Heal My Scars
by theartnerd333
Summary: All Percy Jackson wanted was to live a normal life. All he wanted was to be like a human. But he isn't. He is a water demon, that controls water. But he can't reveal his identity, for he will be mocked, and will be killed. But what if one girl that he accidentally meets accepts him for who he is? What if he can't help but to fall in love with her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is me, with a new story! OMG, I am so excited to present you** **Heal My Scars** **! I am super excited (did I mention that?), and I can't wait to actually update…which I am…oh whatever! Well, here is the first chapter! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

I was in my treehouse, crying. I stared at the river below, streaming wildly; the waves crashing against each other. I wasn't crying like how Tyson was. He was crying major, and is throwing a tantrum. I cried quietly, like how I normally do. Unlike Tyson, I'm different. Why?

Because I'm a monster.

I'm a demon no one would ever accept. But of course no one would know I am a water demon. I've kept my cover for 28 years. What could possibly go wrong? As I stare out in the window, I hear Rachel's calm voice say, "Percy…you alright?"

I quickly wipe my tears, and Rachel pops out. "Percy…why are you crying?"

"I'm not-,"

She kissed me, letting my tears fall down as fast as the water's waves. "Don't lie. You're okay. You can tell me everything."

"My mom died," I whispered, and Rachel kissed me. I kissed her back, letting my emotions flood past her. I can feel myself calm down quickly, and when Rachel pulled away, she smiled. "You're always with me. Remember that. I'm never letting you go."

"I know," I said, and we both laughed.

"I'm so sorry about your mother," Rachel said, kissing away my tears.

"I'm just…my mom was very special to me. My dad left me when I was young, and just because my mom got sick-,"

"Everything will work out," Rachel said, and kissed the tip of my nose. It felt good to be felt as a human. It felt good to be accepted as one. And thoughts drifted across me. What if…what if I tell her my secret? Will she accept me? She would right? She'd love me forever…right?

But I am not taking the risk. I'll just let time figure things out.

"I know things will work out," I whispered. "But I'm afraid."

"Of what?" Rachel asked, cupping my face with her hands.

"I'm afraid of what's going to happen next. Living without my mom takes a huge part of my life. I can barely live. I'll just be the boy who…I don't know…I just really miss her already."

"Hey," Rachel said confidently. "You have me around."

"Of course I have you around…always," I said, and it made her giggle once I tickled her. We went on, and immediately my sadness died down…

 **Annabeth POV:**

I can see Rachel kiss Percy. I am on top of the trees, hidden securely. I wish I could be in Rachel's place. I wish I can love Percy exactly how she is. How lucky she is to meet a boy so intriguing as him. Of course he won't like a girl like me, who only cares about sword fighting and controlling my father's troop. I'm supposed to concentrate about my country; not about love. But why does my heart beat every single time he is near? Why am I caring if his health condition is okay? And why do I get jealous when Rachel and Percy are always close together?

I don't know…I work hard. I am a full-trained warrior, and I do my duties for the country. But…but love breaks me down. I stare at Percy; his sea-green eyes and his jet black hair…they're beautiful. I can't help but stare at those eyes; every time Percy stares at me, I feel like flying. But again, he likes girls like Rachel; beautiful, elegant, rich. Why would he fall in love with a girl like me? After all, Rachel is attractive. She wears dresses so beautiful, every boy can't help but fall in love. She has beautiful red hair that boys swoon for. And she has emerald green eyes, which are just such a beauty. Who can't help but fall in love with such girl like that?

But for me…I don't think any guy likes me. Okay, there's Luke, but he's a good friend. We've been friends ever since we had a sword fight. It was so fun; we'd train each other, and we'd always be so happy. I don't know; why can't I fall in love with Luke? But something about Percy draws me closer and closer to him. It's like our bond. And right now, if I keep seeing them smooch in the treehouse, I feel like I am going to cry.

Why am I being a security camera over him? I should just leave him be, not torment him.

I plummet down the tree, and start walking my way until I heard crackles of leaves. I grasp my sword, and keep walking. But when I hear another crack of leaves, I jump, kick the guy to the ground, and take off the black cloth on his face.

"Luke? Seriously?" I smile, causing him to laugh. I have to admit Luke's smile makes me happy.

"Hey Annie. Seems you had worked on your defenses…"

"I'm better than you," I teased, and I helped him up. "Anyways…what are you doing here?"

"General Fredrick told me to lead you back to camp," Luke said.

"Seriously Dad? For what occasion-,"

"He said that he has a new bow and arrow for you…"

"THANKS DAD!" I said, and start running.

"Wait up-,"

"NEVER!" I said, and I race across the forest. Of course he catches up, and trips me. I fall down, and take a branch. I throw it, causing him to fall, and I run. I dodge sticks and twigs that are aiming for me, and finally I reach to camp. I see my father with wide eyes, staring at Luke and I. When I stared at him, we were so sweaty; it looked as if we went to war.

"Annabeth…"

"Sorry…just was a little distracted," I said, and Dad patted my shoulder. "Got a present-,"

"Bow and arrow!" I squealed, taking the bow and arrow away from Dad's grasp. "Thanks Dad! I promise I will work on archery!"

"You're good, but you just need a few tweeks-,"

"Which I will fix!" I said, and started to run back on the forest. And when I lay breathless on the forest floor, I rise up, and start aiming at my little board that I drew when I was young.

"Bulls eye! WAHOO!" I squeal, and start practicing. And suddenly, I was thinking of Percy.

"How's he doing?" I murmured, and took my bows and arrows. I climbed the same tree I climbed when Rachel and Percy was smooching. I see Percy and Rachel still kissing; their lips puffy. My heart sunk. Why do I care for him anyways? Why do I love him so much?

 **Hey everybody! Just thought about how you would shred me to pieces because it wasn't Annabeth and Percy; but just saying, it's only for now! Anyways, please review! Tell me how you thought of the first chapter! And remember, I will be updating! :D So please review; tell me how you feel! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey wonderful readers! Here is the second chapter of** **Heal My Scars** **! Once again, I am so excited to present you this story! I hope you like this second chapter; review as always because knowing what you think makes me happy! :D**

 **Anyways, please review, and let's get on to the story! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

Rachel soon leaves. I sigh, feeling like flying. My first lover makes me so happy. As I look out, I felt like going down and exploring, so I did. I can see myself breathe calmly, trying to soak up this calm feeling before I cry again from Mom's death. As my eyes start teary-eyed, I see a girl with blond hair and ominous grey eyes fiercely shooting arrows at the target ring. I stare at her eyes, her eyes that seemed with so much pain, fall down. She was covered in sweat, and I soon started walking away.

Why does her face looked so pained? Why does she look so hurt? An d right now, why am I thinking about her?

As I lay down on my treehouse, I think of Rachel's beautiful face. How lucky I am to meet such girl. To my understandings, I feel like she's going to be with me forever…

 **Annabeth POV:**

I slowly walk back, my heart racing. I had practiced too much. But even though I practice archery, I am more found of my sword. I love how I can use my very confusing techniques that no one can follow. I love to confuse my opponents.

As I stare off at the moonlight, I hear a crackle of leaves. But somehow, I had a feeling this wasn't Luke. I walk a little faster, the dark starting to cave in. I start running, and I see a tree with a dagger. I start running, but more daggers fling at me. I turn around, facing a guy with a mask.

"Well well well," the guy said.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice not showing the slightest clue of being afraid.

"Me? Why should I tell you?" the guy with the mask said.

"Wait," I said, and my eyes widened. I realized he was an enemy.

"Good luck," he said, and at the same time, we drew our swords. We fought, and I had to say he was strong. But I took a good grip on my sword, making sure it wouldn't fall. Plus, my bow and arrow would come next. And my dagger. And my…okay, I got a list. Now it is the time to attack fully.

I twirl, and tripped him. But somehow he flipped, making him back on track. Sweat is covered everywhere in my body, and I became weaker. I practiced too fiercely; why did I have to lose my energy this way?

And finally, my sword dropped.

"Now, it is time to get revenge once and for all!"

And before I knew it, I closed my eyes. But I heard swords slashing. I open my eyes, seeing my father take one on one combat with the man.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" he cried, and finally the opponent fell down.

"Annabeth…you alright?" Dad asked, making me nod. I wanted to cry in his arms; it was so abrupt, but I soaked all the scared feelings in.

"Yeah," I whispered, and right when I was going to get up, I see my dad fall down. I see blood getting soaked up on his armor, and I let out a gasp. Then I see his eyes, his pained eyes stare at me.

"Annabeth…take care…"

"DAD!"

"Remember…remember I always love you…"

"DAD! Please…please don't-,"

"I love you Annabeth. Stay well," he said, and fell down. I cried. Why…why of all days…did a random attack come? Why all out of the blue? Then I hear snickers, and tears fall down my face. I stare angrily at the man, and now, I am with bolt of energy. I yell out a shrill scream, and attack. I fight like as if my life really depended on it, and soon I jabbed him. He fell down, really injured.

"You're lucky I'm not killing you," I said, and rummaged inside the bow and arrow. Please say in the pockets there are ropes. Please…

And yes, I love you Dad…there are ropes.

I quickly tie him on a rope, my heart beating fast. I snatch his backpack, which are full of ammo.

"Thanks," I whispered, and he tried to struggle. But he didn't.

"How can you-,"

"Shut up," I shouted. "You…you killed my father…and laughed…and…"

And I scooped my heavy and sweaty father. I cried softly, walking down the trail to camp.

But guess what? My day is SO getting better (sarcasm put in…)!

Because our camp was burned in fire. I can see only a few soldiers left as well as Luke and Thalia.

"Annabeth-,"

"This is it," I whispered, crying softly.

"Yeah," Thalia whispered, patting my back.

"I…can you please go to the village and bring my father with you? I want you to make him do his farewells."

"How about-,"

"I need time alone," I said. "I'm sorry if this is a huge favor. But I need some time to think things through," I whispered.

"We'll do anything for you," Thalia said, tears in her eyes. "General Fredrick…thank you for everything."

And rain fell down. We all evacuated, and we parted ways. As I said farewell to them, I went in the forest.

My hair was all damp from the rain, and I looked like a runaway.

I sit on a nearby rock, and start crying. I missed Dad already. This is just a dream. Right? He's not dead…right? Our camp didn't go to fire…right?

But no matter how hard I try to deny the fact, I still knew that this was true.

And once I cried a little more, I went along the trail, trying to see what's happening next in my life.

 **Percy POV:**

I roam around the forest till I see fog. I keep walking till I see a shadow of a girl, and I halt. And when the fog is gone, I see the same girl I see fiercely shooting at the target ring. She had tears in her eyes; her clothes were tattered, and when she stared at me, she looked angry.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Go away," she said irritated, and started walking away.

"Who are you? I want to know your name. I saw you shooting arrows at the target ring fiercely; you're pretty amazing at fighting…"

She stared at me.

"Well, I don't think you should call me amazing, because I couldn't even protect my own troop and father!" she screamed, and then she broke down. I saw her cry, and I just realized she might be part of the camp.

I always enjoyed seeing the solders fight and participate. I'd always see them do their best in all tasks. I wished I could be in that troop, after all I can swordfight. But today I witnessed random armies attacking the camp. Of course I couldn't help; I just hid behind a tree, witnessing the event. And when I saw the camp bursting into flames, I stared. I ran inside, helping a few people evacuate. And then, I couldn't help. I decided to escape, and ran back, until I am seeing the same intriguing girl that is right now really angry.

"I'm so sorry about that," I said, and she stared at me.

"I don't need pity!" she spat out.

"But you need a home," I said, and she stared at me with bitter eyes. "Maybe you can stop by at my treehouse…you know…I have food…if you like fish, that's good…"

She stared at me one more time.

"I'm not doing this out of pity," I continued. "I want to do this because I want to help, and you seem pretty intriguing. I want to know more about you. Your fighting skills is no joke."

She smiled, but it was a very little smile.

"I'd love that," she said, and I can see her eyes full of sadness.

"Want a piggy-back ride?" I asked, and she stared at me with surprise.

"Piggy-back ride? Why are you asking me to be on your back?"

"Look at your leg," I said, and when she stared, her eyes widened. It was full of blood, and it had bruises all over.

"I'm fine," she said.

"I don't think so," I said, and she smiled.

"Thank you for the offer, but I decline," she said.

"Well, I am not such a gentleman, but seriously, a man at least has to do this," I said, and scooped her up. She screamed, and started punching me. But I kept walking (her fists are like bricks!), and she finally stopped. She stared at me, and I stared back at her. Somehow, I felt like helping this mysterious girl. Somehow…if I can be friends…I wanted to know more about her. Maybe she went through the pain I went when Mom died. Maybe we can be friends. Maybe Rachel can even like her! I don't know; I just wanted to take care of her.

I know I met her accidentally, and definitely out of coincidence. But it's the time now I want to know more about her troop, and observe how she is so different from Rachel.

 **Liked it? Review please! I actually enjoyed writing this chapter; just saying, this war abrupt, but it was meant to be abrupt. I wanted to kind of set the scene in which one normal day can lead to disaster; I still can't get over this! I don't know, but can you see a little sparks flying around for the Percabeth couple? Like, I am squealing! Because the Perachel couple actually had a lot of scenes like kissing, but like…Percy thinks Annabeth is different…so...I don't know, but I feel like he's getting interested in who she is.**

 **Anyways, please review! I'd love to see how you think of this story! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I just want to thank you all for being so supportive and stuff; your support is so nice and I am encouraged and excited to write more chapters! I will work hard on this story, and update regularly (but if not, that means I'm really busy!), so yeah. I really thank you guys and your endless support; super sweet! :D**

 **Now, I will present you chapter 3! :D Enjoy, and review! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I calmed down once I climbed the ladders of his treehouse. I sit down, and he sit across me.

"Thank you," I whispered, and he stares at me. I balance my emotions; trying to look strong on the outside but shattered in the inside.

When can my life get any better?

 **Percy POV:**

"Do you have a home besides the camp?" I asked her, and started to cook chicken.

"No," she said, looking down. "But I'm planning to build a tent or something. And if you don't mind, why do you have a random chicken in a treehouse?"

"Oh that?" I asked, chuckling lightly. "I upgrade this treehouse; and I usually eat dinner here. That is why I have a potable stove to cook things. I hunt every day. And so here; this is fresh and nicely grilled chicken! Just give me twenty minutes," I said. She laughed, and that made me happy. She seemed like a really nice person. I guess her fierce look doesn't define who she really is.

"Percy? I smell chicken!" I heard Rachel's voice.

"Oh, meet Rachel!" I said, and opened the treehouse door. She popped up, and when she saw the girl, her smile faded.

"Why is she here?" Rachel asked, being a little protective.

"Oh her? She's my friend," I said, and she smiled sweetly at me.

"And I guess she should be leaving right now!" Rachel said.

"Rachel-,"

"Excuse me? Can you leave?" Rachel asked, staring at her.

"Hey," I said, trying to not make both of them upset. "What's your name?"

"I'm-,"

"Excuse me, please LEAVE! Did you hear me? I said L-E-A-V-E! LEAVE!" she screeched, and Annabeth stared calmly at her.

"As you wish," she said, and before I can tell Rachel to move out of the entrance, she hopped out of the window, dangling on a tree branch. Then, she went up and disappeared.

Why, I didn't even get to know this mysterious girl's name…

 **Annabeth POV:**

I ran towards the river, and started crying. I touched the tip of the river, my emotions flooding. I remember Rachel…clearly. She hates me obviously. Right when my mood was getting happier, she had to trample on it. She had to trample on it all the time. It's definitely not her fault. But still…my heart hurts so much.

Tears fell down the river, and the waves carried them away. As I wiped my tears, I looked at the night sky.

"Why can't I be easy going as the stars?" I whispered, and I sat down, and closed my eyes.

 **Percy POV:**

Rachel showered me with kisses. She kissed me, and my lips moved in sync. But weirdly, I was distracted. I wasn't carried away by the love of Rachel. I was wondering how Annabeth was doing. And weirdly, I can see tears in the river. I don't know; the river controls part of me, and I am feeling something sad that is lurking in the depths of the water.

"I got to go," she said cutely, and I kissed her one more time. Then she went out of the treehouse, and I felt relieved. I heard a ring, and it was the chicken I was going to make for the mysterious girl.

What if…what if she's crying near the river?

I quickly go down the ladder, and run towards the river. And when I stare ahead, I see the same girl crying.

"Want chicken?" I asked, arousing her attention immediately. She stared at me.

"No thank you," she said.

"Can we at least bandage the wound? You look as if you skipped lunch. You must be extremely hungry. Want to eat the chicken I roasted? Rachel's gone, so we're fine. Besides, I can't eat one full chicken by myself. Ah, and I want to know your name. What's your name?" I asked, and she stared at me.

"I decline. I can bandage my wounds by myself, hunt alone, and I don't want to interact with you at all," she said with confidence. Her eyes showed her anger.

"Then how?" I asked, and she stood up.

"You know what? I should've just walked away even though you talked to me first!"

And she started walking away.

"I'm sorry!" I said hastily, and she turned around, her eyes pained and tears falling down rapidly.

"Shut up. I take no pity," she said.

"I'm not doing this out of pity," I said, and she stared at me, wiping her tears. "I know you're in great pain, and I don't like that. I want to help the village. And suppose you are one of the villagers…"

"Yes," she said.

"I don't like seeing a random girl without food, and holding ammo in the forest. It's kind of you know…weird…"

She nodded, laughing just a tiny bit.

"And so…I just want to let you know that you can always come by! I mean, my treehouse can be lonely sometimes…"

"Thanks," she said, and started walking. But she wasn't normally walking. She was limping.

"You-,"

"Don't you dare carry me!" she said.

"Who said I was a goody-goody?" I said, and scooped her up.

"HEY!" she said. "I thought you called yourself a gentleman!"

"I am," I said, staring at her eyes. "But remember, I said I wasn't such a good boy."

And I carried her to the treehouse. And when we climbed to the treehouse, the chicken was roasted perfectly.

"Here," I said, once she settled down . "You should eat this."

And I handed her a chicken leg. She nodded in thanks, and started eating like a pack animal.

"Boy, you must've been really hungry," I laughed, making her blush.

"At camp, since there are so many members, we usually eat small portions," the girl said, smiling. "But we'd always steal more food and get in trouble. I was the leader that time," she said with a sad smile.

"The camp was always incredible," I sighed.

"You knew about our camp?" the girl asked, chewing on the meat.

"Of course," I said, and she calmed down. "I've seen you shoot arrows at the target ring. It was quite amazing," I said, and she blushed.

"Oh that? I was just practicing. The last gift my dad ever gave me was this bow and arrow. I'm going to treasure this so much…"

"Mmm," she then said, and started munching more. She was soon finished. I handed her more; she kept eating. I just stood talking and watching her. How intriguing she is unlike other girls. How it is so interesting how this girl can fight.

"What's your name?" I asked.

She paused. "Should I trust you?" she asked, and I laughed.

"Trust? Are you serious? For a guy that brought you up here, carrying and feeding you…what's there not to trust?"

"You're not from the other troop, right?" she asked, getting a little more suspicious.

"I'm not even in a troop!" I said, putting my hands up. "I'm a…"

"A…"

"Human," I said, though it was a complete lie. I'm a water demon. And I don't think anyone would ever accept a water demon. Who would accept a monster?

"Of course you are," she laughed, and stared at me. "Though…you always remind me of water…I don't know why…" she said chewing the bone. "Can I have some more?"

"Of course," I said, and gave her more pieces.

"Thank you," she said, and smiled at me. "I've never been treated so well…"

"No problem," I said. "Now tell me. What's your name?"

"Me?" she asked.

"Yeah you. Who else would I be talking to?" I laughed.

"Nice to meet you," she said, smiling. That smile was beautiful. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Greetings," I said, smiling also. "I'm Percy Jackson."

 **So…how do you like these chapters? Like them? Hope you do; please review! I loved writing this chapter!**

 **Anyways, please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! I am so excited to present chapter four of** **Heal My Scars** **! Thank you to all my good readers and reviewers that gave me their thoughts; it meant a lot to me! :D**

 **Now, I shall go on with the story! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I woke up by someone screaming. I wake up immediately, grasping my dagger and pointing it at the screamer.

It was Percy and Rachel, fighting.

"WHY ON EARTH IS THIS STUPID GIRL HERE? WHAT, ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?"

"NO! What on earth are you talking about? She came here-,"

"What, so she can hang out with you? Why do you accept girls that look like a beggar?"

"You don't joke-,"

"Beggars are lame. She's lame. Why did you accept her in your treehouse? AGAIN?" she shouted, and I sat up. They both stared at me.

"Excuse me, can you leave-,"

"I heard everything," I said. "Or at least the recent ones. I'm not a beggar. And if you're Percy's girlfriend, I suggest you to give him some space. Dude, he can hang out with other girls! He was being kind, and you should appreciate that."

"Annabeth?" Percy said, staring at me. "She isn't my girlfriend…yet. We just kiss and stuff. We're lovers, but we're not allowed to date yet."

"Oh," I said.

"Our parents don't allow us," Rachel said, starting to brag by snuggling close to Percy.

"Well," I said. "Thank you very much Percy Jackson. I will now be on my way," I said, and jumped off the window. I dangled on the tree, and started to climb down. As I finally made it to the ground, I can hear more shouting, and started to walk towards the village. I have to meet Luke and Thalia. I have to.

As hours passed, I was exhausted. I skipped lunch, and walked for miles. As I finally reached the village, I found a store with junk food.

I paid twenty dollars, will all sorts of candy and food.

As I walked towards the street, I can see everybody starting to bow their heads down at me. What the? As I turn around, I see a horse and a man in shining armor come by. He stopped at his tracks, and he stared at me.

"Are you General Fredrick's daughter?" he asked.

"Yes sir," I said, and he chuckled.

"I need to escort you. You are going to have a camp of your own. Your father signed you to be the heir of his camp, and since it has burned down, we will rebuild a new camp."

I bowed, letting him show my appreciation.

"I suppose your friends are there as well," he said, as I hopped on the saddle. "We realized we had a vacant camp that hasn't be used unless it's an emergency; how lucky you are at this state! It takes such a long time to rebuild a camp. We are excited for you to train and defend the country."

"Thank you," I said, and we soon arrived.

Once I hopped out of the saddle, Luke ran towards me and hugged me.

"Gosh, I was worried about you," he said, stroking my hair.

"Me too," I said, though I hadn't thought of him much. I've been thinking of Percy, how his sea-green eyes and his raven hair has always been so intriguing. As the knight stared at me, he smiled.

"This is your new camp. You are in charge of your camp. We give you a salary for 10000 dollars every month. You must spend it wisely for your troop."

"Of course," I said, and then with that, he strode away. As I stared at my new camp, I sighed.

"I missed you," he said, stroking my hair.

"Yeah," I said, and we both stepped inside. As we all started to sit down, I saw a few of my troops.

"You know, I promise we'll make our camp proud again," I said, and everybody else nodded.

"Anyways," Thalia said, smiling. "Let's all congratulate our new general!"

And everybody cheered. I smiled, bowed, and then a random lady cooked us dinner. We ate, and I stuffed everything in my mouth.

"Woah woah woah," Luke said laughing. "You're eating too much! Chill…"

"Hungry," I mumbled, which made everybody laugh. And after that, we trained, and then rested.

I went inside my personal room, which was organized with new ammo. As I dropped all my belongings, I saw an envelope.

"Huh," I said. "How strange…"

And when I kneeled down, I took a peek. I slid the note and saw a simple clip that was shaped into a bow.

The note read:

Annabeth, this was the remains in the fire. It was perfectly kept, and we knew it was General Fredrick's item. After hearing he died, we thought it was right to return his possession to you. And later, we made it clean. It was securely safe, and once you had seen this, I hope you take care of this clip. General Fredrick had stared at this clip for so long every single day. I do not know what it represents or means, but here you go.

As I stared at the ceiling, tears started to form quickly. I missed my dad so much. I can't even control my emotions.

I cried softly.

And deep inside me, I can feel someone else feeling my pain. I don't know; I just feel some pull that makes me feel not lonely.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the next day to come.

 **Percy POV:**

 _New recruits: One armed general assistant; Many soliders_

 _CAMP 37- General Annabeth's Troop_

 _NEW RECRUITS! Join today! :D_

The sign was written. I dashed into the village. I was supposed to stop by Rachel's, but instead I ran towards Camp 37.

And I can see a lot for solders, and barely any for general.

"I suppose I can be you're assistant then," I saw a blond haired guy say.

"We must wait," I heard a familiar voice say. Probably Annabeth's…

I had to walk in line.

"Please show your techniques," I heard Luke say. Please come in!"

And I walked in. I made impressive moves once I was handed a sword. Everybody cheered except that same blonde haired boy, that looked very unsatisfied. Then, I stopped, and posed. Everybody cheered, and I saw Annabeth smile.

"So…you want to be in our troop…"

"Always wanted to," I said, and smirked. She smiled, and stared at me.

"You know if you join, you sleep here as well, right?" she asked, staring at me.

"Of course. I am here to present you my job for General's assistant. I'm Percy Jackson," I said, and everybody cheered.

"Well then," she said, smirking. "The results will be posted up tomorrow at the great hall! Probably all of you good recruits will get a job. Thank you for volunteering!"

And when everybody went away (including the blonde haired boy), it was just the two of us.

"Impressive," she said.

"Just saw my talent just now?" I asked, making her laugh.

"Yeah," she said. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

And she smiled at me.

Everything went well until Rachel barged in, smiling at me until she realized I was with Annabeth.

"Excuse me, it should not be here," Rachel screeched at me.

"Who are you calling 'it' as?" I asked.

"It is so disgusting!" she said, staring at Annabeth.

"Sorry," I said. "She's just overprotective-,"

"Because I love you so much!" she said, giving me kisses. I got a little embarrassed, and when I stared at Annabeth, she looked at her shoes.

"We'll be going then," I said, and I escorted Rachel out of the entrance of the fortress.

How my mind couldn't stop thinking of Annabeth's sad expression.

 **Liked it? Review! I hope you like it folks! Wrote extra hard on it; review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my awesome readers! Here is the next chapter of** **Heal My Scars** **! Again, I am super excited to actually write this story; please review! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Luke volunteered to put up the signs. As I began to work, the same knight that has rode all the way from here gave me a report.

"We are in grave danger! We need your troops help! We need to protect the other troops, plus we have to gain information from the other allies…"

"I understand. My new troops will be coming shortly. Thank you," I said, and with a quick nod, he strode off.

"Looks like I have a lot of work ahead of me," I said as I waited for the new recruits.

There weren't any.

"Huh," I said, rising up. "Luke isn't here. Why is-,"

And I got stopped by my tracks when I smelled smoke. I turned around, seeing the forest crumble to ash.

"GAHHH!" I shouted, and soon the buildings behind started to get ruined. I ran as fast as I can, and I soon saw Rachel and Percy running through the woods.

I was going to run with them till fire split us up. I saw Percy look a glimpse at me, and before I knew it, I got knocked out. I tried to stay conscious, staring at the surroundings around me. Fire circled all around me. I knew my fate was to be dead. I'm sure of it.

And then, I blacked out.

 **Percy POV:**

 _I saw Annabeth, and I can sense she's nearing the end of her life._

"Rachel, stay right here!" I said, and started to pretend I found a short cut through the fire. But I used my water powers to protect me from passing the fire. As I saw Annabeth, I scooped her up. She had sweat all over her face, and she had bruises everywhere. And I can see a mask.

"Wear this," I said, and took off my ring to her fingers. It slipped in, but was a little loose. As I closed my eyes, I knew the ring would protect her from the fire. Why? The ring helped control my appearances and calmed down my impatience as a demon.

I stepped out of the fire, only to realize Annabeth clothes were a little tattered on the edges.

"Percy, I…why are you having her in your arms?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, we have to run! There is no time to fight-,"

"Oh there is," Rachel said, shouting. "Do you not love me?"

"I love you so much Rachel. But Annabeth's my friend. I am her friend, and she's my boss. We have to run!"

"Percy-,"

"Do you want to die or live?" I asked.

"Of course I want to live-,"

"Then move! There's little room before we're trapped from the fire-,"

"KABOOM!" I can hear the crackle of leaves, and Rachel starts screaming. That small gap that we could be in disappeared.

And then, I screamed.

Because for the whole time, I was clenching in my anger. I was holding Annabeth so I couldn't take off the ring. My nails got sharper; my eyes got fiercer, and I looked like a full demon.

Rachel screamed harder.

"Percy-,"

"Shut up," I said, and set Annabeth down. I blasted water from the fire, wasting a little more of my energy by adding baking soda into the water.

The fire died down.

Everybody was safe.

I was proud I saved to lives. I was proud until-

"Percy…you're a monster!" she shrieked, walking backwards, and bumping into a tree trunk.

"Rachel, let me explain," I said, walking closer to her.

"NO! I don't want an explanation!" she cried, and started to walk away from me.

"RACHEL!" I said. I quickly slid off the ring in Annabeth's fingers and put it on. I turned back to my normal appearance and walked towards her. I grabbed her wrists, and I saw her tears. She was obviously terrified.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU MONSTER!" Rachel cried, breaking away from my touch. "I loved a monster! You're terrifying! Go away!"

Tears fell down my eyes.

"You promised you'd accept me every way," I whispered.

"But I never promised I'd love a monster!" she screamed, and started to kneel down. She covered her ears with her hands, and started screaming.

"Rachel-,"

"Don't even call my name!" Rachel cried, her eyes full of terror. "I hate you Percy. And we're through with this relationship."

"Give me another-,"

"Stop," I heard another voice chime. I turned around, seeing Annabeth's eyes full of anger. "Stop Rachel. He's not a monster. I guess your eyes are blind-,"

"Watch this," Rachel said, and slid the ring off my fingers. I roared, causing my whole appearance to show. My claws…my eyes…my muscles…all of that revealed in Annabeth's eyes.

But the thing that was so weird was she didn't look terrified.

"Put the ring back," she said, and Rachel put it on.

"It's true! He's a monster! I'm going to tell the whole city-,"

"Don't!" Annabeth said. "Please-,"

"We need to kill monsters," Rachel said. "You're better off dead."

"How can you say that to your lover?" Annabeth cried, her eyes tearing up. "How could you-,"

"He's a MONSTER Annabeth. A MONSTER! MONSTERS are not supposed to live! He's a demon! He's terrifying!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel-,"

"I told you to stop calling my name! GO AWAY!" she cried, and ran away.

I stared at Annabeth, who walked slowly at me.

"Why aren't you walking away?" I screamed at her, crying. "Why aren't you just disappearing just like Rachel did? Why can't you just tell me the truth by walking away from me? What on earth is wrong with you? GO AWAY!"

"Stop treating me like how Rachel treated you," Annabeth said, and I stared at her.

"Annabeth-,"

"I'm not terrified of you. I think you're cool. You saved my life. And plus," she said, looking at me with deep meaning in her eyes. "I don't define the outer appearance. I define the inside."

"I really loved her," I muttered, tears falling down slowly.

"I know you do," she said, and stared at me.

I don't know what my emotions had done, but I grabbed her wrists and hugged her.

"Thank you so much for accepting me," I said. "It means a lot."

She nodded. And before we knew it, we saw torches.

"Rachel," we said in unison.

"Follow me," she said.

"But the troop-,"

"We need to save you first. You need to live."

And together, we ran as far as we could, well, at least out of sight from the torches.

 **Hey everybody! Hope you like it; please review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello good readers! Here is the next chapter of** **Heal My Scars** **! Now, let's go, shall we?**

 **Annabeth POV:**

We hid behind trees, bushes, etc. But every once in a while, we'd see torches blaring with fire. I felt like they knew where he was. Finally, we fully escaped. I ran, and Percy followed me. I found a cave (I actually fell from the vines that hid the opening), and got up.

"Percy…go to bed. I'll take first watch."

"Annabeth-,"

"Just go. Tomorrow is going to be more chaotic today. You deserve to rest more than me."

"Shut up," Percy said, and I stared at him. "You are risking your life for me-,"

"What do I have?" I asked him. "My camp is ruined; I don't even know where Luke or Thalia is…Percy, I am prepared for this. I want to help you."

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you want to help me so badly?"

"Because I…" I said, but stopped there. I was going to say because I like you, but I know better than that.

"I.." he said, trying to let me finish my sentence.

"Because I lost everything," I said, choosing my second option which seemed perfectly appropriate. "What's there to have pride for? My pride is gone; once I retrieved it, it's missing. So tell me Percy…tell me why I am helping you. TELL ME!"

He was silent. I couldn't even see him at all.

"Wherever you are," I said, feeling the loneliness of the dark. "I'll be there for you. Now go to bed."

And then I felt a hand touch my hand.

"Thank you," I heard Percy's voice echo. "I'm sorry for my harsh words there; I really was confused."

"I owe you this," I said, smiling. "I owe you from the day you carried me. I owe you from the day you fed me roasted chicken."

I heard a light chuckle from Percy. "A roasted chicken and a helping hand won't be payback for risking your life for someone…you know that right?"

"I do," I said. "And I'm willing to help you. How sad it must be trying to cover up that you're really a monster. You seem pretty popular in the village. I think one girl shouldn't let the whole crowd think you're a monster."

"But I am," he whispered, and I can feel a droplet in my hand.

"Don't cry…please…" I said, and I was teary eyed. I don't know how love works out, but seeing his tears fall down really hurt. "Please don't."

"I won't," he said, and after that, I felt no more droplets of tears.

"Go to bed," I said, and led him in a cozy spot in the cave. "Sorry if there are no blankets; but at least we're safe for now. I'll wake you up when it's your turn."

"Okay," he said, and after that, I stared down the darkness…

...

 **Percy POV:**

I lit a water lantern, seeing Annabeth's tired face. It has been minutes since we switched; she must be really tired. I stared at her face; how intriguing it was; her blonde hair and her grey eyes. Okay, I know people might way what's so unique about blonde hair and grey eyes. But for me, they're so mysterious. They're so foggy; it looks like as if she's keeping a poker face. And not only that, but they just seem so beautiful and just so…delicate…

…

I wake up early, seeing Annabeth still sleeping. I stare at her, yawning. When I get a full picture, I realized that I was snuggling next to her. I wrapped my arms around her for warmth, and I made an air bubble for us which was heated. As I wake up, she is breathing softly. I stared at her.

"Mmm," she said, snuggling closer to me. It got really awkward from here. I stared at her until my memory recovered.

 _Flashback from my memory:_

"Wake up," I heard a soothing voice whisper, and I woke up. I stared at Annabeth; my water lantern lighting up perfectly.

"I'll go now," I said, and she nodded. Then, I sat down on the rock Annabeth sat on, and she started to sleep.

"Beautiful," I said, and stared at her face. Wait…why am I acting this way? She is just my friend…

"She's a really beautiful friend," I said, staring at her. "I'm so lucky to come across her."

And she snuggled closely to a ball, and started to snore.

"But she seems like a monster too," I chuckled lightly. "She snores in her sleep."

I stared at her face, and realized I can just rest while taking shifts. I laid down beside her until I heard shouts.

"They might be here," a man's voice said.

"Oh no," I said, destroying my water lantern. I scooped Annabeth up (who was still sleeping), and started to run till I reached a dead end in the cave. I can see torches coming closer. Now it is the day of my life to end.

"Hey! What are you doing in my cave?" a guy with black hair asked. He wore rags and he looked much like a demon. But he looked so familiar…

"Nico?" I asked, and he smiled.

"PERCY! How's life?" he asked, which made me laugh.

"Not so well. Torches are about to-,"

"Take my hand," Nico said, and I grasped his hand while holding Annabeth. And everything swirled dark.

"NICO-,"

WHOOSH! We fell down the water, Nico struggling to get up. I grasp him, and make an air bubble for him. Then I made an air bubble for me, and when we were in separate bubbles, Nico panted.

"You're a stronger shadow demon," I said, and he smiled.

"Yeah…" he said. "Anyways, who's that girl there?"

"She's my friend…but she kind of slept while you know…the torches-,"

"You know what that means?" Nico asked, frightened.

"What?" I asked.

"The humans are looking for you-,"

"I know that!"

"But you are in the good light. I know those men. They were out to get me too. But they think I'm dead. However for you, you're popular. No one will believe you're a demon. As long as you got that ring with you, everything will be fine. And that girl…" Nico said, staring at Annabeth. "Will surely protect you. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks," I said to Nico.

"Welcome," he said. "I'll shadow back into somewhere I'd like to be, and if I ever come across you again, I'll come and help you. We're friends bro!" Nico smiled, and I nodded.

"Bye!" I said, and he disappeared. I stared at Annabeth, who was shivering.

I swirled the water, making the water glow.

"There," I said, forming my water lantern again. "And I forgot. I have to do this," I said, and touched the bubble for five seconds. That really drained my energy; it was warm and I fell down, tired from wasting all my energy from the water. I put a self-resistant barrier as well as another bubble to encircle safety. It was also heated. I was warm, and I felt like fainting.

I fell beside Annabeth, and blacked out…

 _Flashback over…_

"AAHHH!" Annabeth screamed, staring at me with frightened eyes. She was hugging me, but pulled away automatically. "Why are you…wait why…am…I…snuggling…with…YOU! You're a boy! I can't believe we slept together! EW! GROSS! You were supposed to stay guard-,"

"I did for the whole night!" I sat up groggly. "I've worked real hard! The torches found us! They were going to get us! I had my friend Nico shadowtravel us to water! I made you breathe! I made you live!"

Annabeth stared at me, and her eyes softened.

"Sorry…I just freaked out," she said, blushing. "I didn't mean to-,"

"I was really surprised to," I said, and we both blushed.

"But why were you next to me?" Annabeth asked, staring at me suspiciously.

"I don't know…I fell unconscious; I drained all my energy out!" I said, and she smiled.

"Well, you go rest-,"

"I am perfectly fine. Thanks for the offer though," I said, and she blushed.

"Well, want to go up the water and actually start our mission?"

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the village," Annabeth said, and my eyes widened.

"The village? Are you-,"

"I know where the torches live. I'm going to get them…"

"Who are the torches anyways? Why do we call those people the torches?"

"Because they hold a torch, trying to kill anyone who's going to harm the village. They're like that. They're guards from the palace."

"Where Rachel lived," I said, and she stared at me.

"Forget the past," Annabeth said. "And don't get scarred."

"Okay," I said, and she smiled.

"Let's go," she said, and we paddled up the water.

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the long update; please review! I will update as much as possible! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I still feel so bad for not updating for so long; but please review! I was super busy with exams and stuff; finally over with that! Please review, and let's get on to the story! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Asking me whether or not I am frightened of Percy is quite…a good question. If I had to answer that, I would probably say a little. Not because he can control water; it's just because of his eyes that stare deep into to your soul, ready to shred you to pieces. That's the only part that scares me of Percy. But he's my crush. I want to think him towards the new light; where I can see him only as an ordinary popular village boy, then a bloodthirsty, water controlling demon. I want to think Percy more than just a monster; I want to think as my friend.

I like Percy; but I decided that his heart is still with Rachel. I can never change that. All my job is left to do is save my friend and begin a new life. I shouldn't meddle into his love life; I think because I was in that treehouse, he began to crumble with Rachel. I think because of me…because of me…maybe…I was the cause of their happy love life.

 _Forget him Annabeth. You're not worth it, and you can't love Percy. All you're going to do is break his heart._

And I realized that I have been doing that. I want to change that, and become a better me. I want to break away the past and go to the future. And lastly, I want to act only as Percy's friend, not his crush.

I'm not doing this because I'm terrified of his eyes as a monster.

I'm doing this because it's my duty to make his life better.

 **Percy POV:**

Days passed, and Annabeth became nicer. But…unlike those caring eyes that was truly with me, she started to look friendlier and more…just a little…distant. Like I don't know, I can just see the ways she just tries to go away from me. She doesn't blush anymore, and she seems as if…I don't know…

She's just acting different.

I can't help but say that. She's concentrated more on her martial arts; she just devises plans without making a full conversation with me; and when we eat, she eats silently. When I put up a conversation with her, she gives me a smile, makes a short answer, and starts wandering her eyes off to the river or the trees.

And that's exactly what is happening now.

"So Annabeth," I said. "Are you done with your plan?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling, and started to look at the dirt. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you keep looking at dirt? Why do I feel like you're avoiding me?"

She stares at me, her smile fading.

"I'm not avoiding you," she said, her grey eyes staring at mine with no care or love. It was just a normal stare that never intrigued me. It was like the rest of the girls that seemed to just mind their own businesses.

"You are. I sense it. I FEEL it," I replied back, making her put the leftover fish down.

"Percy, stop thinking stupidly. I really am not avoiding you. I just have many things ahead of me," she said, and stared off.

"But you don't talk to me! Was it because of the time in the water?" I asked, letting her eyes quickly gaze at mine.

"No. That's the past. I'm over with it," she said.

"It probably is, huh?" I asked, and she finally stood up.

"It's not okay?" she said a little irritated. "Why don't you just mind your own business?"

"Why, do you want to leave me?" I asked, making her stop in my tracks.

"Percy-,"

"Why? Are you terrified because I'm a monster?"

"I'm not-,"

"Am I that stupid to you? I know you're avoiding me. And I now can see why; because I'm a monster!"

"Will you shut up?" Annabeth asked, staring at me with mean eyes.

"You know what? I'm going-,"

"HEY!" Annabeth said, her arms crossed.

"I don't need you Annabeth! I should've thought more about trusting you. All you were was just like the rest; girls that are afraid!"

And I dove in the water, and swam miles till I went to shore, breathing and laying down.

Why do I have to be a monster?

 **Annabeth POV:**

Okay, I'll admit I was avoiding him.

But that is seriously not because he's a monster! I'm serious; why would I be that brutal? I think Rachel's doing was wrong!

It's just that I wanted to be a friend. He's not used to my friend thing. I'm cool about things; I keep conversations short, and I'm just you know…distracted.

And he won't understand that! As I walked with all my ammo, I hear a voice shout, "Annabeth!"

I turn around, seeing Luke.

"LUKE-,"

And he grabbed my wrists and kissed me.

I first was going to pull away and slap him, because he was only my friend. He's like my big brother, and that was seriously all I was going to consider him as. But thinking of Percy made me angry. I can kiss Luke if I want! He's not even my real brother! Plus, he's a gentleman! He can be the perfect guy for me! Why was I blinded with Percy? Why was I this stupid to follow him on such quest? Why can't I start liking Luke?

He pulled away, stared at me, and smirked. But the thing that made me so sad was that I was seeing Percy.

Luke was technically my first kiss.

But why am I waiting for the lips of a sea-green eyed demon?

 **Percy POV:**

My heart broke into a thousand pieces when I saw a blonde haired guy kiss Annabeth. I realized that I should apologize; maybe that's not what she meant! Maybe it was because she was stressed out! But I realized once I saw him kiss her was that…

Maybe she moved on to another guy.

But why am I right now thinking this as sort of a relationship? Why am I even thinking about her? Why am I foolish enough to sort out a plan just for Annabeth for apologizing for my quick actions?

And why am I wanting to be the replacement of that blonde haired supposedly called "hero" for Annabeth?

 **I know I made a huge dilemma start; I will update today again; please review! :D**

 **Tell me if I put a lot of emotion to it!**

 **Anyways, please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! :D I am super thankful for all your kind reviews; I know I made you guys go crazy but I will bring you another chapter of** **Heal My Scars** **! Please review; I'd love to know how you think of my story so far! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I bit on to some donuts that Luke brought. But I ate silently, only staring at the floor.

"Annabeth, eat! You must be hungry," Luke said smiling. I smiled at him back.

"Thanks," I said, and he smiled happily. I chewed more of the bread in the donut, and finished up. "Went to Patty's Bakery?"

"Duh?" Luke said, smiling. "That was your favorite bakery."

"Yeah," I said, smiling. But after that, I was thinking. Why did Percy leave me? I offered help; wasn't he supposed to accept my guidance to the end?

"You okay?" Luke asked me, staring at my eyes.

"Yeah," I said, and rose up. "I'm going to walk around you know…don't follow me. I just want to walk alone. I'll come back in around…I don't know…give me at least thirty minutes."

"What, are you walking the whole perimeter of the forest?" Luke asked, putting down his donut.

"Yeah. I just want to ease my mind a little bit. But I need to do that alone," I said, and Luke nodded.

"Go ahead," he said, and I walked into the night.

 **Percy POV:**

Have you ever felt in your life some uneasy feeling that you can't define what it is? Well, guess what?

Percy Jackson is annoyed from such feeling.

I don't know why I'm angry or sad. Is it because of Annabeth? Why am I thinking of that stupid girl who leaves me like no other?

"Percy?" I heard a voice call, and I turned around. I thought it was Rachel. But guess what?

It's Annabeth Chase.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and she ran towards me.

"Hey," she said. "It's not a gentleman to leave a girl behind a quest," she said, and smiled.

"I told you," I replied. "I'm not such a gentleman as you wanted me to be."

"I'll think of you as a goody-bad boy," she said, and her smile was beautiful.

"Whatever. Now what are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a stroll," she said, and I felt a little down.

So she wasn't trying to find me after all.

Now Perseus Jackson, why are you thinking that way? You know Annabeth doesn't like you; she only considers you as a friend! Why are you trying to go closer?

And wait…

Why are you thinking this way?

"Oh," I finally mustered.

"But I was walking to also see if I can you know…see you," she said.

"What for?" I asked, now blushing.

"I don't know," she said, and my mood dropped.

"Use common sense Annabeth!" I shouted, letting her gaze at me with eyes of I don't know what. But they were strong. "Why would you look for me with no reason? What, you want me to help you with your boyfriend?"

"Excuse me-,"

"Yeah! I saw you kiss this guy with blonde hair! YEAH! I caught cha; knew you'd leave my side as a friend for that ugly fella!"

"Number one…he isn't my boyfriend! He's my friend…my brother…not biologically, but he is like my brother. Number two…that kiss…I don't know what that kiss was okay! Why do you have to witness every part of my life? You sound like a stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker-,"

"And number three," she interrupted, staring at me with anger. "I just came here to apologize. Maybe Luke, you, and I can all work as a team! But all you're doing is being a bad sport! Gosh, I don't know why I tried to look for you!"

"I thought you said a stroll!" I shouted.

"Which was a complete lie to find you…" she said, and shut her mouth. "Pretend I said nothing."

I stared at her, who immediately turned away. Did she really try to find a plan just to say sorry to me? Wow…um…she didn't had to do THAT…

"Annabeth-,"

"Luke's expecting me," she said, not even glancing at me. "I'll be going."

And she ran off, fading into the darkness of the forest.

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _"_ _Which was a complete lie to find you…"_

Stupid me! It now looks as if I like him! Why did I do that! Why did I blow my cover?

Why can't I just be Percy's friend?

 **Percy POV:**

Few days passed, and I had never seen Annabeth. I decided to just live in the forest, eat fish, and just…stay out of the world. I don't belong in it anyway…

"I'm sorry."

I turn around, seeing Annabeth blushing tremendously. I stare at her, and she turns away.

"Annabeth-,"

"I'm sorry…but I don't want to help you again," she finalized. "I don't want to be hurt."

"You know what? I'll accept it. And who said I wanted to work with you?" I asked, and she blushed harder. But those words were mean, and I hadn't meant a thing. All I wanted was to not show my soft side. I don't know…I was just a little mad. Or maybe, just plain mad.

"Gosh, you don't need to be rude on an apology," Annabeth said, and started to walk off.

"And you don't need to be that mean about things!" I shouted back. She kept walking.

"STOP!" I shouted, and she turned around, her eyes tearing up. Woah…that's a new look there.

"You can't just walk away thinking you can be the last person with the final words," I said.

"Which I don't care! Leave me alone!" she said, and stormed away.

But down at the ground, I can see a mini teardrop sink beneath the earth.

"I've hurt her a lot, haven't I?" I asked the teardrop.

The teardrop responded by making me cry this time.

 **Annabeth POV:**

It was dark at night. Luke went away to retrieve Thalia, who was far at sea. She was searching for me, so he promised for me to stay here.

Time to think about how my life is ruined in just one day.

What have I seen in Percy? Why did I have to know that he's a monster?

And finally, why does he have to make me frustrated, hurt, or just curious regarding to him?

I snuggle close to Luke's blanket, staring up at the night sky. I pictured Dad watching me, trying to tell me to stop being immature and fight tough. I remember how I'd always laugh with Dad; how he'd smile at me. And I am reminded of him because I can see him connected in the stars…maybe a constellation just about Dad.

That's how amazing he was.

As I finally try to sleep, I hear voices start talking about Percy.

"The command…"

"…killing Percy…"

"…get rid of once….for all…"

"…lets go…"

"…know location…"

And from there, I rose up, grabbing my sword. I saw the two men; wearing black warrior outfit. I follow them, hiding behind every tree; unnoticed.

And right there, I saw Percy and…Rachel?

"GAHHH!" I heard Rachel scream, and I can see Percy stare at the two men surrounding her.

I can't show myself to Percy. I'm going to protect him, but I can't blow up my cover. I have to stand you know…cool…

"Welcome PERCY!" one man said, laughing.

"We're here to get you! Come on monster…here we come…"

I quickly ripped off a piece of the sleeve in my shirt, and made it cover my nose and mouth. My eyes were only shown. No one can recognize me.

And thank goodness I was wearing all black.

As I finally knew when to fight, I charged. The two men were startled, but fought me also. Rachel was sobbing, and I thought Percy would come to help, but he didn't.

"Ah," the guy said. "It seems we have an uninvited visitor in our party. Ethan…shall we get rid-,"

"Love to," I supposed Ethan said. They charged.

I turned around, seeing Percy stare at me. But soon this servant came around, clutching Rachel and letting her go away with Percy.

He's gone.

And I'm stuck.

 **Did you like it? I hope you guys did; please review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! This is the 9** **th** **chapter; hope you like it! And let's get on to the story; don't forget to review! Tell me how you like it; it means a lot to me! Anyways, back to the story! And hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

Rachel came by, secretly actually, and hugged me. She wanted me back. She says she regretted everything.

I wanted to say something. I wanted to go tell her I love her still, and I want to be with her. I wanted to tell her I will accept her apology, and we can stay like how we used to forever.

But I couldn't.

Because I can't do this. I just…I don't know; Annabeth's clearly been stuck in my head, and now, it's over. It's not the past anymore; it's the future. And I'm not going to be brokenhearted again in the future.

And so we talked. We managed to stay just as friends; though she kept coming closer to me time to time. And finally, we saw some stupid invaders try to capture me. And now…

Now I puzzled.

Because some random warrior of some sort…a girl precisely, came to rescue me. I don't know how clearly I stared at her; I can only decipher she's a girl with grey eyes. They looked so beautiful; it made me feel so special.

And those eyes comforted me that I'd be okay.

So I stayed there. Rachel was crying, and started to hug me.

She looked pained.

I stared at her, trying to get a glimpse of what's happening next. She was fighting. She had no pattern. She was quite confusing; I couldn't make a plan if I was sword fighting with her. It was quite...mysterious. Anyways, I saw her fight. And when Servant Olivia came to retrieve Rachel, she grasped onto my hand, dragging me away.

Her eyes seemed more pained.

I couldn't help but want to help her. I wanted to know more about her.

And then I realized something SO similar that I hadn't recognized.

Those pained eyes…

Those eyes of comfort…

It was Annabeth.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Okay, let's talk about common sense.

There are two men that are buff fighting a warrior that is really tired and is emotionally pained. They are using combats, and the girl can fight them off. But those men keep reviving, and soon it gets really tiring. She could stop, but that means her life is going to end because they want her to die. And since she is weakening, they're happy. The girl has no back up whatsoever. And now, since she is falling down, she has no one beside her for assistance.

So my point is, this girl can never really win.

And so that's me, standing here, falling down. I got shoved in the stomach, and was full of bruises. Finally, they started to giggle like crazy.

"We got her! WE GOT HER!" the men shouted, smiling and like doing a secret handshake (so childish).

"Since you are so…how should I say…worthy…we're going to put you to our troop! We're fighting off the kingdom."

"You're the torches…" I said. "From the other side…"

"Bingo," the man said. "And we're rebels trying to find troop members like you. You are our prisoner. How fun is that?"

And before I can ever shout out a comment, I was blindfolded.

"Heeheehee," the men said, giggling like a lunatic. I didn't dare scream.

I plotted a plan.

We were walking down, the men leading me towards somewhere. I looked down, glad that we were near the moonlight. Though I was blindfolded, I had some advantages. I can see down from the little gap.

And finally, I saw their shoes.

I tripped them, and ran. They shouted, and when I was going to run faster, I realized that my hands were tied to a rope.

And then, I tripped on a really sharp object, and rolled down the hills.

The men shouted, but I didn't hear any footsteps trying to retrieve me. All I heard was me, rolling down a steep hill or something, and leaves crackling.

Then, I got shoved by the stomach from a rock, and the rope fell off. I took off my blindfold, staring at my stomach and my body.

It was bruised and my stomach, arms, ankles, legs, and face was covered with blood.

But my hands…they were spewing out so much blood, I winced. I started to cry. As I got up, I walked dizzily down. No more of those invaders. I have to go to the capital, and tell them that the invaders are coming.

And then, I fell down on something cold that was making me sink. I realized I was on water, but my body was tired. Every time I would paddle up, I'd stay in the same place. I would only exert my energy, and that made me sink even deeper.

My fate was to die. I can't escape this fate.

May the waters lead me to some place safe.

 **Percy POV:**

When I saw Annabeth plummet down the water, I had to save her. She looked beaten down.

But the darkness of the water was quite troubling. Even though I had my electro-water beam set, the brighteness wouldn't go that far.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped my ring, letting it go down the depths of the water. Let the ring carry to shore. I dove down, my eyes already targeting Annabeth. I calculated the percentage of her life, and it was 3%. I have to go really quick.

And finally, I saw Annabeth.

I grasped her hands, and rose up fast as possible. I gasped for air, seeing Annabeth gasp for air; her skin pale and her eye lids not even moving. Her lips became a lighter shade of pink, and she was cold.

"Annabeth!" I said, shaking her. She wouldn't show even a slight bit of life.

"ANNABETH!" I shouted, and closed my eyes. I could see 2% of life in her. She is really unhealthy. I swam towards shore, and I can see bruises and blood oozing out of her clothing.

"I've done this to her," I said, starting to cry. "I've…I didn't help her…I made her like this," I said. "I hadn't noticed."

I took a scoop of water, purifying it. Then, I added a water purifying medicine, and opened her mouth with my hands. Then, I slipped in the water, letting her revive to life.

"Good," I said, and started to make more water purifiers, causing her to heal. Finally, my eyes gave an alert that she was waking up. I was glad. I stared at her, and her eyes fluttered open.

"What the…" she said, and stared at me.

"Annabeth, you alright-,"

"Who are you?" she asked, and my eyes widened. Did she actually ask who I was?

"And…" she said, her eyes frightened. "who am I?"

 **Oh no…Annabeth lost her memory! Where's the ring? Will Annabeth's memories recover? What will happen to Percy? Will the invaders capture Annabeth again? What's going to happen?**

 **Of course I know, but I can't tell you. I'm not trying to be cruel or anything, but I don't want to spoil it.**

 **Anyways, please review! Tell me how you liked my cliffhanger! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! This is the 10** **th** **chapter of** **Heal My Scars** **! Okay, I left a cliffhanger (will admit that…) and was a bit cruel on that (maybe a lot…), but let me tell you; I know I left you guys a lot of questions that was in that chapter BUT this chapter will not include how Annabeth lost her memory! Now, don't worry; everything will fall perfectly together in the end (of this conflict) so just remember that. Well, please review; and don't forget to enjoy!**

 **And just noticing this, but I am so proud I am now in the two digit numbers. WAHOO! :D**

 **Anyways, please enjoy and don't forget to review! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Who am I?_ I asked myself, and this boy with sea-green eyes and raven black hair stared at me, his mouth widening. He looked kind of you know…peculiar as a person. His eyes…his…woah…he looks like a monster.

But how can I you know…know he's one?

I stared at his eyes, and stared at a ring on my finger.

"Oh, that's mine," he said, slipping that off my finger. A cold wind blew, making the location of my finger covered by the ring quite cold. As I stared at him, trying to look at his full appearance. I smelled a salty smell.

"You smell like salt," I said, and he stopped staring at his ring.

"I do. And so do you," he said, and I smelled my hands. He was right. I smelled like salt.

"Who are you? And who am I? Tell me...WHO…AM…I?" I asked, and he stared at me.

"Tell me…NOW," I said, and he put his hands up in the air.

"Don't expect a clear answer," he said, staring at me.

"Your name is…"

"Percy. Percy Jackson…" he stared sadly at me.

"And I'm…"

"Annabeth Chase. You seriously aren't lying are you, right-,"

"ARG!" I said, and started to scrunch up into a small ball. I started to cry, and all he did was stare at me. My first impression of him was a weirdo that really doesn't know how to comfort a girl that is struggling from a situation that is so confusing. Why can't I decipher who I am?

"Annabeth…" his voice trailed off by staring at me. I stared at him, my eyes full of tears till I realized that his appearance changed…

I must've been dreaming. He's not a monster…monsters don't even exist! What was I thinking…

"You're absolutely correct. I'm not a monster. They don't exist. You were daydreaming if you looked at me as a monster," he said, and I stared at him. He looked at me meaningfully and I realized I just said my thoughts out loud.

"Yeah," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment. And then I stared at this new guy named Percy…this guy showed so much care…I don't know what…I just felt this love swarm towards me…I don't know this feeling…it was just this feeling of care and warmth. And as a person struggling, I didn't care about a hug or a pat on the back. I didn't care about comforting words that would swirl around my brain.

All I cared about were those caring eyes that made me feel…I don't know.

Words can't describe feeling.

Then I cried some more, letting him only stare at me. Now, he looked sad.

"You look sad," I said, staring at him. "Why?"

"Oh?" he said, staring at me, and smiling. "I am not. Anyways, it's the night and…you know…you should be freezing…"

"Right," I said, feeling a little I don't know…uncomfortable meeting a stranger.

"Anyways, I have a place you can live…"

"I'm fine," I said, trying to fake a smile. Is he crazy? What, am I that pitiful as he thinks? I can survive myself. I am confident. And he's weird. Who is he anyways?

"Um…okay…" he said, and I started to rise. I felt…I don't know…better.

"Thank you for assisting me…" I said, and he smiled back.

"Welcome," he said smiling, and I walked away. As I did, I still saw those eyes look at me as I walked away. But I stopped when I heard husky voices.

"Where can that girl be?" the husky voice said.

"There she is," the other whispered. They're probably looking for another girl…

 **Percy POV:**

I saw eyes stare at Annabeth. Who are they anyways? I stood there a little more till I saw a man punch her in the stomach.

"How dare you runaway-,"

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER!" I shouted, letting them all come to me.

"And how dare you stand before-,"

"Want to go?" I asked out of anger. "I'll make sure you'll never come back again."

"Go ahead! Like her, one can never beat four," he said, his crooked teeth turning into a wicked grin.

"I take the challenge!" I said, and three more men came out.

"CHARGE!" the lead member said, and I started to knock them out one by one. I blasted them with water, too powerful, making them fall unconscious. Finally, they started to blink a little before I punched them flat.

"They'd probably remember that," I said, splashing the erase memory water on them. Finally, I saw Annabeth who stared at me.

"You're-,"

I blew water on her, which made her instantly forget what just happened.

"Sorry…have to-,"

"A GIRL AS PRISONER!" we heard voices. I grasped her wrists, and started running.

"LET ME GO! LET ME-,"

"Shut up right now. You're glad I'm saving your life!" I said, and started to run. She was running also, but I can see her getting tired by the minute. Let's use common sense; who would not be tired after they got helplessly shoved in the stomach?

"Go on my back," I said, and she stared at me as if I was crazy.

"I don't want to! I can run myself, and that's just weird!"

"Would you rather be a prisoner or stay peacefully as a roaming human?"

"Of course a roaming human-,"

"Then get on my back! You can't run in this state!"

"Excuse me-,"

"Hop on!" I said, and before she'd say another word, I scooped her up and ran.

"HEY!"

"Whatever!" I replied, and I ran as fast as we can. She wasn't heavy one bit, until an hour later when the chase kept going on. My muscles started to strain, and I was super tired.

And then a miracle happened.

Because right there was a guy charging at us with a horse.

And you might be saying, 'A miracle? Percy, you can be stupid…' or 'Are you serious? You are about to get killed from a man with a horse, and you're thinking this sort of as a miracle opportunity?'. Well, yes, because I know exactly how to get rid of that guy.

"HEY YOU!" I shouted. He looked so fierce.

"Did you say 'you'? My name is Minotaur!"

"Super STUPID!" I said, and he got angrier. Then, he fully charged at me.

Thank you water.

 **Hey everybody! So sorry for not updating long; but I updated today so…**

 **Anyways, please review! Tell me how you like it; I promise I will update another chapter tomorrow!**

 **Please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Please enjoy this chapter! This is the eleventh chapter (how cool is that?) of** **Heal My Scars** **! Enjoy! :D**

 **Oh, and all forgot to say; before I ever you know…go along with this, I would like to introduce you to a NEW couple…actually two.**

 **It will be the beginning of Thalico and Jasper. Do not worry; Percabeth will still be the most. It's just that time to time, there will be scenes of Thalico or Jasper. But this chapter doesn't have any Jasper so far so…**

 **Anyways, please review! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

I screamed.

Because I saw Percy make a man from a horse fling far away backwards, causing the man to slam hard on the tree. And the weird thing was that it was water.

So there, I screamed.

Percy scooped me up, causing me to cry harder from shock. I wonder; how can one day be so hard? I only really know my name, Annabeth Chase. That's seriously all of what I know.

And so, I wrapped my arms around Percy once we were on the horse.

I can feel Percy touch my hands for a second, which felt just so relieving. That touch…that touch gave symbolism that he knew I was in pain, and simply wanted to reassure me. That touch meant so much to me, though it was just his hands on top of mine. It was full of warmth…full of something I can't explain.

"It'll be all right," Percy said, and I nodded behind him.

"I afraid," I whispered.

"Don't be," he said. "It was never like you anyway."

And we strode off the night.

 **Thalia:**

"LUKE! YOU NEVER SHOULD'VE LEFT HER, YOU-, "

"WOAH THALIA! CALM DOWN!" Jason said, trying to restrain me from punching Luke right on the face.

"Let go Jason!" I shouted, kicking his thighs and punching him on the back. But he remained as steel. And as I kept beating up Jason to move, I saw Luke walk away.

"LUKE! DON'T GO! WE'RE NOT OVER WITH THIS-,"

"Actually, we are," Luke said, and ran off into the night.

"JASON!" I said and judo-flipped him. Jason finally fell down, weakened.

"Though you're my brother, you should know when to stop!" I said, and Jason winced. I walked away, going in the house.

"Thalia-,"

"Shut up Piper!" I said, and went past her. I can see Piper's shocked expression, but I seriously don't care. As I walked in my room, I started to stuff clothes, sword, and food. When I tried to zip up my backpack, it wouldn't.

"Get this stupid thing to zip up!" I shouted, and when it didn't, I yelled in frustration, throwing the backpack.

"I need to find Annabeth," I said, my mind only of Annabeth. She can't…what if…the last place…the remains of her dagger…

Finally, everything was stuffed. I went over my window, getting scraped from the bumpy wall.

"Crap," I muttered bitterly, and went down to the forest.

And then, the most unusual thing happened.

Because I saw shadows…in the dark…darker then the dark…swirling around me.

"What the-,"

"What are you doing here?" I heard a voice tapping me. I scream, and the hand covers my mouth, letting me be paralyzed.

Then, I kicked him.

"OW! What was that for!"

"Who are you?" I asked, laying out my sword in his throat.

"Just saw…" he gulped.

"What's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo."

"What do you want from me?"

"Really nothing."

"Tell me."

"What are you expecting? A yes?"

I shut up there.

"And besides," the new boy so called Nico said. "I followed you because you looked upset…hehe-,"

"Not funny!" I said, and put my sword millimeters away from Nico.

"Woah," he said, smiling at me. He put his hands up his head. "I'm very sorry."

"YOU!"

And right when I was going to punch him, he disappeared.

"Are you…" I said, a little terrified. "A monster."

"Mhm…" he said, and I turned around. This time, he was casually leaning on a tree.

"Who are you?"

"I already answered that."

"Say it again."

"No thank you."

I was going to ram his head on the tree, but he disappeared again. This time, he rammed me towards the ground, causing me to groan in pain.

"I'll admit I'm a monster," Nico said coldly. "But I'm afraid you messed up with the wrong kind."

"Don't kill me!"

"Wow…already surrendering…how funny. Thought you'd be tough."

"NICO-,"

"Who are you?" Nico asked me.

"Why should I-,"

"Tell me."

"Thalia Grace."

 **Percy POV:**

Annabeth was silent, her eyes puffy from crying. I stared at her. Why…no, how did she lose her memories? What led her to lose them?

"Why…am I here?" Annabeth asked.

"To not be a prisoner," I said, and she stared at me, her hands wiping a tear that just fell down.

"I'm so confused," she said, crying in full frustration. "I don't know why I have to be in such mess."

I looked down, knowing that it was actually my fault from not helping her fight the raids of soliders. Her eyes…those eyes that portrayed she knew what she was doing, helplessly fell down. She was now a new girl, sensitive and frail, and if one person shouts out a mean comment, she's going to break down.

That is not the Annabeth Chase I know.

And it hurts to see her like this. She never deserved to be treated this way. She was never supposed to be losing her memories.

And the cause was me.

"Me neither," I replied, my face hung low, feeling super guilty and stupid.

"Like, it's not like I've done anything wrong!" she said.

Yes Annabeth, you're totally right on that.

"And…I don't know why I feel so frustrated!"

Because you lost your memories, and in my opinion, I can't see the real Annabeth.

"I…Percy…can I ask you one question that has been boggling my mind?"

I was silent.

"Percy? Are you listening?"

I nodded.

"This always troubled me Percy," she began, and I stared at her grey eyes.

"Who are you?"

 **Hey everybody! Hope you like this chapter; please review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all my wonderful fans. So, here is the next chapter of my story; thank you so much for your endless support; I can never stop thinking that. Without you guys at least taking a peek on each chapter, I wouldn't have gone this far. Well, I still would, but you know what I mean. I would feel discouraged, and that makes me quite sad as a writer.**

 **So thank you for being so sweet and caring, as well as accepting and taking time reading my story.**

 **Anyways, instead of getting touchy as I am right now, I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Who are you?_

 **Percy POV:**

 _I'm a monster._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _I'm so confused._

 **Percy POV:**

 _I know you are._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Who are you?_

 **Percy POV:**

 _A monster._

…

 **Annabeth POV:**

He stared at me for a moment, while I wondered of who he is. I get that he's Percy…but is he a wizard? A monster? I'm seriously so confused. Who on earth is the Percy Jackson I know?

 **Percy POV:**

"I'm just a boy," I said.

"But…the water…"

"I don't know where that came from. I was terrified as well."

"But didn't it shoot out of you hands-,"

"It went past my hands. It didn't even touch."

"Oh," Annabeth said. "It must've been my imagination."

"Yeah," I said, my heart feeling so bad, so hurt. "It was only your imagination."

 **Annabeth POV:**

The next morning, I woke up.

And the thing that terrified me was that there were scars….all over his back…

He was shirtless.

And I'm not saying this because I want to check him out or because I feel uncomfortable of his shirt off.

I just feel so…I don't know…that scar bothers me.

I turn away; wondering what that scar is on his back. It looks fresh and new. I tried to touch it, but realized that Percy is only an acquaintance that I met along the way. And if he knows me, I think him weird, and that' final.

But that scar…it is still bothering me.

And then I saw Percy's eyes wake up. I quickly laid down, pretending I was sleeping incase he thought me some pervert staring at the scar that seriously bothers me. I laid down, and just snuggled on the cold dirt.

And then, I heard a yawn.

I had the urge to yawn for some reason, but I held it in. As I heard a crackle of leaves, I tried to actually go fast asleep.

But anyone who knows me would actually know I cannot sleep when I just woke up.

As I felt a hand reach towards mine, I sat up startled. Percy stared at me, his eyes widened.

"Um…"

"Yeah…" I said, and he knew what I meant.

He let go of my hand.

"So um…sorry about touching your hand…"

"Um…it's totally fine…" I replied, and we blushed. Who is this guy anyways? And why…why would he be touching my hands?

"Well…let's continue our journey-,"

"Why do we have to have a journey? What is this for? Why am I…" I said, my tone getting frustrated as I say each question. "Why am I so clueless of what's around me? It looks as if you know me. TELL ME!"

"I don't know, okay! Stop pressuring me saying that I am leading you to some dumb journey. It isn't. It's to save your life and return you to where you REALLY belong."

"Then where do I belong?" I asked, tears automatically forming. "Where do I Percy? You know me right?"

"Yeah…" he answered.

"Then," I said, grabbing his hand and placing it on top of mine. "Please help me regain my memory! I can't stand being like this every single day! I need to find something that can like ease my memory! Please help me!"

"It's better that you don't know-,"

"I have the right to know!" I shouted at him, and I thought his eyes would widen.

It didn't.

"What! Not scared of me! Not even frightened?"

He was silent.

"ARRRG!" I shouted, and started to tackle him, but he grabbed my wrists and quickly went on top of me. His eyes looked at me with concern, but at the same time a bit of irritation.

"You seriously have to calm down your temper," he said, and I was going to punch him but he kept a good grip on my wrists.

"You won't tell me-,"

"It's good to not know! What's your problem?"

"I want to know-,"

"Then ask someone else! Don't ask me; I don't' want to be in the middle of this!"

I stared at him, tears falling down.

"My wrists hurt," I whispered, my eyes pained.

"Sorry," he said, and helped me up. And soon, I stared at him, crying.

"Annabeth-,"

"I'm sorry okay! I'm just frustrated that I can't even know my true identity…my life…it just feels like as a huge part of it is missing."

"You'll do just fine now-,"

"You don't understand Percy. You just don't."

"I know I don't'. But I am going to help you. But I won't help you on recovering your memories."

"Percy, you're such a jerk!"

And when I punched his back, I regretted it.

Percy winced, but didn't shout. I realized that he put on his shirt, but just because there is a shirt to cover it, doesn't mean the scar is gone.

"Percy-,"

"I'll just walk around. Stay here, all right?"

I stood there, feeling really guilty.

And soon, the day escalated quite quickly, and it was night.

"Where's Percy?" I asked, while biting into a chicken leg I hunted. "Why isn't he here?"

And then, I walked out. I walked near the river, till I saw Percy throw pebbles at the river; but his back wasn't healed.

"Percy?" I asked, and he stared at me. His shirt was off, and he blushed.

"Um…sorry about that," he said, reaching for his shirt. But I stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"What are you-,"

"Your wound…that scar…where did you get that?"

"I'm not telling you my personal-,"

"I'm your friend, remember?" I said.

"Yeah. You're a really good friend that punches their friend on their backs for frustration," Percy said.

He laughed, but I didn't.

"I'm sorry," I said, staring at him. Somehow…somehow that smile…gosh, that smile…that smile was just so bright, but he's in so much pain. He's helping me live, plus he is trying to do his best to get that scar healed.

"Annabeth-,"

"Look at that scar," I said, and I touched it very softly. He winced so badly, my eyes got teary eyed.

"I'm really sorry," I whispered, and he stared at me.

"It's alright, you didn't know…" he said, looking at me.

"I…gosh, Percy…" I said, and I hugged him right at the spot. He didn't respond at all, but I didn't care. But soon, I felt arms around me, and I felt secured. I stared at him, my heart feeling so guilty, while my mind was only thinking of that ugly scar on his back. Finally, I touched it, and he winced.

But something was so strange.

Because every touch that I gave him closed up the scar, revealing pure skin. I touched his scar that went all the way towards his back, and it now was perfectly sealed. And there was really no scar.

"OW!" he complained.

"Your scar…it's…gone…" I gasped, and he touched his back. He realized that his scar was gone.

"How did you-,"

"I don't know…" I said, my hands shaking wildly.

"You healed my scars…" he said.

"Yeah," I replied. "I'll go…um…go back…"

And I ran before he could ever say another word.

 **Percy POV:**

Dad once told me that if you find a girl that can heal your heart, your soul, and just generally you, she's the destined one to stay with you.

And before she ever healed them, I already knew.

 **Hey everybody! Please review; sorry for the long update; I promise tomorrow will have an update. I'm just super busy; I feel really bad because 1) I can't even update a chapter for you good readers and 2) I can't write every day like I do due to such a busy schedule that really makes me go crazy. Sorry; I promise I'll update tomorrow; maybe two chapters today. Anyways, hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Make sure to review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey great readers! What's up? I am doing great; since I am not busy, I can update! YEAH! So basically, I can update at least twice today…maybe once…I'm not sure, if you see a second update, don't be surprised. I am planning to later.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

I quickly put my shirt on, still surprised by just a light touch, my scars were healed. I was in the river, just trying to see if water can heal me.

It barely worked.

The cut was horrible. I remember Dad said that we, demons, are so powerful if a fork jabbed us, it would hurt. But if there is a scar or something that actually goes skin deep, that means that it was so severe, it is hard to heal.

And I will explain how I got that scar.

It happened while Annabeth was fast asleep. I was keeping watch till this blade cut deep in my skin. I yelled in pain. Annabeth was fast asleep (gosh, she must've been really tired), and I had to fight that ninja dude that seriously slit me with his blade.

Finally I did, and he was gone.

But that scar…that pained so much…wouldn't heal.

I decided to go to the river, thinking luck would heal them. I added the medical water on me. It seriously didn't work. I finally realized that I was super tired, and took off my shirt. I hoped that my scar would heal though it was impossible. I tried to think.

And the morning wasn't lucky either.

So I got into a fight with Annabeth, and the whole day, I spent time trying to heal the stupid scar that has been aching after she punched me.

And then, she healed them.

It was a miracle; I don't know how one ordinary girl's touch can do this, but it was incredible. It felt like…when she touched them…fine. I'll admit it hurt a little bit, but it also felt purifying. It felt refreshing, though it ached. I had to say it felt as if someone was pinching my wound, but very softly. I couldn't think of anything besides the pain, and the feeling of being comfortable.

And when she was frightened herself, I realized what Dad once told me.

 _"_ _Percy," Dad said to me, the day before he died. "If you ever find a girl that makes you heart feel so happy, and heals you emotionally, and their touch is ever so healing, she is the right girl for you. And that means that that girl's touch is forever your true love. It conceals that that girl has the true touch…the destined touch…to love you."_

 _"_ _Dad-,"_

 _"_ _That's how I met your…mother…" he said sadly. "Remember that."_

 _"_ _Will…" I asked, my little six year old sea-green eyes staring at Dad. "she break my heart?"_

 _"_ _That…I don't know," he said, and I looked at the ground._

 _"_ _But I'm sure that the person you love…that girl you love…will never leave you."_

 _I gave him a toothy grin, and he kissed my forehead._

 _"_ _Goodnight Percy," Dad said, which was the last time I saw him._

 _"_ _Goodnight Daddy."_

And those words…the way Annabeth healed them…the way Dad worded them…it was exact.

 _"…_ _if their touch is ever so healing…"_

 _"…_ _conceals that the girl has the true touch…the destined touch…to love you."_

And right before I was going to say a word, she left me, running with a shocked expression.

And so now, it is me, standing here on the ledge, thinking of Annabeth.

And I think over the few days, she really accepted me. She may be the real girl I always wanted. She might be the girl that is seriously thinking I am crazy, but soon will reconnect with me.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Percy walked back; his eyes searching mine. I looked away, and he finally stared at me.

"Hop on the horse," he said, and I stared at him.

"We're staying comfortably-,"

"We have to go. They're lurking in the forest. We have to safely be in the village."

And I was convinced to hop on the horse.

As I grasped Percy's waist, we rode along. I hugged him tightly, and he rode on. Finally, after like I don't know…some time, we arrived at the village.

"Percy-,"

"ANNABETH!" I heard a shout, and saw a blonde haired boy with cold blue eyes run towards me, his eyes tearing up.

"Who is he?" I whispered, my teeth gritted at Percy.

"Some guy that kissed you."

"Gross," I whispered, and he smiled.

"Anna…who is he doing here?" he glared at Percy.

"What do I-,"

"I was rescuing her fool. And I do wish for you to leave us alone."

"You don't have the right to keep her captive."

"He isn't," I said, hating him by the moment.

"And you don't have the right to give me that glare when I saved her."

"How am I-,"

"Look at the mirror," I said. "And see your priceless expression-,"

"Annabeth…why are you being so mean? " the guy asked.

"Who is he?" I whispered to Percy, who fixed his eyes on that guy.

"He's Luke. He was your friend…"

"But he seems so cold."

"I know," Percy exclaimed.

"Annabeth. Get down here…he's a stupid idiot-,"

"Don't tell her to do what you want her to do!" Percy defended. I was glad he was defending for me, but he looked really like I don't know…he was glaring at Luke in a really 'I hate you' side. Wonder who Luke was in my life.

"Let's go-,"

And before I can see who Luke was, we rode towards the village. I grasped onto his waist, and he finally halted at an old house. He led me inside there, and there was a simple bed.

"Go sleep over there-,"

"You're mad…are you?"

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are…" I said, smiling. Percy smiled back.

"You're too stubborn."

"You're too weak."

 **Percy POV:**

"WEAK?"

"Mhm."

I scooped her up, and tickled her. She started to laugh, her eyes tearing up from laughing too much. Finally, I stopped, and laid beside her.

"Percy?"

"Mhm?" I said, staring at the ceiling.

"Who were you in my life?"

I stared at her. She was looking at the ceiling. "You just seem…I don't know…a good friend…"

"I'm just Percy you know… the guy that was your friend."

"Mmm…" she said. "Did I do anything special for you?"

"Yeah," I said, staring at her, and slowly moving my hand towards hers. Wait…why am I being this way?

"How?"

"You…" and then I realized I was telling her something so huge that she might hate me. "You were kind."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

And then Annabeth smacked me with a pillow. She laughed, and I smacked her with the same pillow. We started to fight with just one pillow and a blanket. We were laughing so hard, we didn't realize that at the end, we were tangled to each other.

And when we did, she blushed.

And when I stared at her, I felt like giving her a huge hug.

And then, we untangled from snuggling next to each other.

And after that, I gave her a good night hug, and crept outside where I slept with just a rug as a blanket and a shoe in exchange of a pillow.

If I had to sleep this uncomfortably for Annabeth, I will.

 **Did you like it? Hope so! Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody! This is chapter 14 of** **Heal My Scars** **. Now here's a little downer; I am impatient as well, and I am not sure if you guys are, but don't you want Annabeth and Percy to kiss? Now, my downer is that it's going to be a long time before they actually kiss. So um…hope you guys still have hope; feelings will develop in the story, and I promise you that kiss you've been waiting for, will be the best kiss yet.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy; please review! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

Ever since I broke up with Rachel, I became stronger.

And even Rachel's embrace hadn't healed my wounds from my heart. Her embrace showed love and compassion, but it has never made me feel the way Annabeth does. I don't know what's wrong with my mind, but ever since Annabeth slowly healed away the pain, I began to fall closer and closer to her.

And every day, she gets beautiful.

And every second, her smile is much more attractive than last time.

I have to admit it was strange of Annabeth to be this way. She looked much more beautiful. And I noticed that with her grey eyes and blonde hair, since grey was darker than blonde, it totally stood out.

And now, I had to give myself a mental slap before I noticed it was early dawn, and Annabeth was sitting on the porch, staring up at the night sky.

"Hey Annabeth," I said, and she smiled at me.

"Hey Percy…" she said, and I smiled.

"So…what are you thinking there?" I asked, making her smile a bit.

"Just about my life. I wonder who you were in my life as well as Luke. Was Luke somehow special?"

"He gave you a kiss. Who knows?"

"But I just don't feel that connection with him," she said, frowning. Then she blushed, staring at me. "Don't think this as if I like you; I still think you quite stupid, but every day I wonder who YOU are. You just seem like a major factor in my life. I don't know why, but you just do."

I smiled.

"And this dagger," she said, holding the dagger. "It feels so good to give it a touch. But I don't know why I would be drawn into a sword."

"That's because you loved to sword fight," I said, making her smile at me. It was so beautiful…wait, PERCY JACKSON, WHY ARE YOU ACTING THIS WAY TODAY? WHAT IS YOUR STINKIN PROBLEM?!

"Really?" she asked, a gleam in her eyes.

"You…hey! You're leading me to your past!"

"I can't help it," she whined, and I stared at her. "I don't know why you won't tell me. You're making me feel as if my life is empty.

"That's because I don't want you to…"

"To…"

"I just don't want you to get hurt okay?" I said, but I knew it was different. I knew because of that same night when she lost her memory, that day when she saved her life just for me…if she hears that I went with Rachel, she'd hate the guts out of me.

And I simply can't leave her because she means something to me.

"Percy? Can you at least tell me who you were?"

"Well," I said. "That's the reason why I can't answer your all so memory question."

"Did you do something wrong to me?" she asked, her face scrunched up into a worried expression.

"Annabeth-,"

"If you did something wrong to me…" she said, and her eyes softened. "I won't mind."

"Excuse me?"

"It's the past," she said.

"You're creeping me out here," I said, laughing. She smiled.

"Why?"

"You'd always be that girl who would like fight till the end."

"I still do."

"No you don't."

"Oh really?"

"Want a bet?"

"Sure."

"Then what do you propose?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, I know what will definitely make you lose."

"What? I can defeat a bear! I can actually make someone be very injured. I can-,"

"I don't like you okay?" she said, and that stung just a little bit. "But hear me out. I bet you can't do this. Kiss me."

I felt this strong connection, and I closed my eyes. I came closer by the second till-

"Don't," she said, and I opened my eyes. We were so close to each other; her eyes stared down at my lips as I stared at hers. My mouth was ever so close to her lips. I was ready to kiss her. I was ready to fully show her how much I cared for her. But she didn't want it.

Weirdly, I felt hurt.

I felt like I was dejected. I felt like she didn't like me. I am glad but at the same time not glad she lost her memory. What if she likes Luke? What if…possibly…she might hate me after I tried to kiss her?

I stayed at that same position, feeling deep down hurt. Finally, when she turned her eyes towards mine, she smiled.

"So you are brave, huh?" she said, and squished my cheeks.

"AAHHH! What are you doing-,"

"You're cheeks are so squishy!" she exclaimed, laughing as I tried to propel away from her. I was squishing her cheeks until I felt a hand shove me down the porch. I saw Annabeth getting dragged away from Luke.

"Let her go!" I said, but he got her up the horse.

"LET ME GO!" Annabeth shrieked, but he wouldn't listen. He rode away, Annabeth hanging on for dear life. I tried to run, but a horse is faster than a demon. And I will admit that because I am not specialized in running. I specialized in water…purifying lives…saving the forest…and being me.

But just because I can't run fast…

Doesn't mean I don't know how to know the basics of a demon.

Are you set brain?

Set.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"LET ME GO!" I cried, and when we arrived at the forest, he took my hands and stared straight through my eyes. "Annabeth Chase…why are you acting this way, huh?"

"Excuse me-,"

"Ever since you met Percy…you're acting different."

"Excuse me, if you can leave me alone-,"

"Do you even remember me?" he asked, and I stared at him.

"Luke. That's all I know."

"Annabeth-,"

"I am feeling VERY uncomfortable that you disrupted my play time with Percy. I would like you to let my hand go."

"ANNABETH-,"

"My wrists hurt," I whispered, and he let them go.

"Annabeth…" he said, tears falling down, and I knew the moment he cried I whimpered. He just looked so sad. I couldn't help but feel his pain. But why?

"Annabeth, I'm Luke. Luke Castallean. You have to remember me!"

"I don't need to. I don't even know who you are-,"

And he pulled me close to him. I stopped saying a word, shocked from his sudden embrace. I couldn't even move; it felt like as if I was paralyzed.

"Annabeth…I love you."

And right when he leaned into me, I slapped him.

"ANNABETH-,"

"You rotten beast. How dare you touch a girl without her consent?" I cried, terrified of Luke.

"Listen to me-,"

"I can't! You're weird! How can you just embrace someone by yanking them towards the horse to the forest, making them utterly confused of what's happening when finally you propose for a kiss?"

"If you'd hear me out, I'd appreciate that."

"If you'd let me go to Percy, I'd gladly appreciate that."

"Look, we were really good friends Annabeth. And I loved you for who you were. Ever since we had that sword fight match…you seriously won my heart. So for years, I stayed being beside you, trying to protect you from the dangers of the world. And finally, you are gone away to some other guy so called Percy, trying to break away from me. What have I done so wrong? Why…do you have to hurt me all the time?"

Okay, is he forcing me to like him?

"Luke…are you telling me to like you just because you were my friend?"

Luke blushed, and was attempting to say something before I cut him off.

"Luke…you can't just do that," I exclaimed, and he looked down at the floor.

"YEAH!" I heard a voice behind us. I turned around, seeing Percy who blushed immediately. But I wasn't weirded out Percy came out of nowhere.

I was relieved.

"PERCY!" I said, hugging him, and pointing at Luke like a pre-schooler. "He's bothering me."

"Don't touch Annabeth…EVER…" Percy warned, and Luke gave him the stare.

"Oh, are you seriously challenging me?"

"Maybe I am."

"Oh, it's on!" Luke shouted, and shoved Percy. Percy got a scar on his cheek, and I covered my mouth with my hands. I stood in the corner, trying to stop the fight. When I touched Luke, he pushed me, causing me to fall towards the ground. A stupid splinter buried through my skin, causing me to squirm in pain.

And then, right before my eyes, Luke fell down.

"Don't ever mess around with Annabeth," he said, and I saw Luke, with bruises and his lip was leaking out blood.

"PERCY-,"

And Percy grabbed my wrists. I first thought he was casual about it, but when he stared at me, his eyes were serious. His eyes…it stared at me sternly. His grasp was not too tight, but his hands held a firm grip on my wrists. He dragged me towards Luke's horse.

"HEY! THAT'S MY HORSE-,"

Percy smirked, which I thought was so hot. Wait…excuse me? Why am I thinking that way?

"It was a very bad choice for you to bring this horse," he said, and got up. Before I ever was going to the saddle, he literally scooped me up, and before Luke can ever run towards us, the horse galloped away, Percy not even holding my hands. I turned back, seeing Luke who had his fists clenched. But the part that made things more sad was his eyes that showed how much he was in pain.

But before I ever was going to cry because I knew Percy was mad at me, and that Luke made me feel so uncomfortable, I felt a hand touch mine, so caring...so loving.

 **Hey everybody! I updated! So hope you guys like it; please review! I worked extra hard on it so…yeah.**

 **Please review! Tell me how you like it! I will, on the next chapter, just dedicate a few of my folks that really** **made me happy. Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody! So, thank you for all your awesome reviews! :D I really thank all my viewers AND reviewers for being a huge supporter; hope you like my chapter; please review!**

 **BUT WAIT! Before I ever tell go to my story, I just want to dedicate a few special people to make this story possible.**

 **Abooknerdandproud: Thank you for always being there for me; your stories are great, and you are so wonderful!**

 **Iluvboooks: You, my awesome but stupid sister, is always so support. Love you! :D**

 **LucyTheCrazyUnicorn: You've always been a great supporter; thank you!** **You are so sincere and sweet! :D**

 **Posiedonera333: Thank you for your endless support; I greatly appreciate that! So sincere…**

 **Someone the World Forgot: Thank you for staying by my side by reading my stories from the beginning of The Time Machine.**

 **Anyways, that is SO FAR I can think of; the next chapter will have a few more. Anyways, please enjoy; this chapter will be extra long! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

"Percy-,"

"You okay?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?" I asked. Luke made me so mad.

"Thank you," she said, and gave me a hug. I hugged her back, and she smiled.

"But can I let out one statement?"

Not noticing anything but her embrace, I responded, "Mhm…"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," she said, and I broke off from her.

"What do you mean I am a Seaweed Brain?"

"You could've handled things much more wisely," she said, and flicked me in the head.

"Meaning…"

"You could've just dragged me away instead of causing a commotion. You're so stupid," she said.

"I AM NOT!"

"Yeah, you're smart, but you probably need this girl," she said, tapping her head. "For assistance."

"Meaning?"

"You are dependent."

"What do you mean I am dependent?"

"It's just that….you can't even cook-,"

"Hey, I roasted a chicken when you…"

"You roasted chicken for me?" she asked, her eyes puzzled. Right. She forgot.

"Yeah," I said, and changed the subject. "AND I can do my laundry-,"

"You have stains everywhere."

"Still."

She smiled, and fuzzed my hair. "As a friend, you really need me to help you."

I laughed. Then I became calm, and stared at her. "Maybe…maybe I do."

"You got that right!" she said, smiling and laughing. But when she stared back at me, I only gave her a faint smile.

"Everything all right?" she asked, giving me a look of concern.

"Definitely," I covered, making her smile again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nah, are you?"

"I'm not THAT hungry. I can wait-,"

"You're hungry."

"I'm not. No joke. I just want to talk."

"Okay," I said, and she smiled.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Perhaps…if I touch you…can I heal that scar you had as well as that bruised up lip?"

"What?"

"You have a bruised up lip, and a scar that looks like a cat clawed you. It makes me feel uncomfortable. Can I touch it, and see it if heals?"

"Sure," I said, but when she touched it, nothing worked.

"Huh?" she said, and touched her hands. "Why isn't it working?"

"I seriously don't know," I said, and smiled at her.

"I…man, I feel so stupid," she said, and put her fingers to her temples. "This healing thing is so complicated."

"I know," I said. But when she stared at me again, her eyes looked deep with meaning. It looked as if she wanted to heal the scars. Her hands trembled as she went closer to my lips. I just stared at her hand, and when she touched it, I gasped in pain. But something felt purifying.

It felt exactly like how she touched my back and healed them.

My eyes widened, but hers stayed calm. She was about to trail off till I grasped her lips, still holding them towards my lips.

"Percy, what are you-,"

I blushed, realizing that she felt uncomfortable. I made her go to my cheeks, and they were quickly healed afterwards.

"Thanks," I said, and she smiled.

I stared at her hands, till I realized something that REALLY bothered me.

A splinter was stuck on her hands; that whole part was red. I didn't like it one bit.

"We're going inside," I said, grasping her wrists.

"Percy-,"

But I lifted her up, making her walk towards the door.

"What are you-,"

But I dragged her in, closed the door. I sat her down, letting myself rummage through the cabinets. Once I got ahold of the aid kit, I started to take off her splinter.

"AHHH!" she said, and I laughed.

"Whimp," I muttered, making her kick me.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I shouted, letting her take the giggle this time.

"That's for calling me a whimp Seaweed Brain," she said, laughing. I was about to kiss her cheek when I realized she only considered me a friend. Why did she have to lose her memory? No…I don't know whether or not I should be glad or not that she lost her memories.

I was restricted to kiss her.

And I know that you know…I shouldn't do so…but she seemed so happy from my embrace; I just wanted to give her a kiss right there. But how could I when she ONLY considers me a friend?

I laughed.

"Well I am so sorry WISE GIRL!" I said, and she smiled.

"Thanks. At least that proves I am not a SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"HEY-,"

And she fuzzed my hair. We laughed, but soon when I pinched her fingers from taking of the splinter, she cried. I wiped away those tears, and she stared at me with pure sadness…but also hope. As the splinter came out, she cried harder until it was gone.

"It's okay," I said, taking a piece of cloth and wrapping it around her finger. It was bleeding.

"That hurt," she whimpered, while crying. I wiped them away, and cupped her face.

"It's alright," I smiled warmly, and she gave me a small smile.

"It hurt a lot."

"I know it did."

"How would you know?"

"I've got splinters MANY times. Don't ask," I said, and she laughed.

"Percy?"

"Mhm?"

"Why are you always next to me? Who's Luke? Was Luke important in my life?"

I stared at her, feeling a little jealous.

"He's…"

"I want to know. Somehow, I care for him in a way. I know I dejected him but…he's just in my brain…"

"Tomorrow," I said sadly. This was the right choice. "I'll drop you off at Luke's. He was your good friend. You should apologize to him."

"And you're being with me…right?" she said, staring at me.

"Nope. You stay with Luke."

"Why are you being this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want me out?" she said, her eyes full of sadness.

"It's not that," I whispered to Annabeth. "It's just that…you deserve to be with Luke. Luke actually likes you, and-,"

"You said he was JUST my friend," she said, crossing her arms.

"But you FEEL that strong connection Annabeth," I said, staring at her eyes calmly. "And in the past, you kissed him. You LIKE him."

"But I don't feel that strong connection without you…"

And she covered her mouth, her face turning red automatically.

"Ignore…IGNORE WHAT I SAID!" she said, and shoved me. She stormed away, making me in the room, silent.

 **Annabeth POV:**

ANNABETH CHASE, what were you thinking? Why did you say your real feelings? He's probably going to misunderstand, thinking that you like him. But you don't! He's JUST your friend-

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice say. I turned around, facing Percy who smiled at me.

"GO AWAY!"

"Annabeth, I know what you said was just a slip of the mouth," he said, laughing, but his eyes showed a sense of sadness. Is he sad? Is he hurt? Is he okay?

"Thank you," I said. "For understanding."

And Percy put his arms around me, and dragged me inside for me to go to bed. When Percy went out, I can see the moonlight go through the windows. I look through them; seeing Percy shiver in the darkness, using a rug and a shoe for support.

"Percy, come in," I whispered, letting Percy rise up, and come close to me.

"Percy? Percy-,"

"Why are you awake? Aren't you supposed to sleep?"

"Sleep? Who said I was going to sleep?"

"I thought you would," he grinned.

"Whatever. I'll sleep outside today."

"What? Why?"

"You're cold."

"No, I'm not-,"

"Just come in and sleep."

"How about you?"

"How about this?" I can be in the corner of the room while you be in the other?"

"Sure," he said, and he came inside, snuggling close to the corner.

As I heard his snores, I stared up the ceiling though it was dark. I wondered; was those words a slip of the tongue? Or what if…what if Annabeth Chase admits that it was truly from her heart?

 **Hey everybody! Please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey all my wonderful readers! So I just wanted to tell you guys sorry for letting you guys wait on such a long update; I really feel bad; I can't stop saying this but I am BUSY! You don't know how much I have to like do things; chores, tests, etc. It just built up on me, causing me to rest on my free time which was such a short time. I am very sorry, but I promise I will make up for it.**

 **Anyways, I won the spelling bee! Well, it's not so extraordinary because we did that in our classroom, but still. I feel so happy that I won that competition! Anyways, getting off topic; let's get on to the story! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

"AHHHH! SPIDER SPIDER SPIDER TO THE POWER OF SPIDER! THERE IS A SPIDER! KILL THAT EVIL SPIDER! KILL THAT EVIL SPIDER! AHHH! AAHHH! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!" I heard a shrill scream. My eyes fluttered open immediately, and faced Annabeth who was crying hard. I got up, letting her stand up.

"Annabeth-,"

"KILL THAT SPIDER!" she said, sobbing harder. She went behind me, grasping on to my shoulders as if life depended on it.

"Fine," I said, and began to go closer.

"DON'T!" she said, and I stared at her. I scooped her up, and went closer.

"STOP!" she cried, and I squished the bug.

"Killed it," I said, and hugged her closely. She cried, making the tears go through my cloth, though my skin. But they automatically dried up because hey, I'm a water demon.

"It's okay," I said, moving her away through the spider, and she still clung on to me.

"I was really scared," she said, and started to touch my cheeks. "You don't know how scared I was."

"Isn't that why I am here?" I said, and she smiled.

"Yeah," she said and flicked my forehead. I pretended to wince, and she laughed.

"Haha!" she laughed, and I laughed along. Finally, she went away, folding her blanket as I went along with her.

"So, how did you discover the spider?"

"I have a sensor when it comes to spiders," she said, and snatched the blanket from my hands.

"You're such a slow poke," she said, folding the blanket quickly. "Dumb idiot."

"How am I a dumb idiot?" I said, and she laughed.

"You just are."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

And together, we smiled.

"Anyways, what's the plan for the day?" she asked, and I stared at her.

"Wait…are you seriously saying you have no idea what we're going to do today?"

"Hey! It's not like I am your boyfriend or anything! I don't make the schedule as if this is some sort of…I don't know…date!"

"I never said you were my boyfriend," she said, and then smirked. "And I just asked that so maybe if you didn't know, we can brainstorm an idea."

I blushed immediately.

"Boys are so weird," she said, putting the two folded blankets on top of a table. "So…so weird…"

"HEY-,"

"Shut up and let's get to work!" she said, and smiled at me.

"Meaning…"

"What, are you making me do all the work?" she said, her mouth turning into an automatic frown.

"No…that's not…THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I shouted, and she laughed.

"Then, will you make this room all clean while I go roam around the village?"

I mumbled, knowing a gentleman would do that. "Fine. But…fine."

"Thanks!" she said, hugging me, which was quite unexpected. I blushed, feeling her breath get softer as she let go, smiled casually, and ran towards the door, hearing a slam. I sighed, and began going through the closet, taking the mop and starting to mop the floors…

 **Annabeth POV:**

I felt the wonderful air rush through my mouth, to my lungs. I felt the cool breeze go through my hair, as I went through the busy streets, thinking of what should I first do. It seemed so crowded…but so happy. The merchandisers seemed to smile from great business; the people who bought the merchandise seemed happy…everything seemed great. I felt happy as well; just seeing everyone's happy face…

"Annabeth?" I turned around, facing a girl with kaleidoscope eyes and choppy hair. "ANNABETH!"

I stood there, quite confused of who this person is.

"ANNABETH! I AM SO…SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE!" she said, hugging me. "Yuck. You hadn't even changed your clothes! Why don't we get some fresh warrior clothes for you-,"

"Excuse me…who are you?" I asked, tilting my head, trying to recognize her. But it was really nothing.

"Annabeth…wait…you don't remember me?" she said, her eyes glowing dimmer then last time. "Sorry…I'll just go-,"

"I may not know who you are," I said, but smiled. "But maybe you're part of my life. I deserve to know, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

"And so nice to meet you," I said, sticking my hand out. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"I'm…I'm Piper Mclean," she said, her eyes full of sadness as her smile turned into a frown. "You…you really don't know…you really don't…don't…don't know who I am?"

"Of course I do!" I said. "You're Piper Mclean! You just told me that."

"Oh my gosh," she said. "We've got some adjusting to go on…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, quite confused.

"You're my friend! I have to notify the rest you lost your memory-,"

"PLEASE! Please…please don't," I said, and her eyes faultered.

"Why? Wait…you really don't want to know your past?"

"It's not that," I said, and sighed. "It's just that I don't want a commotion. I don't know who I am except my name…and this guy…"

"WHO?" she said, getting excited. "Do you like that guy?"

"NO!" I said, and her eyes widened. She put her hands up in the air.

"Didn't mean…didn't mean to let you get THAT defensive…"

"That guys just a friend," I said.

"As always. You never really liked guys anyways. All the boys you met were only considered as your friends. And apparently a lot wanted you to like them back…because they liked you."

"No way…" I gasped, and she smiled.

"Oh please," Piper said, smiling. "It's not that bad. How good is it for boys to like you?"

"Shut up," I said, and she smiled.

"The first word you ever said to me was that."

"What?"

"You said 'shut up' to me. That time, Thalia and you had a fight. And when I just interrupted to give you guys tea to calm down, you said 'shut up'. I didn't know you then; I knew Thalia. And now…now we're here…we were good friends until you forgot your memories."

"Sorry," I said, looking down.

"NO! Don't be," Piper exclaimed. "And right now, your clothes REALLY boggle my mind. Why don't we shop and we can get you a…ahem…a new look?"

"Oh, I am totally fine-,"

"Come on!" she said, and started to grab my wrists, dragging me towards the crowd.

"Excuse me, SORRY!" I said as she finally led me to a store that was full of clothes.

"You must be hungry," she said, seating me down this bakery.

"Yeah," I said, and soon I was stuffed with bagels."

"So…who's that guy-,"

"He's just a friend…that's all…" I said, and she smiled.

"That guy must be hungry. You can take the rest to him."

I nodded.

"Well…nice meeting you Annabeth. We should meet often."

"Mmm…" I said, and she hugged me.

"I got to meet Jason," she said, and ran off. "BYE!"

"BYE!" I said, and I walked towards Percy.

 **Hey everybody! Sorry for the late update; really sorry again! But I will update tomorrow; please review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey all my wonderful readers! As I promised, this is the 17th chapter of** **Heal My Scars** **! Hope you like it; btw, this chapter is quite cute…**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Grabbing the sack of bakery goods, I went back to home. As I finally arrived, I can see puddles of water all over the house. I can see frustrated shadows…which I can assume is Percy…splashing against the water.

Bakery goods, I'll be right back.

I placed them on the bench, and opened the door. Then, I immediately gasped. The whole house was wet. The floors…walls…shelves…everything. And then I felt a splash of water, realizing that Percy started to yell out in frustration.

Then, he realized I was here.

 **Percy POV:**

"Annabeth-,"

She glared at me.

"What's all this?" she asked, shaking off some water even though it made no difference.

"I-,"

"Tell me…what's all of THIS!"

"I tried to clean…"

"What's all of this," she asked with anger as I stared at her.

"If you can let me explain-,"

"I'm worried."

"Annabeth, please let me explain-,"

"I don't care about this," she said, pointing to the room. I am worried about this," she said, touching my cheek to this scar. "What happened?"

I froze, shocked she wasn't caring about how I made the room…worse.

"Annabeth-,"

"Will you stop trying to say something? We need to inspect this," she said, and dragged me outside. I looked down, ashamed that I received a scar and made a whole commotion.

"NOW you can tell me what happened," she said, touching my cheek with concentration.

"Well, I was trying to clean, till-,"

"Don't move," she said, and she closed her eyes. The wind blew, causing her hair to flow. It seemed so magical; the scar closed up ever so slowly, making my mind go blank automatically.

"So you were saying…"

"Heh…"

"Percy-,"

"Right…so I was cleaning…and then a glass broke…and then I got angry…and then I tripped on a stupid pillow…then glass scraped my cheeks…then-,"

"This sounds so immature," she said, smiling. "But I'll forgive you. Gosh, I should've never trusted you to clean the house."

I looked down, hurt and embarrassed.

"A girl could do better than that," she said, smirking. She took the rag that was clutched in my hand (I was holding a rag? I thought I was holding the mop…). "Let me take care of this."

And after thirty minutes, I checked again.

It looked as if a tiger was trapped in a cage and had no other choice but to throw a tantrum and scratch every part of the cage.

"Uh…"

"GO AWAY!" she shouted, and splashed a bucket of water on me.

I was drenched.

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR-,"

"HEY! I don't care if you're wet or not! All I care about is to fix this room!"

"You made it worse!"

"I made it better."

"The paint in the wall got scratched!" I shouted.

"SO?"

"SO YOU BETTER GET A GRIP AND APOLOGIZE!"

She screeched, and fell down, crying. Tears fell down her face rapidly. "FINE! I'M SORRY! I JUST…I JUST…"

"You just…"

"I," she said, blushing with embarrassment. "I never really knew how to cook and stuff…"

We both stared at the ground, helpless.

"Well…" I said. "It's okay."

"And you shout at me!"

"And you splash a bucket of water on me!"

"And you start giving me stress by coming in the room when I am not finished!"

"And you start being immature about everything!"

"How am I being immature?"

"You're acting like a little kid!" I said, and Annabeth stands up.

"You know what? If you were a real gentleman, you'd be comforting me!"

And by that, she stormed off. And I knew from the day on forward, I stressed her out.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Jerk," I said, roaming around the forest. "I don't even know where I am going! Oh wow! Now I'm lost! And what luck! It's about to be night!" I shouted, kicking a rock. It skidded across the ground.

"Annabeth?" I heard a voice shout. "ANNABETH!"

Sounded like Percy.

I didn't want to see that jerkface at all. He's just a piece of crap. I don't want to run towards him, letting me surrender and say sorry. Gosh, he didn't need to make me feel bad! And maybe…

Maybe I overreacted.

"PERCY!" I shouted, running back, until I tripped on a stupid log. I fell down, and winced.

"AAHHH!" I shouted, tears swelling up my eyes. "AAHHHH!"

"ANNABETH!" I heard his voice coming closer and closer till I saw his sea-green eyes stare directly at mine. "Oh gosh, you're always so clumsy!"

And with that, he scooped me up, immediately sitting me down on that same log I tripped on. I winced, tears beginning to fall down without my consent. Percy quickly wiped them away. Then those sea-green eyes searched for any injuries; until he saw blood soaked on my knee. It was horrible; the log scraped into my knee…and the ground…and the crisp of the leaves…and then that hard bang on the knee…then the scratch…it stung. As I winced in pain, he quickly took out a pocket knife, and ripped a piece of his shirt sleeve. He then took out a little container, opening the lid. I saw a creamy ointment in store, and he carefully rolled up the bottom of the pants. My knee was exposed soon, smudged with dirt. He sighed, and tucked in the shirt sleeve and ointment in his pant pocket. As I got carried away, I rested my head on Percy's chest. I felt relieved that Percy didn't even say a word; it made me try to think clearly; why did I fall? And why…why was I so stupid enough to trip on a log?

I closed my eyes, breathing the fresh air. Percy placed me down, and I realized I was on the rim of the water and land.

"It's infected," he said, and with a scoop of water that seemed to glow (is that possible? Well…Percy's full of surprises anyways…) and splashed it on my knee.

I screamed, but something felt so weird. The water cleansed out all the dirt once it splashed.

"A miracle," I said, and Percy didn't even look at me. When I was about to touch it, he grabbed my wrists.

"Don't touch it," he said, and for the first time, we looked at each other's eyes carefully. And even though we looked at each other's eyes a million times, this seemed a little special. It was just this feeling inside me…I don't know…maybe renewed friendship…

Then, I winced. I can feel Percy's fingers gently apply the ointment on me. I cry, and with a strong thumb, Percy wiped my tears.

"Stop crying. You're strong Annabeth. Please don't cry," Percy said, and I stopped immediately. Finally, he nicely wrapped my knee with that clean piece of cloth, and soon he sighed.

"Annabeth…why on earth do you have to throw a tantrum?"

"What do you mean?"

"After I cleaned the house, I searched everywhere! You were gone! Not in the village! Not in the rivers! Not even where Luke was! You had to make things hard for me Annabeth! Do you know HOW WORRIED I WAS?"

"Percy-,"

"I THOUGHT I LOST YOU! YOU WERE GONE! I WENT AROUND THE FOREST TWICE! AND EVERY SINGLE TIME, YOU WEREN'T THERE!"

"Percy-,"

"And now…" he said. "ARG! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE THAT RUDE?"

"I'M NOT BEING RUDE, OKAY? I JUST NEEDED TIME TO THINK!"

Percy sighed, and his eyes immediately softened after that. "Why do you have to make me…"

I was silent. He turned away, starting to walk away.

"We're acting like kids," I said. "And we're adults on top of that."

Percy still walked away.

"And this fight is stupid. I want to apologize."

He stopped in his tracks.

"I just let my anger out on you. And I'm sorry."

And Percy ran to me, giving me a hug.

"Don't leave me ever, okay? You worried me so much. Understand?"

"Understood."

 **Hey everybody! I feel like a jerk for not updating; but I am! I am so sorry; today as well as every other day will be great; I am so sorry for the lack of updates; I really want to update every single day; now I can…but last time I can't. I feel very ashamed; I could've finished about seven to ten chapters already but I hadn't…my apologies. Anyways, please review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everybody!** **I am able to update again; now I know many of you might be wondering this (I am not sure…), but this is when the genre of adventure starts. This very chapter will be very thrilling…sort of…it'll just give a little suspicion…anyways, please review! :D**

 **And I just want to thank all my readers and reviewers…just remember that I am always thinking about you every day, and my lack of updates made me quite sad. You guys are always so special to me, and me not updating makes me feel so crappy. I'm sorry; and I will make it up by updating once a day. Anyways, this is summer, so read as much books as you can! Go to the library or something…and read so much fanfiction stories. No joke; I read stories that are just so good; and all you Fanfiction writers out there…you guys are amazing. Okay…totally off topic, but seriously, you guys are wonderful. And lastly, I just want to tell you guys that just keep that in mind; that though I don't update every single day that time, I really thought of you guys, and I promise I will make it up.**

 **Anyways, please enjoy! And remember to read the top portion; very important! On top of that, it is underlined! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

 _Her stormy grey eyes stared deeply at mine, looking at me. It seemed as if she didn't care that I was a monster; it just showed her pure feelings though it was so hard to decipher her emotions. She looked at me in a way that she was sorry. And lastly, when I gave her a hug, she hugged me back, and made me feel so special. That feeling….that one touch…purified me. It felt like magic. And she doesn't only physically heals my scars; she emotionally does as well…_

 **? POV:**

"A love? With the duchess?" I asked, startled.

"Yes…your highness. The king was taking more research; Duchess Rachel is brokenhearted from heartbreak."

"I see. Do you know the young man's name?"

"We really hadn't gotten much details…but we've also found some similarities with that same man as well as another."

"Which is…"

"The Torches told us that they've heard a monster was lurking in the village area…Rachel concluded…but they are not finding any monster. We are very skeptical of Rachel's words."

But the word 'monster' sounded so familiar to me, basically breaking my heart to pieces.

"Well…I would like you to make a thorough research about this! Understand?"

"Yes your highness."

"And once you get the name of the supposed monster…tell me."

"Yes your highness."

 **Annabeth POV:**

My eyes opened as I heard the distant sounds of the rain. I stared at Percy, who was already preparing pancakes. I rose up, staring at Percy. I realized that the room was nicely painted except to a minty blue color, as well as the wooden floor was all flat. The blankets were perfectly folded; and not even a droplet of water was in sight. When I walked slowly to Percy, he turned around, making me leap from surprise.

"PERCY!"

"Annabeth…don't do that," he smirked, and returned to flipping the pancakes. Cute. As I watched Percy flipping the pancakes, I soon realized how Percy was important in my life. I feel like without him, I wouldn't be safe here. Without him…I would stay where Luke is, and no offense to him, but he looks cheesy. Not to be rude…but he's not my type either. Well…maybe he is…I don't know! Luke makes me very confused. But there was this one feeling that Percy gave me…something I feel like in the past I never really experienced much…

Freedom.

That seems like the word. I just feel so free. I don't know what made me feel this way…like having no freedom. But it's just that...this feeling of something fluttering in my stomach…wait, is this even freedom? I don't know…just that rush of air that travels through my lungs makes me feel free. But now I question myself; what is that feeling of my stomach fluttering? It seems so familiar; but weirdly, I cannot describe, nor interpret. I think this is going to be a new journey for me; trying to identify my feelings today…in this world.

"This is going to be tasty," Percy said, and smiled at me. I turned to him, remember last night.

 _Don't ever leave me, okay? You worried me so much. Understand?_

 _Understood._

I smiled, and Percy smiled back. But the thing that made me about to laugh was that I wasn't smiling because it would be tasty. I was just smiling because of that feeling Percy gave me…it makes me flutter automatically.

Now I am seriously annoyed; what is this feeling that I have been feeling time to time?

I don't know; Annabeth, don't let this get to you. Forget about that feeling; it might be bad in the future. Don't let that confusing but lovely feeling go away because you're confused. Understand?

Understood.

And then it made me automatically think of Percy, about last night. Okay…why am I keep thinking about that? I don't know why; it just makes me feel so…I don't know! It's so confusing! Why on earth do I need to feel this way? Why on earth am I suddenly wondering what this feeling is all about? Why am I acting like a weirdo? This isn't me!

"Here," he said, taking my hand and leading me towards the portable table. He placed pancakes…which were blue…

"Percy…what is this?" I said, startled.

"Pancakes. Or let me reword in a better way…Percy's original BLUE pancakes."

"Is this edible?"

"What do you think?" he asked, and took a bit from his fork. He then said, "Ahhh!"

He basically meant for me to open my mouth.

"Ahhh…"

And I opened my mouth. He made me taste the blue pancakes…which weirdly tasted like heaven.

"DELICIOUS!" I screeched, letting him smile.

"Knew you'd love it," he said, smiling real big. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Well…what's our plan after this?" I asked, and he put down his fork.

"I…seriously don't know…"

"Seriously?"

"Mhm…" Percy said, taking another bite of his pancake.

"What if…"

"I'm listening…"

"Never mind," I said, biting my lip. I wanted to tell him that feeling I had…but what if it gets embarrassing from here? Never mind Annabeth. Don't even think about it.

"Well…I think we should you know…head out to the village."

"Right," I said.

"And one more thing," Percy said, taking out a napkin. He was going to wipe a stain somewhere in my face but I grabbed his wrists.

"I can do it myself," I said, and snatched the napkin from here. I wiped the left side of my cheeks.

"Dummy, it's here," he said, wiping my right cheek with a new napkin. "I'm just being generous."

"PERCY!"

"What?" he said, smirking mischeviously, which with some reason looked kind of cute. Then, we did the dishes and quickly dashed out in the village, towards the mall where a new day and adventure begins.

 **Hey everybody! Hope you like this; I worked super hard on this; now, curiosity is growing on who that question marked person is. I'm not telling you; it gets revealed later on in the story…and it's not going to be revealed so soon.** **But if anyone would like to PM me for a guess of who that mysterious person is in the plot, you may try it out. However, PLEASE PM ME ONLY TO GUESS. PLEASE DO NOT SET IT OFF AS A REVIEW. THANK YOU.** **Anyways, that was super important; make sure to read the underlined part…gosh, there is quite a lot of important messages in my little note! Haha…**

 **Anyways, please review! It means something to me you know…how you guys review constantly…and always are excited to read my story. It makes me feel like a special writer; thank you for that feeling! Anyways, please review (once again)! And lastly, remember to look at the underlined parts (hope that stood out perfectly). Well, hope you liked it! Please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everybody! I am so happy to present the 19** **th** **chapter of** **Heal My Scars** **! You guys are so sweet; probably without you guys, this story would stop, and that would be really sad for me as a writer. Thank you for letting this story possible. Anyways, if you want to know more about the mystery person, information is down below after the chapter is done. Take another guess and review me! I am going to give you a few info before getting to the story.**

 ***So, if you would like to know more about trying to guess the person, please PM me ONLY. That would be greatly appreciated. I would also like you to put as the heading: Heal My Scars Guesser. That would be gladly appreciated as well. By that, I would know what the topic is about. So, that is just a few information SO FAR. More information is down below, however, this info is super important. I just emphasize below to PM me instead of reviewing. But anyways, this info is super important as well. PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE! IT WILL BE UNDERLINED INCASE YOU GUYS WANT TO GUESS! :D**

 **Anyways, let's get back to the story! Please review! :D**

 **? POV:**

"Honey-,"

"I'm very worried," I said to his majesty.

"Rachel will be fine," he said, patting my back.

"No. This man is bothering me…very much."

"We shall send guards for research."

"Please do."

 **Percy POV:**

Annabeth strolled down the village streets with me. Our hands coincidentally came closer to each other, and it gave me the opportunity to touch her hand. Right when I was going to put them on top of hers, she straightened her hair.

"Look at those flowers!" she said, running towards them, smelling them. "Beautiful, huh?"

"Yeah," I said, only staring at Annabeth, who looked beautiful smelling the red rose.

"You look beautiful," we heard a voice behind us, and soon we turned around. I saw Luke. "Exactly like the rose."

"Luke," I said disgustedly.

"Luke! I meant…Luke…" Annabeth said, making me get a very bad feeling inside me.

"I just wanted to ask you something," he said, walking closer to Annabeth. He touched her hands, and asked, "Will you go on a date with me?"

My mind didn't function. Annabeth only stared at Luke's eyes…and they looked so willing. I stared down, until I got furious.

"Well guess what Luke? Annabeth is going on a date with me!"

"I asked first," he said, staring at Annabeth again. Annabeth just stared at Luke…shocked.

"Be that way!" I said, and turned around. I took a deep breath, trying to control my abrupt anger. But still, Luke bothered me. But mostly, Annabeth's stare was the most uncomfortable part that I was thinking of. _She wants to go for sure…she doesn't care about me yet…I am JUST her friend, that will be that! So Percy, why are you trying to arouse her attention when really she's going for Luke? Why are you being a dumb idiot, being jealous of what's supposed to happen? Why Percy Jackson…do you…have to fall for this girl named Annabeth? Wait…I can't say that. I really like her; and saying that seems like a crime…it's just…ARG! I don't like her! She is JUST my friend! What was I saying? Why is life hard? And why…why does Luke have to appear all the time-_

"Will you help me with my memory?" she asked, and my eyes widened. Luke gave me the most horrible grin ever. It was nasty! I hated him to the guts.

"Of course," he said. "Want to know about Percy Jackson first?"

"No…" she said, and shook her head. That stung. "I want to know more about you."

Ouch.

"Oh wow…" Luke said, jokingly. "I feel so flattered."

That was like…I don't know…a person that is 15 years old…who is flirting!

"I just want to know more about you…about the "camp" that you keep talking about. It feels all so connected…"

"Connected...it is."

"Ahh…well, why don't we walk together to chat-,"

"HEY!" I shouted, grabbing Annabeth's wrist. "Luke, stay away from her."

"Aww…why Percy? Is it such a crime?"

He was shocked, cause he was expecting this answer, which I totally didn't reply.

"YES! It is a crime. You're dating Annabeth, and you're disgusting. To me, it is a crime. You guys should be split apart. You guys should be-,"

"Percy, can you please stop acting immature?" I heard from Annabeth, and I froze. Why is she on Luke's side? It really stung.

"HEY-,"

"Aww…Annabeth, it seems like Percy has a crush on you…so cute…" he said mockingly. My cheeks went red as it burned with anger.

Annabeth was silent.

"I'm doing this not because I like her," I shouted. "I…"

"He's faltering," Luke laughed, but only by himself. Annabeth seemed to stare directly at my eyes as if every word is important."

"I…I am only doing this because she's my friend, and I don't like her hanging out with jerks!"

Annabeth's face looked okay, but her eyes showed a tint of sadness. Did I hurt her feelings by saying I didn't like her? But wait…she doesn't like me anyways so what's the point of saying that? She's probably going to be feeling relieved. Besides, she might be sad because I am being rude to Luke. Bingo…maybe that's the case. That made ME personally sad.

"Friendship…such a lame excuse!" Luke chuckled. "Well…Annabeth…my date…let's go!"

And he held her hands, turned her around, and walked her farther away.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"So, speaking of my memory-,"

"Want pretzels?" Luke said, and I accepted. With a few coins, he bought two pretzel breads.

"Take this," he said, and I accepted his pretzel. I chewed on it, and realized if Percy was here with me, it would be much more fun. I can react more comfortably while Percy would laugh at me, and then I'd laugh at his reaction, and then-

"Do you like it?" Luke asked, his eyes full of wonder.

"Oh, I love it," I said, smiling. But things felt different. I don't know if being with Percy all the time has affected my social interaction, but it just felt…weird. Being with Percy would be much more fun. I should've never left Percy. But…I know that Luke was somehow special in my life, and I need to discover my memories with his help. If Percy can't help me, then Luke can.

"Mmm…" he said, and while he was eating, he wasn't very sloppy. He ate neatly, unlike Percy who would munch the whole pretzel and have crumbs all over his mouth. And then, he would quickly wipe them away with a napkin. And for girls who wear dresses and stuff…he seemed cute. It just looked cute; how his eyes are only concerned of the food, and then after that, he acts formal again by trying to wipe his mouth full of crumbs with just a napkin. Super cute.

Then, I saw Luke purposely put some sugar in his mouth. Good thing my bangs were blocking my eyes. Through the strands, I can see him applying neatly crumbs. So not original. But why the heck is he trying to add crumbs to his mouth? When I look at him…it's too neat…and so unoriginal…it isn't cute. And since he looks more formal, it really doesn't match. I don't see what his problem is.

"Annabeth-,"

"You have crumbs on your mouth."

"I do? Where?" he pretended…well at least I knew he was pretending…going the opposite direction.

"Why don't you go to the restroom and wipe it on your own?"

"Why don't you wipe it for me?"

"You have hands and feet! You can do it on your own!"

"Well, if I go to the restroom, it will waste 3% of my energy!"

"Well then walking here would be wasting 20%, so why walk here instead of going to the restroom and wiping it yourself?"

"Well, instead of fighting, can't you just wipe it for me?"

"Stop pretending Luke. I SAW you put the crumbs on you. Just saying, I think you know me far more then I knowing myself right now, but here's the thing. I just want to tell you that don't expect me to do what other couples do. I'm not like them who goes like 'Oh honey, you have a crumb on your chin! Oh, let me fix that for you!' and then after that, the guy feels sparks all over them, and then they hug, kiss, or flirt. I'm not that girl. And the thing is…actually…never mind. Just go wipe it on your own."

"You know what Annabeth? You're making this date very hard for me."

"And you know what Luke? I came here to hang out, not to be like an actual couple. I came here to know more about you so I can get a memory of what it was like in the past. I personally accepted your date just to question you about my memory. And think me mean. I was anyways."

"How can you-,"

"I don't know if I liked you in the past or not, but I can really only consider you as part of a guy in my life."

"How can you-,"

"I'm sorry. I can't go beyond a relationship of smooch smooch I love you, okay? And since we're fighting on a date…I'll just be leaving."

"You really only came here for memories?" he asked, his eyes full of pain.

"No."

"Meaning…"

"I also came here to know more about you…maybe build our friendship as good friends. But if you're putting this up the next level, I'm sorry; my acceptance rate of even considering you as a friend is going down."

"Annabeth-,"

"If you can excuse me," I said, and left.

 **Hey everybody! Sorry for not updating yesterday; but I will update today and maybe again afterwards…don't know but…you know…I am trying to see if I can update again. Anyways, are you curious about the mystery person? If you are,** **PLEASE PM ME YOUR GUESS! ONE PERSON TRIED A GUESS, AND WAS WRONG. TRY AGAIN. IT IS GOING TO BE A VERY HARD GUESS. I GAVE YOU GUYS ANOTHER HINT AS WELL, SO JUST KNOW THAT IF YOU WANT TO TRY OUT AND GUESS THE MYSTERY PERSON, PLEASE PM ME. NOT A REVIEW, JUST A PM. OKAY? I AM SAYING ONLY PMING BECAUSE THEN, IF ONE OF YOU PEOPLE GET IT RIGHT, THEN IT MAY BE OPEN. WE WANT IT TO BE CONFIDENTIAL AS POSSIBLE; MAKE SURE TO ONLY PM ME, OKAY?** **Well, anyways, to** **posiedonera333,** **I just want to tell you how happy I am for you to be the first guesser! Thank you!**

 **Anyways, please review! And if you want, PM me to guess who the mystery person is! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey you all good people! This is the 20** **th** **chapter of this story! Now, I will give a few info about you know…stuff… I also changed a few things, because I've been thinking until something popped into my head! So after I give the first new notification as well as the old second, then we can go to the story. Thank you for your patience!**

 ***Anyways, hi guys! For people who DO NOT have an account for FanFiction, you can still guess! Though you won't get a reply until the end, if you cracked the code, I will personally dedicate you and let you know in a chapter that you had cracked the mystery person. However, you have to guess the person correct! I just wanted you guys to know in case you had forgotten; I won't forget about you guys! You guys are the best! :D**

 ***So, if you would like to know more about trying to guess the person, please PM me ONLY. That would be greatly appreciated. I would also like you to put as the heading: Heal My Scars Guesser. That would be gladly appreciated as well. By that, I would know what the topic is about. So, that is just a few information SO FAR. More information is down below, however, this info is super important. I just emphasize below to PM me instead of reviewing. But anyways, this info is super important as well. PLEASE READ THIS MESSAGE! IT WILL BE UNDERLINED INCASE YOU GUYS WANT TO GUESS! :D**

 **Let's continue with the story! Please review! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

Throwing pebbles at the water, I felt crappy as ever. No one can know how much I cried, feeling the tears fall down. Why am I love sick? Wait…Percy Jackson, did you just say 'love sick'? You are not! You're just an ordinary monster that just…stays like a monster. You have to stay your cover, and love is never part of your plan. You're just a roaming creature…

Ouch…think I hurt myself.

As I stared at the sunset reflect towards the water, I just thought of how Annabeth hurt me this bad. What have I done so wrong to her? I just tried to explain to her how bad her decision was to date a blue eyed stupid guy named Luke. He's just cheesy; he acts all cheesy as he says… _You look beautiful Annabeth…just like that red rose that gleams like a ruby…you look as beautiful as that beautiful ruby, shimmering in my heart…_

He'd probably say THAT! Now gross…so corny.

I threw pebbles harder towards the water, and once the sky got dark blue, I walked back to the village. I can see all the merchants packing up to close their shops. I stopped by at the pretzel shop, where they gave their last delivery to me. I quickly took it, stress eating.

I munched hard on it, till I saw a portable building which was the village's meat grill. It served alcohol, and water.

Going for the alcohol.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"WHERE ON EARTH IS PERCY?" I shouted. "Where on earth is he?"

I was frustrated. I basically burned my hands to prepare a delicious dinner, and he's not even home yet. What's his problem? He'd usually be with me…is he gone? Did he leave me this quick? Oh, please don't be this way! I really am worried Percy. Don't leave me.

You told me not to leave you Percy. Now don't leave me. Please.

I waited a few minutes, realizing that I was the one to retrieve Percy. I stood up, being super angry. Why isn't he here? He's just being a jerk! He's not being here at dinner time…and actually, it's WAY past dinner time. It got me quite frustrated. I, Annabeth Chase, actually made dinner. I don't know if I was a good cook in the past, but I really suck right now. And I burnt myself lots and lots of time, so if he's not here for aid, I am going to get super mad. Besides, wasn't he the guy that always cooked? The blue pancakes…where is he? Why isn't here? I am feeling frustrated and…worried. Why isn't he home? Wait…did he get robbed? Oh, please don't let this happen! He has to be okay! I need to run towards the village, calling his name. I can't over think; I need to actually formulate a plan and actually do something. Percy…why did you have to go away like this? You're making me worried!

I ran out the door, trying to find him. I searched everywhere; and no one really supported. They'd just shrug and go away. I tried to run around; I checked all the residential areas; certainly not the palace…and now, the merchant area. He can't possibly be there…can't he? The shops would probably be closed by now. Just see…maybe he's walking back!

And I ran towards the merchants street, realizing a VERY abnormal Percy.

"PERCY!"

"Fish…hehe…" I heard him shout, letting the waitor stare at me.

"He won't manage to get out; he's very drunk…and when I mean very, I mean VERY drunk."

"I'm very sorry…I should've came earlier…this is such a shame. You can start closing your shop while I lead him out. Thank you for your patience."

"I like pizza," he said, giggling. His nose was red, and I immediately smiled. How cute.

"Come on Percy," my anger shot back. But when I stared at his nose, I smiled again.

"Annabeth! OH ANNABETH!" he said, and actually fell on me. I had to drag him up in order for him to walk again.

"I'm okay," he said, and started walking. He was about to bump into a building wall till I led him the other way.

"Annabeth…go away!" he said, pushing me. His expression suddenly changed.

"Percy-,"

"Rachel…" he said, and smiled. I looked up, seeing a girl with a cloak. She looked somehow…I didn't like her. She seemed weird.

"Who may I ask are you?" the girl said…and by now, I think I know her name. Rachel.

"What's your relationship with Percy?"

"What's yours?" she asked, smirking.

"I asked first."

"I'm the duchess," she said proudly.

"Then why are you out at this night?" I questioned, letting her eyes get more annoyed.

"I can take care of Percy-,"

"Answer me first."

"Annabeth…shut up…" Percy mumbled.

"Ahh…so you're name is Annabeth…you're probably a traitor."

"I actually am not. I am just questioning."

"I gave you an order!"

"And did I know you were the duchess?"

"Excuse me? Everybody knows me-,"

"Then pardon me," I said, and she twitched.

"Who are you?"

"I think you already know."

"Hand me Percy. This is an order."

"No."

"Did you defy my order?"

"I am not actually. Because it is actually Percy's choice if he wants to. I know he just wants to stay by me-,"

"Rachel…let's go," I heard Percy mumble.

"I can see…he," she said, staring at Percy. "Wants to follow me. If you excuse me-,"

"You don't dare," I said, and she slapped me.

"I am the duchess! Know your place! I shall tell the cops-,"

"Go tell," I said, staring directly at her eyes. "Because I don't think the kingdom won't like the news of the duchess roaming around at the dangerous night, trying to find Percy Jackson, a man. Rumors probably would spread saying…ah, does she like this boy? And then probably your reputation would go down, not because Percy's bad, but it's because they expected more from you. So go tell. I may go to jail, but if I am going down, you're going with me."

"Lower your eyes," she ordered. I didn't even twitch.

"Who are you anyways?" she screeched.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, your highness."

"Give. Me. Percy."

"No."

"Do you want me to tell?"

"Sure. I wouldn't like that, but still. Go on and tell! I'm not afraid!" I said.

"You're drunk," she said. "No one would be this brave to confront me this way."

"Actually, I'm not. The guy you're looking for is the one supposedly drunk."

"Don't slap Annabeth…" he said. I kicked is ankles, letting him shut up.

"Don't do that to Percy! Percy, come with me," Rachel said, and started to come closer to Percy.

"Don't. You. Dare."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't take him. He's supposed to be with me. I have dinner prepared, and-,"

"Dinner at such time?"

"It's his fault that-,"

"You're in love with him, huh?" Rachel smirked, and Percy stared at me as well. Dang it…he's now going to stare at me. Seriously?

"No," I replied back, realizing how much he hurt me when Luke asked him. "I don't. No offense your highness, but don't you realize how pathetic you are? Instead of a person who knows friendship, it clearly shows that you think everyone is flirting. For example, if I am trying to protect a friend to actually take deep rest from such night, all you do is thinking I am flirting and liking him. You think every person that speaks with another is flirting. How pathetic."

"Want to go to jail? I have the authority!"

"I said I don't care. But just remember, if I am going down, YOU, Rachel Dare, is going down with ME."

"Did you just say my-,"

"Rachel," I said, walking closer to her, making her go back. "Huh…looks like a horrible ruler…such a pity…"

"Who are you?"

"I've said this so much times; I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's best friend."

"Annabeth…go…" Percy whined, and fell on top of me.

"If you excuse me," I said, and walked away, hearing a screaming Rachel go back.

"I'm not going to tell!" she shouted as I kept on walking. "BUT I am going to make you pay for this!"

"Go ahead!" I said. "I'm not afraid."

And soon, I disappeared into the dark night with Percy.

 **Hey everybody! Hope you liked this chapter; Percy's just…drunk. Anyways, please review! And remember to look and try to guess the mystery person…WAHAHAHA! Okay…evil doesn't match my personality…unless it is with my story! WAHAHA! Okay…I will stop…still doesn't…**

 **Anyways, please review! So far, one of my awesome reader named posiedonera333 is working hard to guess! Come on guys; I want to see who cracks the code! Anyways, thank you posiedonera333 for being so supportive! Anyways, please review! Again! :D And don't forget to guess and tell me YOUR personal guess of the mystery person. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey all my good readers! I realized that giving out the info in every chapter the same thing would be like a lot of work, so instead I decided to make a brief word about it. Please, if you have a FanFiction account, actually put your PM heading as Heal My Scars Guesser. That would be greatly appreciated, and please PM. I would gladly appreciate that. For people who do not have an account, you can always send a review, and I would totally accept that. Thank you, and that's that. Very brief. Anyways, this chapter is quite…thrilling. It's just…it's more adventure then love. Well…if I had to say the percentages out of 100% it would be 60% adventure and 40% love. Quite a lot…but it's going to be quite…I don't know…thrilling…suspense…WALA! :D**

 **Anyways, please review! And don't forget to try to crack the guesser! :D**

 **And wait! Before I begin another chapter, I just want to dedicate iluvbooks for being a great supporter as well as make me laugh. I know…one time you hate Annabeth, and then another time you hate Percy. Yes…I know. Anyways, you're the best! Luv ya! :D**

 **? POV:**

"Percy Jackson is the name you say?" I said, my eyes crinkling.

"Yes your highness…he is Percy Jackson. He is a monster."

"Get him."

 **Percy POV:**

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry-,"

"YOU PUT ME IN ALL THIS SHAME! I HAD TO PROTECT A GUY THAT DESERVED TO JUST I DON'T KNOW…PERCY!"

"I'm sorry-,"

"WHY WERE YOU DRUNK? OUT OF ALL DAYS?" she said, and glared at me.

"I just…got frustrated…"

"Because…"

"BECAUSE I WAS BORED, OKAY?"

"So let me get this straight…because you were supposedly BORED, you had to get DRUNK?"

"No, that's not what I meant-,"

"That was EXACTLY what you meant!" she shouted, and I stared at her, right through her eyes.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I just missed going to the village with you, and as a friend…maybe I can be out of the society. I got jealous that you'd replace me as Luke for a friend. I'm sorry."

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IMMATURE GUY! WONDER WHY YOU'RE A SEAWEED BRAIN!"

"HEY-,"

"Do you think that I would go to Luke? I just went to Luke because I wanted to know more of my memories…but you…ARG!"

"Annabeth-,"

"I-,"

"Stop!" I said, and hugged her. She softened, and she turned around. She faced me, with a worried expression.

"Why does a hug always have to work on me?" she said softly, and her eyes getting teary eyed.

"Annabeth…no no no…don't cry… I didn't mean to-,"

"It's just…" she said, wiping a tear that fell. "It's just that you worried me a lot. I thought you got robbed, or just simply left me. Don't ever leave me like that. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And Percy? Don't ever hug me again. If you do, then I soften up and become a weakling."

"Oh Annabeth, I will hug you as much as possible."

 **Annabeth POV:**

"PERCY!" I shouted, and we both laughed. I quickly wiped my tears (out of the occasion, why cry?), and we went out of the house, towards the streets. We went into the bakery, stuffing our mouths with the pastries. After that, we left, holding hands…wait, holding hands? I turned at Percy, who just stared out straight. I can see him stare at me without moving his head…only his eyes…and I laughed. He quickly moved his eyes forward, and I had to admit that was kind of cute. He's…I realized that if I have to hang out with a new friend, he has to be with me. It's not because I am antisocial…well…sort of…but still! I just feel more comfortable being next to a friend that I know then hanging out with people that I might've known in the past, but then start you know…not knowing them that well in the future.

"Should we-,"

"WHERE'S PERCY JACKSON?" we saw guards shout, and we instantly stared at each other.

"Percy…what's this all about?"

"I'm exactly confused as you are!" he whispered back.

"Meaning…"

"If they're searching for Percy Jackson…we better run."

"There he is!" one stupid woman shouted.

"CHARGE!" they said, and Percy tightened his grip, and led me away towards the village. We bumped into numerous amount of people, but we kept on running. My feet just hurt a bit because you know…I am not wearing comfortable shoes that really you know…let's just say that these shoes aren't used for running. As we ran towards the entrance of the forest, we can hear the shouts and the clampers of the horses getting closer and closer towards us.

"It's too late," I said towards Percy.

"Not unless we arrive near the river," he replied.

"Why the river-,"

"Don't you know it is deep?" he said as if it was obvious.

"Right," I said, and we ran faster. Frankly speaking, my legs began to hurt, and my feet felt like I was stepping on glass. No joke. I think it was better to take them off…but then we're in the forest area where there is bark, and all sorts of wood fallen on the floor, so that's not a good option. I felt pain seep through my feet, to my legs.

"You alright?" Percy asked, his eyes looking straight at me.

"Yeah," I said, and after he turned to lead me, I gritted my teeth. Okay, you guys might be saying, Annabeth, stop overreacting! But seriously, I don't know who made these stupid sandals, but they hurt. Okay…maybe they're pumps, but they hurt! They get comfortable at first, but maybe there is something stuck inside…but the tip of my ankle hurts a lot. It is not funny. It like makes my sore legs get worse. And lastly, it makes my nerves in my brain like totally get a headache. Stupid feet. No…stupid shoes!

"JUMP!" he said, and I realized we were going to jump three feet down. I closed my eyes, and jumped. But yanked me midair and made me actually hug him. My mind felt…I don't know…I just felt a bit…it just felt really warm…really sweet that he tries to protect me like this…three feet below…how cute.

We entered the freezing water.

I tried to open my eyes, which stung really badly. But something made me feel very uneasy. Just something…

Then, images popped in my head.

Me fighting these…ninjas…Luke's lips on mine…Percy and I on a treehouse…this man that looked so loving save me…camp full of fire…this girl that looked dark put a hand on my shoulders…Rachel and Percy kissing in a treehouse...what is this memory?

I tried to fight back, but those images kept coming in my head. My oxygen level became shorter, but I realized I was all alone. I realized something hit me hard on that time…

I struggled to get up, but I couldn't. Those images…those images kept popping in my head. And you might be saying, Annabeth, it doesn't make sense that images are popping in your head to restrict you to actually swim! But it did. Those images bothered me. My legs were sore, and my eyes stung. Probably, they are red. And those images…

But the most image that bothered me was the part when I was looking at Percy's eyes in a dark night…when I was fighting these weird ninjas…his eyes…and following Rachel…

Not true. These images must be plain imagination. As I struggled to get up, I saw a hand grasp me, and we swam up. I opened my eyes, and Percy hugged me, and cupped my cheek.

"Annabeth…Annabeth!" he said, because I started to lose conscience.

"P-P-Per-r-r-c-c-c-y," I said, shivering.

"Annabeth!" he said, and his lips were so close to mine. My heart beated faster. I've…I want those lips touching mine now. I don't know why I am being very impatient right now, but I don't know. This is the FIRST kiss ever Percy! But right when he was leaning in, slowly, we heard shouts.

"THERE THEY ARE!" the guards shouted.

Wow people. Way to spoil the kiss.

 **Hey everybody! I know this was quite sudden, but just you know…had to you know…make it sudden. Anyways, I just want to recognize someone who cracked the mystery person first, which is Someone the World Forgot! Congrats! However, I want you guys to know that even though this person has cracked the mystery person first, you still can have tries. I really appreciate Lucy the Crazy Unicorn as well as posiedonera333 for trying. And I want to say to all you others that you can still try, as well as you, Lucy the Crazy Unicorn or poiedonera333. So try guys! Someone the World Forgot has cracked the code, and please, keep it a secret! And what else…I will be updating more because I know you guys you hate that feeling when there is no update on a cliffie…I know you guys are disappointed that I left on a CLIFFIE! But I just want you to know that the kiss you guys been waiting will be coming soon. It's coming much more near…I don't know…I know you guys can see the Percabeth sparks coming, but just saying, this is the beginning. The REAL love is coming up!**

 **Anyways, tell me how you like it! Please review! :D And thank you for all the people that has been guessing. Please PM me if you want to guess! And you guys might be thinking, I am not the first, so why? But just try. I want to give everyone at least an opportunity as well so…**

 **Anyways, please review! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey all my wonderful readers! Here is the 22** **nd** **chapter of Heal My Scars! But before I begin, I just want to thank everyone of your wonderful support; whether it is from the views or reviews. I really…you guys really make me happy. And truthfully, writing these stories were such an honor! I believe all of you guys are so special, and writing a story to you guys is just such an honor. So thank you guys for supporting me, and making this story possible. Anyways, please review! And um…I just want to let you know I am going to notify information about the PMing right now, but it will only be brief. So to get straight to the point, I just want to tell please put the heading of the PM as Heal My Scars Guesser. That would be greatly appreciated. Also, people who don't have a FanFiction account can still participate by writing a review back. I will put a recognition for you as well even though another person has found it, which is Someone the World Forgot. Great job!**

 **Anyways, let us get to the story! And just saying, please review! Oh, and this is going to be fairly a long chapter, just to let you know. Please review! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

I grasped her underwater, letting her plummet under. I created an invisible air bubble, and I breathed freely. I saw Annabeth, who was holding her breath as if she lets go of the air, she is going to suffocate and die.

"Annabeth, you can stop holding your breath," I said, and she opened her eyes. She let out her breath, and she gasped.

"The water-,"

"I know," I said, smiling but in a sad way.

"Percy-,"

"What?" I asked, staring at her eyes.

"This is so weird," she said. "Why am I breathing underwater? And why am I TALKING underwater?"

"I don't know. I guess it is a miracle."

"I know," she said, and smiled.

"About that kiss…"

"You know…I think we should really wait on this. Besides…the guards may actually come down. We need to figure a plan quick…" she replied.

"Right," I said.

"And," she said, and her face changed into a mini frown. "Now as I think about it, we're only friends, aren't we?"

"Right," I replied, my mood getting crappier.

"Anyways, I don't hear their voices anymore. Should we get up?"

"Not yet," I said. "Just a little longer."

"Okay," she said, and just waded in the water.

"Up," I said, and I broke the invisible bubble. It broke, and Annabeth gasped. I quickly got her up, and soon we gasped for air…well I didn't gasp but she did.

"You know, I love but hate water," she said. "Because when we jumped, I had these really bad thoughts…I saw you walk away with Rachel while I was fighting these ninjas! How funny is that; because you'll never leave me! And then I also saw Luke kissing me…all of this is an imagination, right? And I saw this burned camp, and-,"

"Wise Girl, for once you're talking nonsense," I lied, and she laughed.

"I am, aren't I?" she said.

"Yeah," I said, staring off in the distance.

"Percy…you are my friend…but every single time I always have a feeling you're hiding something from me. What's wrong?"

"There is seriously nothing wrong."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!"

"What does that relate to-,"

"You say everything automatically without thinking."

"Which relates with…"

"Which relates with how bad you are at lying at me."

"HEY-,"

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting a strand of my bangs out of my way.

"There is seriously nothing wrong-,"

"There is."

"There isn't!"

"There is."

"There isn't!"

"There is."

"There isn't!"

"There. Is."

"There. Isn't!"

"There IS!"

"ISN'T!"

"IS!"

"ISN'T!"

"Let's just shut up from here," she said. "Is."

"There really isn't," I said, and she stared right at my eyes.

"Fine," she said. "I guess we have to make deals to actually make that get out of your mouth. I will let you kiss me, IF you tell me what's wrong. And it has to be the truth."

Ooh…super tempting. But, I can't.

"I don't want to kiss you!" I said.

"Then why at the water-,"

"I had to distract! But they were rude and they didn't even care! Why would I kiss-,"

She looked hurt.

"We're friends," I reminded her. "Remember?"

"Right," she said this time.

"Let's go to shore," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist and paddled towards shore. She rubbed a piece of our cloth, letting mud smear.

"Percy…" she said, staring at me. "By…by any chance…do you know the reason the guards are trying to you know…get you?"

"I seriously don't know," I lied.

"Mmm…anyways, should we keep on going?"

"Yeah," I replied, and together we went deeper into the forest.

 **Annabeth POV:**

It has been, what, two days since we've stayed in the forest without eating nor having a permanent shelter.

Percy and I walked together on the forest, exhausted. My lips were obviously chapped and I was dehydrated from the heat. I can feel dried blood on me, and you might be saying, how? Well let's just say I tripped in a ditch and had to be hauled up, getting scraped mostly on the legs, but a lot on my face.

I trudged, feeling my toes crinkle. I lost one shoe in the river, and so I was half bare feet. Percy didn't look better than me. His hair was scrunched up; he lost both of his shoes (by the way), his clothes were tattered because of helping me through the ditch. My clothes weren't in good shape either; but he basically used his whole strength just to lift me up and control the really prickly thorns to note scrape me.

Okay, maybe I got a few scrapes, but so what? He helped me most of the way.

I looked at Percy, who only held my hand and led me farther to the forest. Sadly, we didn't have a plan. And worse, we didn't even know where we were going. All we knew was that we are escaping from the palace guards. Every day, we can hear them coming near, but we try to hide and survive. I never knew one day can cause this much pain. I missed the hard floor and the pillows and the blankets. Now, we hide ourselves above the trees, completely hidden from the leaves. I sleep on one tree; he sleeps on another. Sometimes, we share a same tree; except he is one side while I am on the other. And that was a so far two day cycle.

"Percy, lets rest."

"Okay," he breathed, and immediately fell on me.

"PERCY!" I said, and tried to lift him up. He probably fainted. "Oh no," I said, and touched his cheeks.

"No, no no no," I said, and then pointed at that scar. "That scar looks uglier than it really looks."

Percy was there, lifeless. Okay, he's not DEAD, but like he is unconscious. And it made me saddened.

"Water," I said, and tried to lift up Percy. I fell on top of him, and if I didn't put my head up, our lips would smack each other.

Our lips were millimeters apart.

"Woah," I said, staring at his eyes that were closed. I never realized how injured Percy was physically. His skin felt dry; his lips crisped up and a little bloody, and the scars on his cheeks just to save me…I stared at him.

"Let's get up," I said, and when I tried again, I fell on top of him again, this time hugging him.

This time, when I tried to get up, he hugged me.

"Wise Girl…sorry I blanked out a few seconds. What happened-,"

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN," I said, hugging him.

"Okay," he said, hugging me back. "As a friend."

Those words stung, but I swallowed and said, "As a friend."

 **Sorry for the late update! But again, I will update again! I just was really busy; and reading…sorry! But anyways, I updated; hope you like it! Just saying, the kiss is nearing! Anyways, please review! That would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Please review! You guys are the best! And the most important message is; hope you liked it! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everybody! So, how did you like last times chapter? Well, I am going to update right now (which I am so…) yeah! Anyways, please enjoy the 23** **rd** **chapter of Heal My Scars! Oh, don't forget to enjoy and review! :D**

 **Percy POV:**

"Was the meal good?" I asked. I was behind Annabeth…our backs basically together…except for one thing.

The tree was there.

"Yeah," she said and yawned. "Aren't you tired…?"

"I am," I said. "But I want to talk to you more."

"Okay. But just a little bit. I'm tired," she yawned again.

"Okay," I said, and looked at the sky. The moonlight shined brightly.

"So, I am really sorry you got dragged into my mess."

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong so it's alright. Friends are supposed to stay together, isn't that true?" she said, and I can imagine her smiling weakly.

"Yeah," I said. I didn't do anything wrong. I am just a monster that everybody wants to kill. It's not like I had ever invaded or killed a human. I am just a normal…not a normal, but a guy that loves a girl and keeps a ring to protect his true identity.

"Percy, you worried me so much," she sniffled, I can see she was crying.

"Don't cry," I said.

"I'm not," she shot back, but the sniffles proved otherwise.

"Wise Girl, I'm sorry. I guess I was too weak-,"

"Yeah! You were weak enough to collapse before a girl ever did!"

"I had no supply of water-,"

"Me too!" she said, and sniffled more. I stood up, untying the vine we collected. I hopped dangled on a tree branch, and dangled under. I was upside down, and Annabeth screamed when she saw me.

"PERCY-,"

"Sorry," I said, and quickly wiped her tears. "Knew you were crying-,"

"Annabeth!" I heard a shout. We turned, facing Luke.

"What do you want Luke?"

"Oh, I am just retrieving back Annabeth…wherever you are Percy."

Before Annabeth could even say a word, I covered her mouth.

"Show yourself," he said. She slapped my arm, but I kept a tight grip. Boy, her slaps are hard.

"Find us," I laughed, and he spotted us.

"You're quite stupid," he said, chuckling darkly. "Annabeth, come down here."

"Annabeth, don't."

"Annabeth, I found you to talk about your memory."

Annabeth stared at me, slapped my arms harder causing me to yell from pain. I retreated.

"Tell me. Tell me everything about my memory."

"Okay, let me start with…hmmm…about camp," he said, and when I stared at Annabeth, she stared at me with eyes.

"I have to," she said, staring right at my eyes.

She gave her full attention to Luke.

"So, you were the general's daughter. General Fredrick."

I stopped.

"You were a great warrior. Everything was great till you fell for Percy."

She snapped her head at me, and we locked eyes.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I liked Percy? I, Annabeth Chase, liked Percy Jackson? This is unbelievable. I thought he was my friend. And now…I have this weird feeling of this butterfly putting fire in my stomach. So weird.

"Once you fell for Percy, he ruined your life. You saw him dating with Rachel on this treehouse. You'd see them kiss and make out. And that was basically all you ever saw them do. Make out."

My eyes burned with anger.

"You're telling lies," I shouted.

"Ask Percy."

I locked eyes with him again.

"And," he said, and my head snapped back to Luke's. "I was your bodyguard. We were great friends. But all because of him, you got distracted. You couldn't protect your camp. The camp burned into flames by rebels. And your father died to protect you."

Then, the images popped in my head. The blood on my father's chest…the ashes left on the camp grounds…

"Plus," he smirked. "Since you were all lovesick with Percy, you followed him to his treehouse. You loved him instantly; but he only considered you as a friend."

A friend. A friend still. Our relationship isn't changing!

"He's still my friend-,"

"But it is quite obvious you like Percy," he laughed. My eyes were full of anger.

"I do not-,"

"And it is also quite obvious that Percy is still in love with Rachel," he said, and my heart exploded into a million pieces. Percy Jackson still has feelings for Rachel? No…Annabeth, don't let this get to you. You have to stay strong and ignore. He's just trying to split the relationship between Percy and you.

"You tried to save Percy from the torches," he said. "Until you came into a major fight. You guys tore apart, till Percy saw his beloved Rachel."

"She doesn't mean anything to me," Percy shouted.

"You sure? Percy, you know Annabeth is just some girl that use. You use so many girls-,"

"You're lying! The only person I loved really was-,"

"Rachel. And it still is."

An image popped in my head. It was Rachel kissing Percy in the treehouse.

"Uhhh…" I shivered, feeling the dreadful thoughts inside of me beginning to haunt my brain.

"Annabeth," I felt hands touch my shoulders warmly. I knew it was Percy but I quickly shoved his hands away.

"Annabeth-,"

"Now, as I gave you some time, I am going to tell you a part where Percy has been hiding from you all along-,"

"Don't-,"

"Go on," I said, knowing that in the end, my heart is going to break into pieces. But I need to know this information.

"Percy Jackson left you when you were going to protect him."

"Let me explain-,"

"No," I said, and everything made sense. Those images…and the last memory of me plummeting into the water…I remember everything. I don't know who saved me, but probably Percy must've been there when a mysterious person saved me. He must've came back from guilt. And for this whole time, I was deceived. I loved a man that deserted me. I liked a man that couldn't be trusted.

He was a traitor.

"Percy," I said, trying to erase all these bad thoughts from my brain. "This isn't true…right?"

Percy only stared at my eyes.

"Percy, tell me," I said, coming closer. "This…this isn't true, right?"

Percy looked down."

"Percy…you were a good friend," I continued. "You couldn't possibly-,"

"I…I deserted you okay? I deserted you, but let me explain!"

"NO!" I said, screaming. "You LIED to me."

"I thought you were a different person!" Percy said hastily.

"You couldn't recognize me…Luke, who witnessed my fall?"

Luke's faced changed, staring at Percy, smirking. I turned back, only staring at Percy's eyes.

"Annabeth, you know I love you," he said softly, and I only listened. "And Annabeth, after seeing you fall, I saved you-,"

"You're lying!" Percy shouted, and cupped my cheeks towards his face. "Don't try to break away. Look at my eyes."

I looked down. How could Percy Jackson deceive me like this?

 **Percy POV:**

"Annabeth, look at me," I said, and she stared at my eyes…straightly. I breathed, and when I looked at her again, she had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you left me," she whispered. I saw Luke, who stared directly at me, smirking.

"GO AWAY LUKE!" I said, throwing a branch I cut off and he fell.

"LUKE!" Annabeth cried, and that stung.

"I-I-I'm o-o-okay," he overreacted.

"Man up," I said. "You're lucky you aren't THAT injured."

"Percy-,"

"GO!" I shouted, and surprisingly, Luke retreated back to camp. I stared at Annabeth, who only stared at me.

"You…don't touch me," she said, but I kept my grip.

"I saved you."

"And how am I supposed to believe you?" she questioned, making me feel like Luke who got stabbed by a branch in the stomach.

"Because," I said, smiling weakly. "I'm your friend."

 **I know…left in a cliffie. You HATE Luke, and I am fully aware of that. Usually, in my stories, I'd always put Rachel as the main conflict…but this time, it is Luke. I hate him as a character right now, but the story needs to go on and stuff. However, the reason why I am calling this a cliffie is because do you think Annabeth might trust Percy? Who knows? Please review of how you like this! Thanks, and please review! :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everybody! I am updating our 24** **th** **chapter! YAY! Anyways, I know I left on a cliffie (I am fully aware of that), and I want to update again! Last time, I couldn't update like two days ago or something…and I feel bad. So I will give you more updates as we go on. Maybe this will be the last update…I am not sure, but I am going to update this chapter today! As well as chapter 23 so…**

 **Please review! :D And lastly, (and the most important by the way), please review! :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _Because I'm you friend…_ Percy's words echoed through my brain. But the thoughts of him leaving me…the way I drowned…I don't know my savior. And clearly, Percy is lying to me just for us to get a reunion. Luke saved me! Then how would he witness me? I stared at Percy, who only looked at my eyes in pain.

"I'm your friend Annabeth," he said.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "A friend would never lie to me. A friend would never do this to me. Now I know why you've been like this. Because you were afraid I would be angry and leave you, huh?"

"Annabeth-,"

"So you deceived me," I said, anger boiling inside of me. "And you kept me from Luke!"

"Annabeth, please-,"

"And you put me in this stupid mess," I cried, tears pouring down quickly. "Percy…I can't believe you lied to me."

"Annabeth, let me explain-,"

"NO!" I shouted, and I put all my strength out of me just to get out of his grasp. "And you know what? It's over. I can't believe I was foolish enough to be your FRIEND."

"How can you say that?" Percy cried, tears falling down as well. Wow…this is the first time I saw Percy cry. "I helped you…all the way. I saved your life. I made you happier then make you resent everybody in this world. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" I shouted, but Percy looked straight through my eyes. "What do you mean I am the one that's wrong? You DECIEVED me Percy. And worse, you HURT me so much in the present day as well as the past. You might think I am being ill-tempered, but I am not!"

"HEY!" Percy shouted back. "You have to understand how I felt."

"By leaving me-,"

"But I didn't know it was you!"

"How can you…how can you not know how your friend looks like?"

"You were wearing a mask! I only saw your eyes, which were covered with your bangs. I had a familiar feeling it was you, but it was night and that's actually pretty good senses."

"You're…YOU'RE SUCH A MONSTER!" I shouted, and Percy stopped. His eyes widened, and I felt like slapping him hard.

"Maybe I am," he said. "You know, Luke probably will take you. Goodnight."

And he climbed down the tree, walking away.

"HEY! WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU GOING?"

"Somewhere far away from you," he said, not even looking back.

"You can't leave a girl-,"

"YOU SAID I WAS A MONSTER!" Percy shouted, and the moonlight shown directly on him. His eyes were full of tears; his clothes all torn. His eyes were blood-shot red and his hair was all scrunched up. His lips were chapped, and his body looked frail but at the same time muscular. Quite confusing indeed. But as I stared at Percy, he only cried softly, but when he saw me, his eyes turned back to anger.

"Since you got your memory," Percy said, now calming down and not shouting. "I bet you know your sense of direction to camp."

"Percy-,"

"Goodnight Annabeth," he said, and disappeared slowly into the deadly forest.

 **Percy POV:**

Day 1: Fallen into a ditch and stayed there for many hours. Wanting Annabeth's help.

Day 2: Wolf attacked me…and got a huge scar from being bitten. Wanted Annabeth to help my scars get healed.

Day 3: Dehydrated; fell into the water but was about to drown from no strength. Tried to heal my scars but nothing could work. Wished Annabeth could heal that for me.

Day 4: Missing Annabeth.

Day 5: Gained some food, and ate till I was full. Still my complexion was pale. Had to search for more till the same wolf came again. Attacked and felt like dying. Wish Annabeth was there to help me.

Day 6: Guards found me, and I had to run. They chased me till the night, where I hid in that same ditch. Wish I can sympathize with Annabeth.

Day 7: Guards found me again after I went out of the ditch; dead meat. Wished Annabeth was there with me.

Day 8: Swam into the river, trying to regain strength. Still couldn't. Wanting Annabeth as an assistance.

Day 9: Missing Annabeth.

Day 10: Wanting Annabeth in my arms.

Day 11: Missing Annabeth.

Day 12: Feel like dying…NEED ANNABETH.

And that is how I was feeling right now. I felt like dying. I tried to wade in the water, but realized I was drowning. I had to create a floater just to make me float towards the water…which is my power. I'm tired, weak, and pained. One sleeve of my shirt ripped off because of the ditch, I feel like the wolf that bitten me got a little infected (luckily the water aided me a little, causing no infection though I feel like I still have that teeth mark infected), and the skin felt so dry on my feet. I felt so unhygiene; I didn't even shower because once you're in the forest, trying to hide, really there is nothing to scrub off all that dirt. Okay, there's a river, and it cleanses me, but I quickly get dirty again because I have to hide, and meet that same disgusting wolf. Named it Lupa.

But right now, it is the night. I am sitting on a tree branch, thinking of Annabeth.

 _"_ _You…YOU'RE SUCH A MONSTER!"_ Annabeth's voice echoed through my brain. Maybe I am. And I realized that Dad was wrong. No woman can ever love a monster like me. I'm hideous…and stupid…and just a coward. I don't think anyone can heal my scars. I lost the person who could do that for me. I'm an idiot to lose her.

"Stupid me," I whispered, staring at the stars. "Why did I have to desert her-,"

"Annabeth?" I heard shouts, but it didn't sound like Luke's. Not like Rachel's either. Not even the palace guards. It sounded impatient.

"Thalia, calm down-,"

"Shut up Nico," I heard the supposedly girl named Thalia exclaim. "Has this been…what, a month since we couldn't even find her-,"

"Thalia, we can find her. I know we searched the village and stuff…but we can search here once more. You never know where she can be."

"But I am TIRED of finding her!" Thalia shouted. "You know what? I'm just going to-,"

"Nico?" I asked in the darkness, and soon two heads popped out.

"PERCY MY MAN!" Nico said, and then stared at Thalia who glared at him instantly. "Um…why do you look all…woah…what's with the look?" Nico seemed to laugh, but Thalia and I kept both straight faces.

"Sorry about that…Percy…" she said, and suddenly her eyes turned into recognition. "Percy? Is that you, Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah," I said, curiously wondering why she knows my name so well…and why she's staring at me as if we were long lost I don't know…buddies.

"Aren't you the guy that the palace wants to kill?"

There we go. I should have known.

"Thalia, like me, he's a monster," Nico explained, his face turning into a very serious expression.

"Nico," Thalia said. "I have a feeling Percy isn't just a prisoner…not a monster…but someone told me about him a lot…"

"What are you talking about-,"

"Right!" she said, and smiled. "This person will kill me if I said this to you, but I'm just going to say it. Annabeth always talked about you. We're searching for her; do you know where she is?"

"I was with her all along."

"YOU WANT TO DIE?" Thalia screamed and was going to grab my collar and punch me. Nico instead got the punch, and had to calm Thalia down.

"Easy," Nico said, and Thalia's eyes softened. Then she glared at me. Then she said, "He stole Annabeth."

"I didn't steal her," I said. "You're making Annabeth sound like a possession."

"Thalia's very bad at-,"

"SHUT UP!" she said and elbowed Nico hard in the stomach. "You hid her."

"That doesn't even make sense either," I said. "Because I didn't kidnap her."

"Then…"

"I basically gave her shelter because she forgot her memory," I said, and she stared at me. "Then where's Annabeth?"

"She went back to camp."

"All this time, we foolishly searched-,"

"We?" Nico laughed. "You mean yourself."

"Shut. Up."

"Yes ma'am,"

Thalia rolled her eyes and stared at me. "Percy…I need you to get Annabeth."

"Just go to camp."

"I need you with me. You took care of her-,"

"We fought. And I am seriously not interested in meeting Annabeth again."

"At least come to camp to-,"

"Am I invited?" Nico smiled, and Thalia kissed him on the cheek. Woah…ooh…Nico…I just spotted a love connection.

"No," Thalia said, and laughed. Nico glared, and she kissed his cheek again. "Fine, you're invited."

"YAY!" he said, and then stared at me. "Look at your condition. You can't possibly decline a warm shower and proper meals, and-,"

"Number one," I began. "I don't want to see Annabeth. Number two, it is tempting…but because of Luke, my mood is probably going to drop. And number three…which seems like the most important reason is because if the guards…well let me say the PALACE guards find me in your camp, all of you guys are going to be dead. And when I mean all, I mean ALL. I don't want to risk that."

"But-,"

"I can't be in the village. Everybody is spotting for me. I know that. I can sense that people are taking a sip of water, but staring at the 'wanted' poster. I know Thalia and Nico. I know."

"Percy, come on. You have to at least regain strength-,"

"I can't. I'm sorry," I said, and jumped off my tree. "If you excuse me, I need to go sleep in ANOTHER tree."

As I walked, I felt Thalia's hand grasp mine.

"Stay well. I'll tell Annabeth you're…um…okay?"

"Don't even mention me to her," I said, and weakly smiled. "Besides…I'm a monster."

And I walked away, where Thalia's hands slid past mine.

 **Hey all my good readers! So…this is a second update; please review! :D :D :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey my good readers! I updated; and I hope you like this chapter! It is full of suspense, and you get to find out the mystery person! All that curiosity that's been trapped in your brain is finally released! Hope you enjoy! :D :D :D Oh, and don't forget to review! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

Day 1: Rested. Wanted Percy's warm smile staring back as I rested staring at the ceiling.

Day 2: Went on a date with Luke. Felt like crap without Percy.

Day 3: Beginning to regret not following Percy at that day.

Day 4: Missing Percy.

Day 5: Training the camp rookies; thinking of Percy joke around in training.

Day 6: Swordfight with Luke…mistaken his face to Percy's.

Day 7: Kissed Percy…which turned out to Jason. Piper slapped me. Not good terms.

Day 8: Bumped my head in the wall…getting injured thinking Percy was waving to me at the wall.

Day 9: Laying in bed, crying.

Day 10: Attempted to find Percy till Luke stopped me.

Day 11: Piper apologized because she heard everything from Jason.

Day 12: My heart bursted from anticipation…needed Percy with me. Thalia came back also.

Day 13: Trying to discover why I am feeling this feeling.

Day 14: Try to forget Percy; going on another date with Luke. But only saw Percy's face. Ran away in the middle of the date.

Day 15: Cried in the bedroom.

Day 16: Trained camp. Need to stay on focus.

Day 17: Getting treated by Piper from the pain feeling in my heart.

Day 18: Noticing Thalia ignoring me. Have to know why.

Day 19: Thalia and I fight. She won't tell me the reason.

And that is what is happening right now. She is stubborn enough to not tell me the reason.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not, okay?"

"FINE! I know you're mad at me."

"Yeah, I am," she yelled in anger. "Because you hurt Percy!"

She closed her mouth.

"What?"

"Percy…" she said, tears falling down. "I met him. That guy you liked. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. Nico sensed it as well."

"Who's Nico?"

"My friend," she said. "You know Annabeth…I can't believe I am saying this, but you changed. A lot. And so did Luke. You guys should be the changing couple. I don't know if you noticed, but Percy…gosh, you're such an idiotic girl! You left your friend."

"He lied to me," I said, realizing my feelings. They were recollecting. I know I hurt Percy…but…realizing my feelings…why was I thinking of him? Wasn't I supposed to get mad at him? But he died down my anger, making me feel a worried feeling about him. That's not supposed to happen. Shouldn't I be mad? Wait…why am I feeling this way? WHY?!

"Annabeth, " Thalia said gently, which surprised me. I soon got descriptions of Thalia, Piper, Jason…everybody. And soon, I recognized them one by one. And now, realizing the punk style Thalia speaking gently with care towards me…surprising. "You have to realize that you hurt Percy. He helped you through-,"

"But he lied to me!"

"He lied to make you happy," she said, her eyes not even showing a bit of frustration.

"He hid a huge block of my past-,"

"Annabeth, you're such an idiot. Think for a minute; why would Percy hide the past to you?"

"Thalia, stop treating me as an idiot. I know. He didn't want to ruin or friendship."

"Bingo," she said. "But what does that show?"

"He's being a jerk."

"No Annabeth," Thalia said. "I know you know the answer I'm expecting. You know that."

And it was true. I knew the exact words she wanted to make me say. He _cared_ for me. Percy thought of our friendship into a whole new level. He made me _feel_ special. He _protected_ me. He _helped_ me conquer all my pain. And though he gave me pain as well, we went through the hardships _together._

"Say it Annabeth. Say what I want to hear."

"He's a jerk-,"

"Can I just spill it out?" Thalia asked. Thought I saw frustration; instead, I saw sadness.

"What?" I glared, this time wanting Thalia out. She's making me feel quite guilty.

"Percy loves you. It's not even like. It's love."

"Excuse me-,"

"By his actions…it's so true. Percy Jackson is in love with you."

"What are you-,"

"He's not going to admit it. He's in the process where he can't believe his own feelings. But you crushed them. I told him to come to camp because he helped you…but he just ran away, saying that you…you called him a monster. Annabeth, I really expected better than that. You know Percy went through hard times. You know he grasped your hands no matter what happened."

"But in the past-,"

"That's the thing Annabeth," Thalia said, holding the handle of the door, speaking the last words of wisdom before she left. "You're only thinking of the past. A rose can bloom with sunshine and water, and wither without them. Percy's your sunshine and water, and since you decided to live strong without it, you're withering. That's life Annabeth. That's life."

And when she closed the door, I cried, thinking of how foolish I was to live such life.

 _"_ _Percy's your sunshine and water, and since you decided to live strong without it, you're withering."_

And maybe that is true. I am slowly withering.

 **Percy POV:**

The guards took a really good head start. I can't be caught…but my energy was low. No food…no shelter…and no joke, Lupa has been chasing me constantly. That stupid wolf literally wants to shred me to pieces, eating me up. And I despise that wolf.

"GET HIM! YOU CAN NOT LOSE HIM!" General Ares shouted, and soon I felt a hand grab my shoulder, lifting me up. It was General Oliver, and I tried to wriggle from his grasp.

"LET ME GO! LET ME-,"

"You're not even heavy," General Ares said. "That's quite said."

"DAD!" I saw a girl shout, which was this strong girl with muscular arms. She seemed to laugh at me.

"Clarisse-,"

"Hilarious!" she snickered. "What's his name?"

"Percy-,"

"Hi _Prissy_ ," she gritted her teeth when I shot her a glare.

"Well, let's go and return him into the palace. You shall be killed tonight-,"

"LET ME GO-,"

"Dad, he looks so hilarious! Such a pity he can't get off your grasp!"

I blasted water at General Ares. He didn't notice that it was my powers though. He blames another guard because he had an empty bucket.

"YOU-,"

"SORRY!" the guard said although he clearly was confused.

"DAD! GOT HIM!" Clarisse shouted, and soon she had me in our grasp. "Let's get him to the palace."

 **? POV:**

"Your highness, he's here."

"Is he?" I said, feeling the walnut crack against my touch.

"Yes your highness. As promised, we said that he would get his death tonight."

"Good," I said uneasily, feeling a pang of guilt.

"Your highness…do you want to see him before his death?"

"Yes please," I said, my voice getting shaky. I was getting anticipated. What if…what if he realizes-

"Your highness, do you need a glass of water?"

"Yes please," I said, and when he went out, I looked at the ceiling, waiting to know the truth.

"Hope this is not real," I whispered.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Percy…

I can sense he's in danger…

I can just feel it in my guts…

It's like I have some sort of connection towards him…

But I just feel it…

It's like as if we have some sort of connection…

He's in danger.

And it's up to me to save him…

But how?

I need to find out…

 **Percy POV:**

"LET ME-,"

And they put a gag in my mouth, letting me silent automatically. They put chains on my wrists and ankles. We were in a barn.

I couldn't be free.

I couldn't even cry. I was frightened. _Today's my death day_ , I thought to myself. _I couldn't even see Annabeth. I couldn't even kiss her. I couldn't even-_

"You're a monster…but why isn't he turning into a-,"

"Her highness is coming through!" I heard a guard's voice, and a guy stepped on my hand to greet her highness.

My ring fell off.

And I quickly turned into a monster. Stupid man. This is proving I am a monster. No…this can't be…this just can't be-

"This is the monster you've been wanting to see," they said, recognizing I turned into a monster. My gag fell off, and I glared at the woman.

"So…" she said, her voice shaky. She has choco brown hair with a few grey streaks. Her smile was scrunched up, but seemed to hide her personality. Her eyes changed colors to the light. She wore all black, but some part of me showed this wasn't her style. She looked like the queen…but this look seems weird. Maybe she is. But whatever was in my brain…

I felt a spark.

"So…Percy Jackson…" she said, her eyes watering up. "You're the monster?"

"You led me to this," I glared at her. I felt hatred…but at the same time…calmness. It felt weird. It felt as if she possessed me…but in a good way.

"Guards, leave this room."

"Your highness-,"

"LEAVE!" she screamed, letting the guards scurry and close the door. She kneeled down, and with her soft fingers, she lifted my face.

"Percy…is that you?"

"Huh?" I asked, and I can see her getting teary eyed.

"You've grown…"

"Who are you?"

Her face was pained, and she started to cry. "I'm so sorry Percy."

"Yeah, you should be," I muttered. "You're sentencing me to death."

"No…" she said, crying harder. "I was the cause. I would stop your sentence…but…"

"I don't care," I said, gritting my teeth. "Whoever you are, you just give me hardships. You were the _cause_ , if you hadn't noticed. You're the CAUSE. I'm going to die today…night…"

"Poseidon…"

"How do you know my father's name-,"

"Perseus," she said, and my eyes widened. How did she know my name? Actually…my full name. My mind boggled. Only Dad, Mom, and Tyson knew.

Tyson.

"If you regret this decision this much," I whispered because my voice was dying down as I became weaker and weaker. "Let me see Tyson."

I had forgotten him for so long, and the woman cried. "Tyson…he got married. I'm very proud-,"

"HOW ON EARTH DO YOU KNOW THAT TYSON-,"

"Please don't shout," she cried, and wiped her tears. "Don't get shocked."

"Who are you anyways?" I glared, and tears fell down.

"Don't get shocked," she said. "I'm your mother…Sally Jackson…the queen of the country."

 **CLIFFIE! SO THE MYSTERY PERSON HAS BEEN REVEALED! And yes, Someone the World Forgot has cracked the code, and I have to say, I know the explanation sounds nonsense but the next chapter will explain everything. I know many reviews are going to complain or like go like: what? But really, I am serious, everything will explain, and it will make sense. I've been planning this in the first day I thought about this, so yeah. Anyways, please review! And the next chapter…it is a huge surprise. A huge surprise that (a hint goes by) that you guys been anticipating for so long.**

 **Anyways, please review! :D :D :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Sup everybody! Okay, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for me…and also for me. I don't know if you guys really wanted this surprise desperately, but as the writer, I kind of did. So I shall begin! It's going to be very…how should I say…very suspenseful but sweet at the same time. Let me just say, read and review. You'll like it. And beware; it's going to be as long chapter. Like 3853 something words… :D :D :D**

 **Anyways, please review! :D And don't forget to review! :D :D :D**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth, don't go-,"

"Stop," I said to Luke, trying to go through the open doors which led to the village.

"Don't," he said, his eyes full of hurt. "If you leave, then you betrayed the camp."

"The way I am leaving has nothing to do with the camp-,"

"Because you're hurting me," he said. "And if you hurt me, you hurt everybody."

"That doesn't make sense Luke," I said, in the verge of shouting. "Move."

I shoved him, but he grasped my wrists, and I can see tears in his eyes. "Annabeth…are you seriously going to find Percy?"

"Did you see the headlines?" I shouted. "He was _found_ , Luke. You might think that little, but Percy…"

"Instead of me…does he mean anything to you?" Luke asked, and his eyes were tearing up. My decision meant everything to him. "You know, Annabeth, I really love you. Do you love me back? Or…or do you love Percy?"

I closed my eyes, trying to discover my feelings. Luke comforted me, but he never made me feel what I've felt towards Percy. Percy really made me feel special. Unlike Luke, Percy made me laugh for real. His jokes…the way he sometimes bumps into objects…the way he's so carefree but then his plans backfire…it was cute. And that feeling felt so rare, but can only be made from Percy. It was this feeling that made me feel like…I don't know…he just felt so special, and denying these three words has been a pain. I've been such a bad friend, I know he hates me. But…if I can just say these three words to him one more time…

"Luke," I said calmly, and stared at his eyes. "I…"

"Annabeth, this decision means everything in the world to me," Luke said. "I'm tired of being friends. I think we should actually be more than that."

"Luke-,"

"Do you love Percy?" Luke asked, his expression pained. "If you do-,"

"Yeah," I said, and for the first time, it felt so right. It didn't feel wrong. It felt somehow right. And I felt comfortable saying such strong words. And maybe, after hiding my feelings all along, maybe it was more than just liking him. Maybe I loved him. And maybe I felt this way towards him because as Thalia said, in the past, I fell for him. I fell for him for who he was. And maybe, that connection stays within me forever. Saying these strong words mean something to me. And I feel like explaining that to Luke makes me feel better. It makes me feel proud that I am in love with Percy. It's not just I like Percy and I go to another guy…no, it's not like that. It's actually I really love Percy Jackson, and he means something to me. Those words felt so right. I felt pride. As I thought about that new feeling, I saw Luke staring at me. I replied, "I don't _like_ him…I love Percy Jackson."

Luke stared at me, tears falling down slowly.

"You did not just say-,"

"I said this because I don't want to lie," I said, my voice quivering. I was a nervous wreck, but it felt so right. "And don't stop me from loving Percy Jackson. You…you were the one that made me feel this way. You're the one that made me doubt even our friendship. And truthfully, I think it would've been better if I forgot the past. I know Dad's always in my heart. I don't know even why I've been so curious about it! Maybe…maybe it's because I just needed to know more about myself. I felt like a huge block has just trampled on me. It's been days and weeks, and…Percy's gone. And I've realized without my help, he really won't survive."

"Annabeth-,"

"So stop ruining our relationship," I said, boosting up my confidence. It felt so good finally admitting my wrong doings. I left Percy, but it's the time I make things right. "And don't you stop me from seeing him."

"You can't just-,"

"Luke, you're treating this as if we were in a relationship. But we never were, and we never will. This hits you really hard, right? Well guess what? You ruining my relationship and making me anticipate of Percy was right for many days is worse. Cry in your bedroom Luke. I'm not going back."

Luke stomped away, slamming the door shut to his room. Thalia crept on, and looked at me. She nodded.

"You did the right choice," she said, patting my shoulder. "Now I can see the old strong Annabeth returning."

I smiled, and she patted my shoulder one more time. "You should go. I'll introduce you to Nico soon…afterwards…"

"Who's Nico-,"

"My…my…"

"Boyfriend," we heard another voice in the hallways, and Nico popped out. "Thalia's my girlfriend. We're in this you know…relationship…"

"Thalia, you are dating Ni-,"

"You're misunderstanding Annabeth, he's-,"

"She's my good ol' girlfriend," he said, giving a long slow kiss on Thalia's cheek. "Now go to Percy. And…"

"And what?" I asked.

"And if you see Percy…in a different form…don't freak out. He meant something to you."

"Why is he in jail? They call him a monster, but-,"

"You'll see why. But everybody here is wrong. He doesn't deserve to die. Annabeth, it's up to you to actually change things."

"I really love Percy," I said, and Thalia smirked. Nico looked as if he was about to faint, and smiled.

"You do, huh? Well, I know my bro would someday find a girl of his dreams."

"Now what are you-,"

"He's my friend," Nico concluded, and I nodded.

"You're getting late," Thalia said. "You better go."

"Alright," I said, and headed on towards the village, to the main circle where news always comes.

 **? POV:**

Percy's face instantly turned angry. He reminded me of Poseidon, when his eyes turned into anger when I betrayed him.

 _"GO AWAY! YOU'RE A MONSTER!" I shouted, and he cried._

 _"Sally, if I can explain-,"_

 _"Go away," I said, tears falling down on my face. You're a monster. And I can't believe I loved a monster."_

I remember it clear as if it was yesterday.

"What? You're not my mother! My mother is-,"

"Your mother…that was your father's friend," I cried, and Percy stared at me.

"Tell me," he said. "About my past…"

"As you wish," I said, and closed my eyes, speaking everything I could remember…

 _Flashback from my past…_

 _"My name is Poseidon," Poseidon said, lending his hand. "What's your name?"_

 _"I'm…Sally…" I said, smiling back. He looked at me with such warm eyes, I immediately stared straight at them. It felt so great staring at them; those blue eyes staring perfectly at mine. He was lean; and his smile…it was so wide, I had to say, it made me smile as well._

 _"Well, hi Sally!" he said, and then he walked away. "Nice meeting you."_

 _And I melted. I felt like I met the guy in my life. It wasn't love at first sight…sort of…I don't know! I've never believed love can be so quick, but his smile just made me feel warm…and I instantly needed to know more about him._

 _"Poseidon?" I called out. He turned around, and smiled at me again. "You want to…"_

 _"You know, I don't know what you're trying to propose," he said, coming closer, backing me up into a wall. I closed my eyes. What is he doing? "But are you hungry?"_

 _I opened my eyes, and he smiled. "If you are, you can maybe come with me. I'll pay for the meal."_

 _I smiled, and he took my hand. We ran in the busy streets together, laughing so hard because he tickled the palm of my hands. It felt like we were great friends. I felt so much sparks fly by…I don't know what made me feel this way, but it was so quick for me to fall for him. He reminded me of the sea…just water in general, because he smelled like sea-salt. He was so sweet. I just wished we met more often._

 _And we arrived._

 _We sat on a table, eating soup. He gulped everything down hungrily, as I just stared in awe._

 _"You eat quick," I laughed, and he wiped some spit off of his shirt sleeve. "Because…I was really hungry."_

 _I laughed._

 _"Why don't you go eat now?" he asked, and I gulped down the soup. It felt warm down my throat, but seeing Poseidon's eyes stared directly at mine felt like a miracle._

 _"So," he said. "What do you want to do after?"_

 _"What?" I said, choking a little because of his words. He wants to hang out. He quickly took a napkin, wiping a bit of the stains on my lips._

 _"SORRY!" he said, and smiled. "I just thought maybe we can hang out."_

 _"You're so bold," I said, but it sounded differently than I expected. It sounded offensive. But Poseidon seemed to laugh that off._

 _"Come on. We're just friends. Besides, I feel sorry that I bumped into you. I'm VERY social."_

 _"I can see," I laughed. "Even enough to wipe a girl's lips."_

 _"Hey," he defended. "If you think it uncomfortable, I'll stop. I was just wiping them because you choked."_

 _I blushed, feeling so embarrassed. He basically seems so cool about everything, and I'm just…_

 _"You're blushing."_

 _"I'm not!"_

 _And we started to laugh and each day, we hung out. Whether it was stealing pastries, taking walks in the forest, or just talking in a nearby café, we always seemed to be happy. And I fell in love with him. He seemed like the man for me. And when all the girls that bullied me from the past came to have a reunion on a writing project, when they threw eggs on me…he protected me…_

 _"Thanks," I said, wiping off the yolk on his jacket._

 _"I'm just glad you're okay," he said, but I had a few yolk on my hair as well._

 _"I'm sorry," I said, touching his bruised lip because one girl threw a yolk right at his lips when we were running._

 _And then, something incredible happened._

 _His bruised up lip that was bleeding healed. I gasped, and right then, he smiled._

 _"So…you heal scars, don't cha?" he said, and cupped my cheeks. "Incredible."_

 _I just froze._

 _He closed his eyes, and my eyes were wide open._

 _"You know," he whispered. "I really like you."_

 _I froze, and his lips were so close to mine._

 _"And you know," he continued. "I don't know about you, but…thanks for healing me. I…"_

 _"Poseidon, no problem. You helped me on so much things-,"_

 _"Sally…you make me feel-,"_

 _And I gave him a peck on the lips. I ran away, but he caught me, and we were laughing. I felt so happy. He cupped my face and kissed me. Long and slow…not even going beyond a rough kiss. I felt like flying. It felt amazing how I fell in love with him instantly. Like…the first time we met. It felt amazing._

 _And we hung out, you know, just dating and stuff. We soon decided to marry, so we did. And after that…_

 _Flashback over…_

"Tell me," Percy said, crying. He obviously missed his father.

"Okay," I said, quivering. I hated myself.

 _Flashback in my brain…_

 _Soon, we lived a happy family. We bore Tyson and Percy…and then…_

 _I betrayed him._

 _Guards came, thinking there was a monster. I looked at him, and when he was revealed a monster, I screamed. He tried to calm me down, but I left him._

 _"Poseidon, you hid everything away…I hate you."_

 _"Honey-,"_

 _"Don't even call me honey!" I shouted. "Don't even-,"_

 _"Then go," he said, and I can feel he was very hurt. "But just remember, I'll always love you."_

 _"Whatever," I screamed and ran away, letting him go._

 _That's the last time I saw him._

 _Flashback over…_

"I'm sorry," I cried, and I knew Percy was going to kill me. But his eyes softened, and tried to touch my hands. I leaned my hands towards him, and though his eyes looked so pained, he stared at me.

"Dad was good guy," he said.

"Did you know that demons have three lives?"

"What?"

"If you die, you're probably going to live again. Three times. And you can die if you want to die."

"What?"

"I believe Poseidon is alive."

"But why did you marry the king-,"

"Percy, he loved me. He killed Poseidon. He found out with some reason. I was forced to marry him. You don't know how much anxiety I feel when I'm next to him. But when I heard a monster was in leash, I thought of you."

"But why is Tyson-,"

"Only one child can be a demon," I said. "And you were…you were that child."

Tears fell down his face, and I quickly wiped his face. "I'm so sorry."

"If you were," he said, suddenly changing his face back angry. "You would be changing this."

"I'll go-,"

"Your highness, the trial…"

"See your son die today," I said, and the guards took off the chains in his ankles and wrists, letting him through as he tried to get out of the guards' grasp.

 **Percy POV:**

My mother betrayed me.

My powers are weak.

I'm weak.

And right now, I can't breathe.

Everything is formulating in my mind. How today's my execution day. How everybody is going to throw rocks at me. How everybody is going to gasp and run away. How everybody is going to feel _relieved_ of my death…to at least get their worries away.

How I can't even go to Annabeth saying…

I've hid this too much, hadn't I? I guess…I guess I really missed her. I guess I really missed her a lot. And maybe…maybe my feelings are reacting more. Maybe my pain missing Annabeth has become something like love. Maybe I love her.

Yeah…I love her.

And those words felt so strong, though so simple. I love Annabeth Chase. And I couldn't even say I'm sorry. I felt foolish. I should've told her. I should've been truthful. And instead, I've been hiding away a block of her past. I've been a foolish friend. I've been a bad one also.

"STOP WRIGGLING!" the guards boomed in my ear. My frail body soon lost energy, and I felt like fainting. But what's the point of fainting when you're going to die? At least keep a little bit of your energy is the key, isn't it? As the door to the village opened, I got hit by rocks. On my head, my arms, my chest, my legs, everywhere…it got bruised and bloody afterwards. I tried to block and so did the guards (they were not allowed to hurt a criminal no matter what wrong doings they had done…), I still got hit. I felt like dying. I was weakened, and I collapsed.

"STOP!" the guards said, and the people stopped. All the people that were so kind to me didn't even throw the rocks, but they stayed a distance away from me. Gosh, that stung. I finally regained my strength as the guards helped me up. I walked, and soon I realized my destination; the big circle. That's where everybody gathers around.

I was scared. I tried to formulate a plan but no…nothing could go in my brain. All I was thinking about was my death, my family confusion, and how I regret leaving Annabeth that day. I tried to think, but everything jumbled in my brain.

I felt like dying.

It felt worse in the forest. At least there was water, which tried to energize me in a way. But I felt dried blood, bruises, and fresh blood all over me. The guards had shields, but always in the small gaps, they would hit me. I didn't dare cry. Instead, I put my head down.

Finally, I entered the circle.

I'm dead meat.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I waited in the circle, trying to get through. Though it took a lot of minutes till I finally was in the middle (I have to be in the front. And it took 15 minutes!), I realized there was more shouting.

I saw Percy's frail body.

"No no no," I said, tears starting to form. He had bruises. Blood oozed out of his skin, and dried blood was covered everywhere. There were bruises; he looked so thin enough for ME to pick him up, and he barely could open his eyes.

He was looking at the ground.

"PERCY!" I shouted, but my voice was muffled from the voices of the crowd. But Percy looked up, trying to see the voice. He heard me. I tried to wave, but a guy pushed me, letting me fall.

He couldn't see me.

Then, someone came that I didn't ever want to see.

"Percy's dying," Rachel said. "And you were never by his side."

"Shut up," I glared, and felt like killing her.

"Okay!" she said provokingly, and when she went away, I decided to not let my anger out. Not even Percy's attention. My goal is to go to the front to stop everything.

"Percy Jackson is a monster!" the king said, and I can realize the queen's broken expression. The king was cruel. Without the queen, no one would be happy. He loves money. He loves fame. But sadly, everybody simply hates him.

"KILL HIM!" I heard the guy next to me scream.

"LET HIM LIVE!" I shouted, but my voice (again) was muffled. This time, Percy didn't hear me.

"NOW," he said, staring at Percy Jackson. "What's your power?"

Percy glared. "Why do I have to tell you?"

"You want to be killed?"

"Go ahead and kill me!"

"Tell me your power!"

"NO!"

"If you don't," the king said. "I'll find out myself. Servants! Get a bucket of water, a match, a lantern, and a box."

"Yes your majesty," they said, and a few minutes later, they brought the match, lantern, box, and water.

"No no no," I said, and soon slid through the crowd easily, though I got many glares.

"Let's try the box," he said, and opened it. Thought he'd do something towards the darkness, but nothing happened.

"Match."

Though Percy would make fire…didn't.

"Water."

And too late.

Percy's power was invincible. The ring was off his ring, and he was a real monster.

A monster.

And from those words, I hurt him. I hurt him calling him a monster.

Because from the start, he was one.

But my heart felt prepared. I didn't want to hold on grudges. My love towards him felt more stronger. I needed to save him.

Meanwhile, water swirled everywhere. Waves splashed on the forum, and people gasped. The waves hit bigger. The king told Percy to stop, but Percy didn't. He kept going, and blasted water on the king.

The king collapsed.

"YOU CRAZY?" he screamed, but Percy smiled.

"Don't mess around with a water demon," he smirked.

"Execute him! NOW!"

And I had to stop everything. Percy didn't deserve to die.

I made it to the front. Finally.

"STOP!" I shouted, and everybody stopped. The king froze, the queen froze, the crowd silenced. The executor guy was even silent. I had the eyes of the people. "Stop."

And Percy stared at me. His condition even with water hadn't healed him.

Blasting water on the king made things worse.

He collapsed, and the guards didn't even help out. There was a rope that gave space for all the commotion to happen, but I went under the rope. I ran towards Percy, touching his shoulder.

He flinched.

"Look," I said to the crowd. "Percy Jackson is a monster in your eyes, isn't he?" I asked. Everybody nodded, including the king who couldn't move by the impact of the water.

"But he's a human in the heart," I shouted. "Did Percy do a treason?"

No one replied.

"You guys are killing him because he's a monster!" I shouted. "But he does not harm. For you ladies out there who have children, did he kill your children?"

The woman looked down.

"He is important! I don't know why you guys are looking at him as only a monster. He means more than that!"

The crowd was silent, but I knew they were considering my words. I touched Percy's hand, helping him up. Everybody gasped.

"She's touching the monster."

"She's one brave one."

"She's so foolish."

"That girl…"

Those were all the comments I would hear. But I don't care if my social state would go down. I realized that loving a monster doesn't mean anything. It's the heart, and I know Percy can make a difference in the world.

"You have to make a standing innovation. Stop injustice!" I said, and the crowd first was silent. But then a girl stepped up, and said, "SHE'S RIGHT!"

A kid said that. The adults felt shame.

"YEAH!" I heard Thalia and Nico shout out. Then more shouted, and soon the whole crowd started to cheer.

"PERCY JACKSON NEEDS TO LIVE!" they'd cheer. I cheered on with them. Then I turned to Percy, who gave me this look of thankfulness.

"LET THAT GIRL DIE!" the king shouted, but no one listened.

Then, Percy collapsed through the ground.

"PERCY!" I shouted, and I kneeled beside him. He started to cry for the first time, and I knew it was out of shame.

"No need to cry," I said, wiping his tears. "The people believe you now."

He nodded, and started to close his eyes.

"Don't die," I said, sensing he's slowly shortening his breath. "Don't-,"

"I'm not going to die," was the first words he ever said to me for such a long time. I stared at him, and he smiled. "It is true. You're the best person I had ever met."

I smiled, tears falling down. "Don't scare me like that."

We stared at each other for a little bit, and I couldn't help but bite my lip.

Then, I surprised myself. I thought Percy would do this first, but instead, I was the one remaining in the end.

I leaned in, giving Percy a warm, slow, delicate kiss.

 **Told you! It was so long…but whatever. Hope you liked this chapter! And what else…oh right, I hope you like this! I waited for this day so badly! So, the next chapter will be a continuation of the scene…and what else…that's about it. Anyways, please review! And this was my surprise; a Percabeth kiss. Please review! :D :D :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey all my good readers! So, this is the 27** **th** **chapter of Heal My Scars, and I am just saying, it won't be so long as last time. I know las time's chapter was huge but everything will get back to normal. It won't be a huge chapter anymore. It'll be just as the same portion as the rest, and yeah. Oh, and thank you all for being so supportive over my story! This story is nearing its end; I am going to add a lot of Percabeth fluff because we didn't get to witness their love parts, so I'll being adding that, and then done! I just have to say, thank you all for being such great people! Now, let's get back to the story! :D :D :D**

 **Percy POV:**

Feeling her lips felt like magic. It was soft, and I've been waiting so long for this contact. I noticed Annabeth wasn't the type that liked anyone touching her, but a kiss means that I've earned her trust. It was slow, soft, but her kiss showed love.

"I love you," I said, when there was gap between or lips. I saw her smirk, and we kissed again. But finally I decided to end the kiss because people were watching, and especially the part that my mom is watching…gosh, this is embarrassing. But even though I had some thoughts like that, I think this was the most best kiss any man could ask for. And having a girl like Annabeth…okay, I am a lucky duck.

"SEE THIS MONSTER?" the king raged. "Executor, kill him!"

He didn't even budge.

"Then I'll do it myself!" he cried, grabbing one of the guards swords. He was coming towards me till I saw bucket full of water. And guess who was holding that behind without being noticed.

Nico, thanks a ton.

He splashed water at the king, but while the water was flying, I put it full of force. The king fell down, this time unconscious.

"We should accept one another, not kill," Annabeth said, and the crowd cheered. After that, the crowd dispersed. Everybody went back to their original duties. Annabeth smiled, came to me, and then gave me a flick on my forehead.

"OW!" I said, and she laughed. But she was crying also, and I had to admit, the way she cried made me feel bad.

"Annabeth Chase…what a strong female character do you possess," I heard Mom's gentle voice say. Annabeth turned around, facing the queen.

"Your highness-,"

"Please, don't call me by authority. You've got my respect, and besides, I'm not going to be the queen."

"WHAT?" both of us shouted and she laughed.

"I planned to divorce; besides, I'm going to find Poseidon."

"Mom, no matter how hard you try, he's dead-,"

"No. I can feel his soul somewhere. He's here. And I know where he is."

"Will you take me?" Percy asked.

"I'm sorry…I'll show you afterwards…just…let me talk to him first…

And she went away, as I was left alone with Annabeth.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Annabeth?" I got interrupted from laughing with Percy on this witty joke he made. "Follow me."

I turned around, facing Rachel.

"I'll be right back," I said, kissing Percy's cheek. In my peripheral vision, I can see Rachel flinch.

"Annabeth-,"

"If the fly annoys me," I whispered in his ear. "And it won't stop buzzing, the only way to be satisfied is to kill it."

"You're not-,"

"You're such a Seaweed Brain!" I whispered. "That's not what I was meaning!"

Percy laughed, and once I came close to Rachel, she grabbed my wrists and pulled me into a very I don't know…weird place…where it seemed so private…

She stood there, staring at me.

"You know," she said, looking at the floor then at me. "You know Percy still loves me?"

Those words hadn't stung at all.

Why?

Because I know Percy loves me, not her.

"Oh really?" I said, trying to put up the act that she's displaying.

"Yeah," she said, giving me a glare. "And you know that if you interfere in our relationship, consequences will come at you, right?"

"Oh yes," I said, and she glared at me.

"You know Percy loves me, right?" Rachel said.

"Sure," I said, and she slapped me.

"Sure? Sure is all you got? You're doubting the love that Percy has for me! I feel quite offended-,"

"Shouldn't I be the one offended from your actions?" I asked, staring at Rachel. "You say as if he's your lover when he's mine…you slap me when I genuinely replied all your questions…you know Rachel, if you're going to be this way…no…if you're going to even talk about this matter towards me, please, you've asked the wrong girl. I don't even want to talk to you."

"Did you just say this to me?" she cried. "I'm the duchess's daughter! How dare-,"

"You think your false power is everything," I said. "You just have the authority. You know, lots of people in this village could have all the food set up for you…they're delicious and healthy. Just for you, those servants who don't get paid the real salary that they deserve give you a luscious meal, while all you do is complain. I don't get you Rachel. When can you ever be grateful of what you have? You're pathetic. Truly pathetic. To the extent when I feel sorry for you. What a pity Rachel. What a pity."

Rachel was going to slap me till I held on her wrists. Actually both, because be she was attempting to slap me after I grabbed her wrists.

"Let me-,"

"Percy's mine," I said, glaring at her. "And if you ever try to ruin our relationship, you're dead. Understand?"

"Percy loves me," she repeated.

"Keep thinking that to yourself," I said, and shoved her to the wall of the building. She fell down, and I looked down at her.

"You…you will pay for this!"

"Oh Rachel," I said, staring at her. "What pity."

"HEY!"

"So my point is," I said, glaring at her when she stood up. "Don't mess around with me. Or else you'll be back to the ground, which probably is the place you belong."

And by that, I walked away, but bumped into Thalia, Nico, and Percy.

"Gosh girl, you've got some sass," Thalia said. "I'd just shove her and kill her to death but girl, you've got some sass…"

"Woah," was all Nico muttered.

Percy smirked. "So, I can see Wise Girl is falling for Seaweed Brain-,"

"Yeah," I said, proudly. "You're correct."

"You know Nico," Thalia whispered in Nico's ear. "I'm getting creeped out."

"You know what?" I said, and put my arms around Percy. "Even though I am saying these words boldly, Percy and I have a full things to clear."

"It's night-,"

"I know it is. But we can stay up late-,"

"He's sick Annabeth. Think," Thalia said, and that's when my whole small feelings came back to normal. I saw Percy, he just smiling towards me but in reality, he's tired. I can see that. I stared at him, and finally my eyes softened.

"Actually, I'll get the bath warmed up and he'll shower. And then, I'll cook him delicious food, and I'll just take care of him till his condition is back to normal."

"Annabeth," Thalia said, staring at me. "You seriously don't need to come to camp anymore."

"Thalia-,"

"I know it's hard to look at Luke, and I think it's vice versa as well," Thalia continued. "I'll take care of camp; you just take care of Percy, and perhaps…since your love is so strong…plan about marriage-,"

"Thalia!" I glared, and Percy laughed.

"I'll keep your words in mind," he said, and I laughed.

"Well, you guys better go on," Thalia said, and with a hug, I led Percy. We went back into the mini house that Percy led me the first time, and after that, I made the bath. He took a bath, while I cooked food.

Gosh, it was hard.

I burnt my fingers so much time, wincing or sometimes yelling in pain. Then, Percy came inside, and I my face flushed red when I saw him with pants…but no shirt.

"Hi Annabeth…gosh, thanks for making the water nice and hot," he said, smiling. His condition looked much better…except his bruises and scars.

"Y-y-y-your w-w-welcome," I said, and he smiled.

"Why, do I look so hot to make you blush this red?" he said, and I turned away.

"Shut up."

He smiled, and hugged me. I would've pushed him and slapped him with the wooden spoon but that would be my actions in the past. Now, I felt happy, relieved that he actually hugged me. I felt secure.

"Annabeth-,"

"I really love you Percy," I said. "And I guess you were more than my friend."

"Then…why don't we go along some dates? Maybe steal some pastries. Go to the village dances. Formally introduce you to my parents. What else? Oh, and of course, swordfight in the forest. I want to see your skills. And maybe…maybe even see you in a bridal gown-,"

I kissed him.

"Girl," he said, pulling away automatically. "You love Seaweed Brain, don't cha?"

"Shut up-,"

"You _love_ to kiss me, don't cha?" he said, and I felt like smacking him with the wooden spoon this time. Here I am, burning myself by boiling porridge while he is making fun of me for liking him. Gosh, never Percy would embarrass me that much.

"You don't need to-,"

"Because I love to give you mini kisses," he interrupted, pecking my cheeks. I flushed rosy red. He stared at me, and turned me around. He kissed me again, this time on my nose. I smiled, and he smiled as well.

"You know Annabeth…you're not a bad kisser. Wonder how Luke must've felt when you kissed him."

I recalled the feeling I had about Percy…about the way he hurt me…and the way I kissed him…compassionately…

"Percy-,"

"Don't worry…I'm not jealous," he said, but I knew he was a little jealous. His eyes darted at the ceiling; his breath getting a little unsteady.

"You are, are you?"

"What?"

"You're jealous-,"

"I'M NOT!" he shouted.

"Hey," I said, and Percy stared at me. He was obviously blushing. "I think that actually adorable. And can I tell you the real reason why I kissed him?"

He tilted his head. "Why?"

"It's because…I was jealous. I was mad, and I just felt like kissing some random guy might make me forget about you. But we can never separate, don't you agree Seaweed Brain?"

He nodded.

"And…" he said, and I smiled. "Wise Girl, how can you steal my heart this instantly?"

"Huh?"

"You made me love you instantly. It was as if you had some spark that made me want to follow. You're beautiful, warm hearted, and quite attractive."

"But I have to say, I hate it when you're drunk."

"Huh?"

"You…one time you wanted to go to Rachel and then another time you started defending for me. You're so stupid Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed.

"Well, if I become your boyfriend, I'll barely drink."

"You drink a lot, don't you?"

"NO!" Percy boomed, and my eyes widened. "I only stress drink. Or when I have a good mood. It depends."

"Well, I love you," I said, and we started to kiss. We kissed for some time…well, until my lips became puffy. I didn't care if I was being bold.

As long as I was with Percy, being bold isn't even a worry.

 **Liked it? Please review! :D :D :D And just remember in Chapter 28, it's not going to be Percabeth. It's going to be Sally and Poseidon's pov. Just so you know. Anyways, please review! :D :D :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey all my good readers! So, this chapter is going to be Saseidon (thank you personally, xoQueenieAox! Didn't know how to name their couple name! :D) chapter because I felt like I had to clear a few misunderstandings from another couple that has been a mystery since to chapters before so…yeah. This chapter will only be dedicated to the Saseidon couple, but the rest will soon resume to the Percabeth couple. Anyways, let's get started! Please review! :D :D :D**

 **Sally POV:**

I felt as if he was looking for me. Percy said he was dead…what if he already died three times? Or what if…he chose to die? What if he hates me if perhaps he's alive? I kept running; my dress getting tangled from twigs. I run, feeling his presence closer and closer…

"Sally?"

I turned around, realizing this was the place he had proposed to me. It was this river…where Poseidon kissed me and told me how much he loved me, and that I being his girlfriend doesn't seem right. I seem more than that.

 _"_ _Sally," he said, holding my hands. "I really love you. And you just being my girlfriend…I don't think neither of us is in the position we should be. We should be more than what we are right now."_

 _I nodded, smiling. He kisses my cheeks, and then he takes out a ring in his pockets. "I know this isn't the most expensive gem in the world," he said. "But I've made this ring to show how much I love you."_

 _It was a pearl ring._

 _I cried with joy, attacking him with kisses as Poseidon just started to laugh._

 _"_ _Save your kisses at the wedding," Poseidon said._

 _"_ _Who said…" I said, and his face darkened._

 _"_ _Does my proposal-,"_

 _"_ _Who said I was going to listen to you?" I said, and he laughed._

 _"_ _Well, now that I am your fiancé-,"_

 _"_ _We can live happily ever after," I said, hugging him close._

What memories.

I turned around, facing someone I didn't want to ever meet.

"What are you doing…your majesty?" I asked to the king, who glared at me.

"You…why are you here?"

"Your majesty-,"

"Sally…I heard…you're looking for…" he gulped.

"You _forced_ me to marry you," I said. "And I want to divorce you."

"Sally-,"

"And I want to be with Poseidon. No matter what. I realized that I was young, and screaming at him…he was my husband. And," I said, revealing my necklace. It had his pearl ring.

"How did you-,"

"I gave you a fake pearl ring to burn," I said. "Don't you dare burn his…"

"Sally-,"

"I…I love…I love Poseidon."

The king cried, and I didn't even wipe his tears.

"All this time…you lied?" he cried, and I nodded.

"All those kisses…all those hugs…all of that…you were never in my heart," I said. "Why? I could've fallen for you over time. But your cruelty proved me otherwise. And the way you FORCED me to marry you make things worse. I'm sorry, but I cannot go on with this marriage."

"You're going with me-,"

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" I heard the most defensive voice I had known so long ago. I turned around, and Poseidon was there. He looked so handsome…and as he aged, he looked so…hot. Gosh, never thought I'd say that.

"Who are-,"

"Sally, let's go," he said, and grabbed my hand. Suddenly, water blasted the king and we disappeared…

…

"Poseidon-,"

"Sshhh," he said, hugging me as I cried.

"Why did you-,"

"Remember?" he smiled. "I'm still your husband."

"But I remarried-,"

"For a reason. Because you got forced, remember?"

I cried under his arms, feeling so stupid. I married the king, and I hadn't even come back. I am such-,"

"Hey," Poseidon said. "I was worse. I pretended and deceived my sons just saying I died and that their real mother is my friend."

"Poseidon-,"

"Mwah," he said, kissing me.

"You did not-,"

"Hehe," he said, and I kissed him, slowly. I can feel him smiling from the kiss, and when we pulled apart, Poseidon wrapped his arm around me.

"I know we've grown old," he said. "But…what if we have a date…"

"Why do we need to date?" I complained. His smile faded.

"You don't like a date-,"

"When we can just stay home and I can cook you a meal."

"A meal? Are you going to make-,"

"Sally's one of a kind soup!"

"Oh, I love you so much!" Poseidon said, and carried me all the way there. "You know that's my favorite soup."

"Passed on from generation from generation."

"Remember our dream? We would make the most pretty cottage and then boom…live there forever and ever…"

"No more children to take care of-,"

"Speaking of which," Poseidon said, putting me down and staring right at my eyes. "Percy seems to have a crush on this girl named Annabeth-,"

"How did you-," I said.

"How did you-," Poseidon said, and we laughed.

"Annabeth is one amazing girl…well at least better than me…" I said, and Poseidon kissed my cheek.

"Probably-,"

"HEY!" I said, punching his shoulders lightly.

"What?" Poseidon asked, smiling.

"You think Annabeth is better?" I asked.

"You just admit she was better," Poseidon laughed, and I blushed. I know Annabeth is a good girl. Percy is lucky to meet Annabeth…

"But you're always going to be the BEST wife anyone would ever want," he said, kissing my lips.

I laughed, and hand in hand, we walked together to his house.

 **Poseidon POV:**

"Poseidon-,"

"Let me explain-,"

"The house…it's so…MESSY!"

"Sally dear-,"

"Wonder why you needed me," she said, kissing my cheek. This was so embarrassing. I should've cleaned the whole house before she came but…I was distracted by her kisses…and then the house hit me…right when she opened the door…and-

"Poseidon, you're so cute!" she said, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Huh?" I asked, staring at her was hugging me.

"You're just like the past. You're so messy, but you're still so adorable."

"Believe me, you don't want to see me when I blast water at somebody. I seriously look ugly-,"

"Actually, I kind of think when you're angry…you kind of look…hot…"

She blushed, and I smiled.

"Hot you say?" I asked, making her laugh.

"I-,"

"Well let me tell things about you. You look pretty when you smile and when you're happy. Sometimes, you can be such a klutz-,"

"HEY!"

"But it makes you look so cute. When you're mad, you actually look strong, which makes you look-,"

"SHUT UP!" I laughed, and he tickled my stomach.

"How is it that there are no children, whatsoever?" Poseidon asked.

"Actually, it is pretty good," I said, and he laughed.

"You know, why don't you take a warm bath? I'll heat the water for you. Then, you can cook-,"

"I already took a shower. Besides, it's night and you," she said, patting my stomach. "Must be so hungry, right?"

I stared at her, who was smiling. "Gosh, how did I find such a lovely-,"

"Shut up," she laughed, and finally seated me in the couch. "Why don't you-,"

"Sally?" I asked, and she stared at me.

"I know this is a weird question...but…did you love-,"

"He forced me to marry him," she said, sitting right next to me. "Think I love him after all this time I've been only thinking about you?"

"But-,"

"Poseidon, you don't know how hard it was for me to think about you. As time flew by, I realized that I've hurt you. You loved me, but I've proven to you that I…" she said, starting to cry. When Sally cries, she cries easily, just like Tyson. But she cries for a reason. She's strong, but weak. She shows her strong side to the world, but she weakens in my arms. That's Sally. But that shows her feminine womanly side. And that's maybe the part of how I loved her.

"Hey," I said, comforting her. "It's alright."

"You know," Sally cried. "You're actually the best man any woman would possibly have. You're sweet, understanding…hot…"

I kissed her cheek. "And you're the cutest, happiest, and loving woman any man would want."

"Shut up-,"

"You're adorable when you blow up," I said, and she kissed me. Then, we kissed each other, and I felt like the past, where we would kiss each other's lips for like a long time before the soup would boil and cause a fire till I had to tell Sally to calm down and pretend I got water when really I just used my powers.

Then, something hit me.

"WHOOSH!" we heard the pot boil. I ended the kiss, and we both stared at each other.

"The soup-,"

"Let me take care of that for you," I said, but Sally was obviously freaking out.

"Be careful," she said, holding a pillow. I blasted the stove with water, causing the soup to stop boiling. Everything stopped boiling. The fire was dead, and Sally stood there relieved.

"Goodness gracious," she said, hugging me. "You're a hero."

I laughed, and we snuggled together in the couch.

"Hungry?"

"Nah…" I said, and together, we just snuggled close together like the past.

 **So there you go! There was Saseidon chapter! The next chapter will be Percy and Annabeth…now; to break the news…the chapters are going to be short from now. Everything is solved, and basically I am going to write a few chapters of their love and then boom, read the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end, okay? I write a full letter to you guys such as dedications, information about my new story, etc. etc. I hope you liked this chapter; please review! :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey all my good readers! So, I can see a lot of you are pretty excited for my story (Lucy the Crazy Unicorn, I promise I'll write my best on my new story!). So, this story isn't done yet, but once it is, I will upload my story and stuff like that. Well, all that good information is in the AUTHOR'S NOTE so just remember at the way end read the AUTHOR'S NOTE. It will have special dedications, information about the new story (I am so excited!), and what else…also thank you's to all you good readers. Anyways, let's get back to our PERCABETH couple! And just saying, Rachel and Luke will be included as well.**

 **Percy POV:**

"So," I said to Annabeth. Gosh, I wonder how Mom and Dad are doing. Okay, I know I am mad at Mom (still…), but…maybe if I give her a chance…

Anyways, Annabeth was still reading a book. We just went to the library, and she decided to read to her hearts content.

"What?" she asked, flipping the next page.

"Why don't…" I said. Gosh, why is asking a date to Annabeth so hard?

"Finish you sentence and stop mumbling," Annabeth mumbled, and I smiled.

"Okay Wise Girl," I said.

"So what did you want to say?"

"I just wondered…"

"Yeah…"

"I was just wondering if-,"

"PERCY MY MAN!" Nico said, laughing as Thalia sprung out of the kitchen to the bedroom. What the heck? How did they come in?

"How did you-," Annabeth sputtered.

"We'll be going," Nico said, kissing Thalia's cheeks and going out the door.

"That…was weird," I said, and Annabeth laughed, fuzzing my hair. Then, the 'date' subject came back again. Why couldn't I be bold as the days before, where I told her the plans we were going to have? Why can't I give her the proper manly dating self? Why can't I be more…better and proposing and stuff?

"Seaweed Brain, what do you want for dinner?"

Perfect chance.

"Let's go out," I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"But I want to eat here," she said. "I'll cook you food."

"How about I cook the food?" I said, staring at her hands. They were full of scars from tantrums of making a proper meal.

"Percy-,"

"It's okay," I said, kissing her lips. "You know you're going to throw a tantrum."

"Well…yeah…" she said, looking down. Then, she turned away, her face red.

"Wise Girl…you okay?" I asked, and when I tried to look at her face, she looked farther away, not even revealing her face to me once.

"Annabeth-,"

"Stop. I'll just…read my book," she said, picking her book up and started to read. I lowered the book, letting me look at her fully.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"I can't even please you," she said, her face rosy red. "All I do is cause you pain."

"Who said-,"

"And not only that, when I try to make up from hurting you so much, instead I…can't even cook…clean…I'm such a disappointment."

"Who said you can't cook?"

"I made the noodles soggy," she glared.

"Who said you can't clean?"

"I flooded and made the wallpaper rip."

"But if we work together," I said, hugging her. She smiled. "Then there is a positive outcome, right?"

"Isn't it supposed to be me who is supposed to teach you and guide you? Besides, you're called Seaweed Brain for a reason," she joked.

"HEY!" I laughed, and I knew she was joking. We were this close to even know that we are joking in rude comments.

"Seaweed Brain, well…at least I'm smart."

"HEY!"

And we laughed. I kissed her, and she giggled. And actually…for the first time…she was…giggling.

Annabeth never giggled. She would always be straight faced…or laughing…or smiling…but a flirtatious giggle was never her. And on top of that, she never liked giggling. But right now, she was giggling flirtatiously at me, making me laugh as well.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Shut up," I said, and we snuggled together for a moment. Then I whispered in her ear, "Want to go on a date?"

She froze.

No more cuddling. It's like as if time stopped. Well…she made it seem as time stopped. She stared at me, and I blushed. I stared at the ceiling, and she kissed my lips.

"The answer…" I whispered, as our foreheads rested against each other.

"Well…" she said. "I'd love to but…"

I looked down. Again, she'd probably not-

"If we have a date in the forest…that would be great."

I smiled, and I lifted her up. She squealed (woah…), laughing her heart out. I put her over my shoulders, her kicking me and laughing. We were laughing so hard, it felt so right carrying her over my shoulders and having fun. It felt so right being Annabeth's man. It felt great.

I love you Annabeth.

 **Luke POV:**

I stared off in the distance, hiding as I saw Percy carry Annabeth, laughing. Why does Percy have to be in the middle of everything? I remembered Annabeth…when she was drunk…

 _Flashback from my past…_

 _"_ _Annabeth…we have to get back to camp-,"_

 _"_ _Luke…what if there was a person you love so badly but that person loves you back? What do you do?"_

 _"_ _Well," I said, holding her hand. She pushed them aside. Ouch. "If I had to be in that situation…"_

 _"_ _Tell me Luke. You're my friend, right? Aren't you going to tell?" Annabeth asked, drinking another sip of alcohol._

 _"_ _If…if I was in your situation," I said. "I would find a new person to love. You can't cling onto that same guy. You just move on."_

 _"_ _Thanks," she said, and the first kiss she ever gave me was on the nose. I melted, but I had to realize she was drink. She only considered me as her brother. But if she can one day…just one day…consider me as more than just her brother…but her lover…I'd love that._

 _Flashback over…_

What a hypocrite am I. I just…I just failed my love to her. I've went out of control.

 _"_ _I don't like him," Annabeth said. "I love Percy Jackson."_

And seeing them being happy…I realized life was to sacrifice what you love. I've been selfish. Foolish really. I remember General Fredrick telling me how love can be so foolish, but at the same time, love can be such a gift. I remember those words; I wanted to live out like that. But I failed General Fredrick; never impressed Annabeth…and let her go away to some foolish guy named Percy.

But I have to let go.

She hates me…no, she's probably disgusted. They're probably dating by now. I should just-

"Annabeth…she seems happy," a girl's voice said and I turned around. Duchess Rachel stood before me.

"Hello-,"

"Love hurts, doesn't it?" she said, and I nodded.

"Well…since we both are in pain," she said, and with some reason, I felt like she was drunk. "Want to just…"

Then she collapsed. I quickly caught her, and she started to softly sleep. I had to carry her all the way to the palace, where guards got very suspicious. But the duke wanted me to carry her all the way to her bedroom. He gave me a glance of hope. I don't know what the heck his stare was referring but when I set her down her bed she yanked my neck and gave me a slow kiss.

She's drunk.

But somehow that kiss felt special. _I kissed the duke's daughter!_

"Uhh…" she said and fell asleep. I smirked, and went out of her bedroom, to the village that awaited me.

Wow.

That felt…strange but…wow…

 **Annabeth POV:**

Percy dropped me in the water, letting me gasp. I felt traumatized. I needed to get out.

"PERCY!" I shouted, gasping for air. I was floating, but I was crying. I felt something grab my ankles, pulling me down. When I did, I opened my eyes.

I was breathing.

"You know, once you're a water demon, you could do anything," he smirked, and I smiled.

"Haha…"

"And being the son of Poseidon," he said. "My dad has incredible powers."

I nodded.

"Did you ever try an underwater kiss?"

"Huh?"

"Maybe that could be the setting; underwater kiss."

Before I could ever respond, he laid his lips on mine. We kissed, and it felt beautiful. Okay, I gave him pecks occasionally (he kept looking at me as if he wanted so…I gave him mini kisses), but this one felt magical. Just like when I was in the circle, persuading the people that Percy wasn't a monster. It felt nice; especially that his lips were warm. I didn't need to float; I can just lean on the invisible bubble walls. It was amazing that Percy can form these air bubbles. Amazing.

And we kissed and kissed compassionately. And it did feel nice.

And being with Percy…being with Percy makes everything feel awesome. He being in my arms…kissing me…that feeling…and lastly the fact that he wants to date me…

I love him so much.

 **Liked it? Tell me tell me tell me! Review and I want to know your opinion! So the information was all above there so yeah…please review! :D :D :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey all my lovely readers! So, I decided to update again (YAY!) for several reasons. One is because I've actually gotten a lot of reviews today, and a lot of them said they wanted another chapter. So I was like…what if I make a chapter for them? Besides, making them happy is my motive and so…yeah. As you guys can see, I am going to write another chapter, updating again! I know you guys might be staring at me as if I am crazy to write a second chapter, but that went for last time. I am super excited and yeah. Anyways, the second reason was because I just felt like it. And the last reason is because who can't help but deny the Percabeth couple? Writing about them is such a pleasure; and especially writing them to you guys…sweet! I know this is fairly long, but I want to say, the bottom portion will get shorter so don't worry bro. :D :D :D :D**

 **So, who's ready to get another update of Heal My Scars! Let me announce, this is the 30** **th** **chapter of-**

 **Random Person: Your entrance is too dramatic.**

 **Sorry…anyways, this is the 30** **th** **chapter of Heal My Scars! Enjoy! :D :D :D**

 **Percy POV:** ** _Three months later…_**

"OWWW!" I screamed as Annabeth fixed the deep wound of what Lupa had given me. Stupid wolf. I screamed, feeling like crying. Annabeth just touched the wound, closing her eyes…and letting the magic begin. I screamed. No joke. I couldn't breathe at all. It hurt so much. I got used to the sore, sort of infected, swollen injury. Getting it healed quickly like this…with this pain…gosh, please let it end.

It closed up. It felt like as if someone was pinching me. It also felt as if a disinfecting wipe was shoved inside my wound. I screamed, for it hurts. Annabeth tried to calm me down, but I am not buying anything. It _hurt_. And it might seem funny to some people, but put yourself in my position. Yeah…not so funny.

"Annabeth…stop…" I gasped but she bought none of it.

"I know it hurts," she said.

"I feel like crying," I said. "And I barely cry."

"Well guess what? I have great news. You have one more injury that was caused by Lupa! Aren't you impressed?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I am looking forward to it so much!" I squealed sarcastically, letting Annabeth laugh.

"Gosh, since I had to treat your boo boo," she said, laughing. "I-,"

"Don't even treat me like a child," I laughed, causing her to giggle. No matter how hard she giggles…I am still not used to this new look.

"Oh, was I?" she said sarcastically.

"What's with all the sarcasm?" we heard Thalia's voice.

"GAAAHHHHH!" Annabeth shrieked, causing Nico and Thalia to laugh so hard.

"GET OUT!" I yelped in pain, because her touch began to wound more.

"Okay, fine," Nico said.

"You're no fun," Thalia said, and once they headed off, we can hear their laughter. As Annabeth concentrated again with my scar again, I can feel the pain dying. Like, when Annabeth screamed…I felt refreshed but at the same time, a sharp pain traveled through my spine. I felt like the disinfecting wipe feeling getting shoved in my wound getting worse but now…it seemed perfectly fine.

I flexed my muscles. It felt perfectly fine.

"Annabeth, you're incredible," I muttered, letting her laugh.

"Well, I am awesome of course," she said.

"Right. Because you're Wise Girl," I said, trying to make a move on her by putting my arms around her.

Sadly, Seaweed Brain wasn't thinking.

"GAHHH!" I cried, because I was supposed to put my arms on her on my left arm but instead I put my arms around her on my right. I didn't get that healed yet. She laughed, and turned me around.

"Seaweed Brain, let's just focus, okay?" she said.

"Okay," I blushed.

"And after that, put your shirt on."

"Huh?" I said, and I turned back. She was obviously blushing.

"We got rid of your wolf scars and bruises. We just need to take care of that knee scrape," she said, blushing even harder.

"Right," I said, nudging her.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, causing me to yelp. "Don't…don't think as if I am checking you out. I just think boys that take off their shirts-,"

"Chill," I said, causing her to blush this time.

"Whatever," she said, but I knew her mind changed when I flexed my muscles. I don't know…probably at that time. She didn't feel embarrassed or anything when I took my shirt off. She was pretty cool about it.

"GAHHHH!" I screamed again. The same pain occurred, and Annabeth concentrated really hard.

It hurt so much.

I know that.

And basically, the pain was worse than the other one.

But it was quick.

And I was relieved.

"Percy," she said as I breathed heavily. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I gasped, causing her to hug me.

"Gosh, I'm sorry," she said. "But…I wanted it to be quick-,"

"At least it was quicker," I said. Everything happened to fast. One minute there was so much pain and the next minute, everything felt better.

"Now your knee."

"Okay, I said, rolling up the bottom part of my leg sleeve. As I rolled up, she closed her eyes and the magic began.

So pure, but a little painful.

But the wound closed up, and everything looked better.

"Now," she said, turning away. "Put your shirt on."

"Okay," I said, and slipped on my shirt. Meanwhile, Annabeth was just staring at the ceiling.

"Annabeth?" I asked, and she looked towards me.

"Yeah?"

"You love me, right?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. You know that."

"Okay," I said, and Annabeth came to hug me. We snuggled in the little corner that we always snuggle together; it depends what our duties are. My duty is to snuggle and start a kiss with Annabeth. But Annabeth's duty is to snuggle beside me and read me a book. We take a mini nap before we wake up and sleep in our usual small corner where our bed (we decided to buy two beds instead of sleeping in the ground so…) was placed.

"Let's read a book," she said.

"How about just snuggling?" I asked.

"Okay," she said, lying right beside me while I put my arms around her.

"No more pain," she said in a voice of relief.

"Right," I said.

"Gosh, the moment you winced when you put your arms around me last night…you scared me to death. The way you started to cry in pain…gosh, you scared me to death."

"But hey…who knew a rush of pain can seep through you when you all forgot about the bruises and scars on you?"

"Well…most of them healed from the kiss," she muttered. "But…but your back…"

"It's alright," I said, kissing Annabeth's cheek. "I'm fine, and we're happy. We're snuggling, and it is as good as it can be."

"Well…want me to bake anything for you?" Annabeth asked. Over the months, I've learned that Annabeth has a talent in baking. "What do you want? Blue cookies?"

"Why are you acting like a loving boyfriend all of a sudden?" I joked, causing Annabeth to chuckle. I remember how I proposed to her; all in that underwater kiss...

"Well," she said. "You went through physical pain. Don't you want anything?"

"So," I said, trying to make things clear. "You're giving me a "gift" for actually going through that pain-,"

"Yep," she said.

"Well," I said, staring at her. "Then yes."

She rose up, but I grabbed her waist and put her back into our snuggling position.

"Percy-,"

"And maybe," I said. "A kiss."

"Woah," she said, laughing. "Someone is being very greedy today."

"You just noticed?" I asked, laughing. Annabeth laughed too.

"Oh, I already discovered that a long time ago," she said. I chuckled.

"Well, a kiss would be nice," I said, returning to the topic. Annabeth barely gave out kisses. Okay, maybe short kisses but after the underwater kiss, when we went out to dates, she'd barely kiss me. She'd only give me a peck…seriously? I just wanted one long kiss that I can have before there would be another long period of time until we kiss again.

"Here," she said, giving me a peck on the nose. "Happy?"

She was obviously blushing.

"That was so short!" I complained, but she rose up.

"I am not buying anything of your nonsense!" she laughed. "I kissed you, just as you said."

"Oh come on!" I complained, showing my baby seal face. Her eyes softened, and she sat down, snuggling next to me again.

"Fine," she said. "But hear me out first."

Gosh, she knows me. I had quick reflexes, especially when I wanted a kiss. And she had to say that in order for me to not.

"I'm not going to kiss you," she began. "BUT I am going to snuggle close to you."

"That is the most stupid deal I had ever heard," I complained, and Annabeth snuggled close to me.

"Deal with it Seaweed Brain. Wise Girl never gives kisses so-,"

"Well, what if I was your husband? Would you give me long slow kisses like last time?" I complained. "Look. It's been I don't know…four months-,"

"Three."

"Okay, three, geesh," I said, causing her to laugh. "Okay. It's been three months since we hadn't kissed, and wasn't my normal duty was to kiss you? All you ever gave me was a short peck!"

"But how long would those make outs of short pecks last?"

I thought about it for a moment.

"Five minutes."

"Right. I'm being very generous."

"Seriously?" I laughed, making her smile. She snuggled closer, and her hands laid perfectly on my chest.

"You're being very greedy today," she complained.

"Whatever," I said, and held her waist, making her come closer.

"Percy, I snuggled close enough. Dude, I'm basically a little on top of you."

"So?" I said, and soon carried her.

"GAAHHH!" she screamed, giggling. I used all my power to sit up while carrying her though I was laying down, and sat her on my lap. She giggled.

"What the heck Percy?" she said, giggling.

"Oh, I was just you know…wanting you to know that I am going to be greedy, and that I am going to kiss you right now-,"

"Fine," Annabeth said. "But I kiss you when I feel like so."

"Okay," I said, and Annabeth slowly leaned in. Then, she stopped.

"It just…it just feels awkward you know," she said.

"Being with me? Or is it simply giving me a kiss?" I asked, feeling a little hurt.

"It's not that," she said. "But we can't just say, 'oh, let's kiss!' and kiss. It just feels weird."

"Oh come on! Then can I start it out?" I asked, putting back my cute little seal face.

Before she could respond, she kissed me roughly.

"Woah," I said, gasping for air as Annabeth giggled. "I wasn't ready."

"I think that was enough," she said. "I gave in, okay? I gave in and-,"

And this time, I kissed her. But this time slowly. Okay, maybe the rough kiss made the kiss a little heated, but I felt like I should respect her and kiss her slowly.

And when we broke away, Annabeth smirked.

"Love you!" I said, finally realizing that if Annabeth smirks, I'm dead. No one cuts Annabeth off with a kiss. But then her eyes softened, and she kissed me back.

"What, is today _your_ snuggling duty?" Annabeth asked, as she slid back to her original ground place.

"Probably. Wow. How you kissed was incredible-,"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," she said, punching my shoulders playfully. I laughed.

"Why don't we have another kiss-,"

"SHUT UP!" she laughed, and she squished my cheeks as I tried to come closer to her, giving her my kisses and laughing hard.

Having fun with Annabeth was so fun.

And winning by giving her a long slow kiss was much better.

 **Liked it? Please review! I had so much fun with this chapter! Please review! :D :D :D And I know this was long, but whatever! :D :D :D Hope you liked it, and please review! :D :D :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey all my fantastic readers! So, here is another update! I've been working hard on this; I have to tell you a long bunch of news at the end so...just prepare for that. I want to make you read the story first and then read the bottom; EXTREMELY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM! THANK YOU! It holds all sort of information and stuff; and I will answer questions a few at a time so...well, that's the bottom so yeah. Information and news will be coming out (regarding information something about my profile...gave you a hint...), and so yeah. But anyways, read this chapter first, and then you know...read the news. And another thing I wanted to say was thank you so much for the reviews. I was so shocked about how much reviews I had and I was so...happy. You guys reviewed a lot actually; started out with 120 and came to 131 reviews! Incredible! Gosh, this makes me teary eyed; thank you all! I will always know your generosity! Anyways, lets get to the story! This chapter will be fairly long; the chapter is long as well as the bottom portion so...beware! I know my chapters are getting longer these days, but usually the average will be a 1,something numbers, so don't worry! Anyways, please review! And let's get right to the story!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Percy, let's just wait one more day. I am shy-,"

"Mom will love you," I said, kissing her cheeks.

"You never even checked on her-,"

"But weirdly, I miss her. You know that feeling that you hate your mother so much, but you can't resist to think about her every day, and then you realize that you are sick of feeling mad and just want to soften up? You know that feeling?"

"No," I said, making him laugh. "But…I can get the gist."

"Good," he said, and we walked together at the entrance of the forest. "So…tell me about your dad."

"My dad?" I asked as we walked hand in hand in the forest.

"Yeah. I don't know your family at all."

"Well," I said. "My mom died when I was six, and my dad…"

"Annabeth-,"

"My dad…" my voice hitched. I missed him so much.

"Annabeth-,"

"He died…"

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm sorry. I was absent minded and-,"

"It's alright," I said feeling secure against Percy's arms.

"Still," he said, and in order to make him feel reassured I had to give him a kiss in the cheek.

"I'm fine," I muttered, causing him to smile.

"Did I ever say that your kisses are like perfect-?"

"Shut up!" I said, punching his shoulders playfully. "And yes…you told me that…"

He laughed, and hugged me. "I love you so much Annabeth."

I was silent. But I was just joking.

"HEY!" he said, ruffling my hair, causing me to laugh. "You don't love me?"

I was only laughing.

"You don't love me?" he said, tickling my stomach. I laughed, trying to swat his hand away, but he's strong. And…not trying to be all flirty and such…but his strength is one part of him that I think him…never thought I'd _ever_ say this word…but hot. Attractive. How he flexed his muscles a few days ago…hot. I just had to let him put his shirt on afterwards. Seeing his muscles and lean body like made me go dizzy. Okay, the first time I didn't mind; my objective was to help heal his wounds…but once he tried out his healed arm…and flexed them…boy, did I think of checking his muscles. And I kind of did…okay, I know I did wrong, okay? But it was tempting! I never had been this weird since I met Percy. I never giggled; I never checked out a boy; I never been flirtatious…woah. He's changing me. But something in my heart and in my mind showed something that makes everything different. My actions…the way I'd flirt, check out, and giggle…I would never show that to anybody besides Percy. Okay, I giggled when I was young but that's because Dad tickled me. Who doesn't laugh at tickles? Okay…fine…maybe some…but still! I'm ticklish!

"Stop," I said, my breath getting shorter. I wasn't suffocating, but I couldn't breathe properly. It wasn't in a bad way, but you know…

"I'll stop," he said, and finally seated me on his lap. "But seriously, you love me right?"

"Of course I do," I said, and breathed calmly. After all that tickling stopped…everything seemed so calm. And it led to make the place a little awkward…

Then, he hugged me.

"Wise Girl loves Seaweed Brain…how funny," he chuckled lightly. And then, I thought about that. How ironic. But…still. Having a Seaweed Brain around is so fun to have along. And I guess this is the best Seaweed Brain ever. Percy…hehe…

"Now, I am going to go back to the cabin with you, so I can introduce you to my parents."

"Percy-,"

"Annabeth, just meet them once. Please don't object," he said comfortingly. "They aren't monsters…"

Then, we both laughed.

I don't know…it was sort of an inside joke since he was a monster…I know it isn't funny if you just hear it, but if you have a connection with a water demon…it kind of is. And since Percy's father…Mr. Jackson is a monster, it makes it more hilarious.

"Fine," I said, hugging him. "But you have to stick by my side completely, okay?"

He was silent.

"HEY!" I shouted, as he laughed.

"Fine," he said his face red from laughing so much. "I will. But when I talk to my mom privately, you got to be with my dad."

I froze.

"I'm more nervous to meet your dad than mom-,"

"Because he's a monster?" he asked, getting a little defensive.

I punched his shoulder hard.

"OW! WHAT WAS-,"

"Stupid Seaweed Brain thinks Wise Girl is scared of his father because he's a monster," I said. "That's not the reason. It's because…what if your father doesn't like me? Impressing both your mother and father means a lot to me. And actually talking to one at a time…it makes me anxious. You need to understand."

"Okay," he said, and kissed the tip of my nose. I love it when he does that. I also like it how our foreheads are leaning against each other…or when we have a long slow kiss. It just…I don't know. It makes me feel good.

"Alright," he said. "Why don't we go?"

"Okay," I said, but then he hugged me.

"My parents won't be mean…my dad's pretty cool! I'm just not sure about my mom…"

"Way to reassure me," I said.

"Whatever," he kissed my forehead and we soon entered the cabin.

 **Percy POV:**

"MOM! DAD! GOSH, I THOUGHT YOU'D BE JUST WATCHING TV, BUT INSTEAD, YOU'RE SHOWING MY GIRLFRIEND HOW YOU'RE MAKING OUT!" I complained while laughing…and shouting.

Dad rose from the couch; his looking much better. "Missed ya."

"Me too," I said, and Dad walked closer. "A hug would be nice."

"Yeah," he said, and when he came closer to me, instead of a hug, he head locked me.

"GAHHH!" I screeched, making Annabeth laugh.

"Your boyfriend doesn't know much about me after all," Dad said.

"HEY!"

And Annabeth giggled. So did Mom.

"Percy," Mom said, and my look darkened, but at the same time brightened. "We…I have things to explain…"

"Dad, get me out of this head lock," I said, and he let me go. Gasping for air, I finally regained my breath. "Mom…I think I feel the same."

Hand in hand, Mom brought me inside the room. Once she closed the doors, she sat me down Tyson's bedroom.

"Percy," she said her hands on top of mine. If I was at that time, when I realized her hands were on top of me, I would swat them away. But this time, they remained. "I know you're angry at me. I know you're probably wondering why I am in this room, or actually, in this house. But…I know your life was hard, but so was mine. I love you dearly, and you know that. I just was young that time, and I took love seriously, but at the same time, not seriously. I was foolish. I couldn't do anything but runaway. I was terrified of myself. And my actions in the past brought me to now, where I realized that if I lived a perfect life with your father and took care of you two cute boys…gosh, this is harder to explain to you than Tyson."

I realized my face was scrunched up because behind Mom was a mirror and my face was red. It was getting teary eyed and my eyebrows made my face look angry.

"Mom-,"

"I know you hate me," she interrupted, saying it quickly. She just only looked at our hands. "And I don't deserve to be your parent. I know that. I could've stayed with you forever. I know that. I could've lived with your father Poseidon forever, yeah yeah yeah, I know that. And I know I could've raised you instead of causing you pain for the rest of your life. I caused you to be a demon. Tyson understood quickly, but he's a mortal. You're a demon, and I should've cared for you. You were just two years old when I left, but I remember this memory when you held my finger telling me with your eyes to not go. But I did. I was foolish. I'm sorry."

I was speechless. So this was the story?

"Percy-,"

"Mom," I said, and hugged her. She stopped before responding back. "I love you. And I know that I was foolish. I could've been more understanding."

"Percy-,"

"But I later realized that crying and being angry over something I can mend…it can happen. I was foolish as well. It's not entirely your fault. Okay, maybe you left us and maybe you had hurt me incredibly that day when I felt like was going to die…but now you realized what you did wrong, and plan to take care of us. You love me, as well as Tyson. And truthfully, as I was dating Annabeth and living in the village, I kind of missed you you know? I missed having a mother by my side. I'm lucky my mother at least came back to me. It's worth it."

Mom shed into tears as I hugged her, and soon afterwards, we began talking about everything. I told her about Annabeth and how I kissed her and stuff, and she'd tease me that I've grown, and-

It seemed as if she really was my mother.

And you know, having a mother by my side…it felt right. Even though I resented her that time, at least she's back. It's better if she's back than having a mother that completely abandoned me. Yeah…it's actually much better.

And every day, my life is recollecting the broken puzzle pieces that needed to be discovered.

 **Hey readers! So here you go; this is the information regarding that I had been thinking creatively and updating! So, this idea struck to me after I had ignored questions in reviews (sorry!), and I realized that this isn't right, and I should do something. So I've been thinking and thinking till I found a plan that not only involved my mini Author Notes in every chapter, but also in my profile! I realized if I put everything in my Author's Note, the chapter is going to get TOO long, and I don't like that much. I want everything to be short and organized, so here you go! This is going to be fairly long (sorry!), but I promise that the other chapters won't be as long. Anyways, here we go!**

 **So, in my profile, if you click onto my profile, you will see down below Wacky News. Now a lot of you may be wondering, what is that? Well, my profile not only turned out to about me, but also about you! I will put in news about everything regarding to my story or just things that I advise you to read and stuff. More information is down in my profile, so please check it out! I have questions about your opinions, and Wacky News will be frequently updated if there are news. So check my profile to the Wacky News section often so you can get more information that can involve you such as reading a book I recommend or just simply participating in one of my important messages! I will make brief information about that in my chapters, but please check out Wacky News! It gives full details about every information so yeah. Anyways, hope you guys check it out! It has all sorts of information and things; you'll see once you see my profile, so go check it out! Very important!**

 **Another thing I wanted to say (also in Wacky News), is that this one person asked me if there would be a sequel to Heal My Scars. If you want a sequel, sure, but at the same time, I am a bit shaky on this decision. I need your help to make me figure out whether or not I will make a sequel. More information is in Wacky News, so please check that out as well!**

 **And lastly, questions. So a lot of you guys had asked me questions in your reviews, and sadly, I never really replied. But that was because the answer all unfolds in the stories, but I realized there were also questions about my story or what's going to be put in it, so I realized I should answer that too. I realized I was foolish on that part, and I think I should really go and write all the questions and concerns and post it. So, in my profile, I decided to add my new created Question Box. Okay, it isn't a box, obviously, but it answers all the important questions and concerns that you have. More information is in my profile, and yeah. THE QUESTIONS I HAD ANSWERED ARE FROM: xoQueenieAox, bookworm8, and LucyTheCrazyUnicorn. Please look at my profile so your question that you've been thinking about, is already answered. Thanks! :D :D :D**

 **Sorry for the really long Author's note. I know you guys might be going like; this chapter is long and then realize a lot of it is part of the Author's Note. But these information is important. And my profile is added in this because it has more room, and if I update my profile frequently, you guys can at least see the news put in there. It seemed more organized. Anyways, please review (once again, sorry!), and PLEASE READ THIS! DON'T SKIP! READ! VERY IMPORTANT! IF YOU SKIP MY MINI AUTHOR'S NOTE, THIS IS CRUCIAL INFORMATION! ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW AND GO CHECK OUT MY NEW AND IMPROVED PROFILE!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey all my awesome readers! So, for the people that checked my profile and read the news in Wacky News, or the Q &A's in the Question Box, thank you! I will frequently update, so stay tuned. For xoQueenieAox, your question was answered. What else…oh yeah, here comes sad news.**

 **: ( Chapter 35 is the last chapter!**

 **So that's the breaking news! I will add that in Wacky News! Anyways, please review! And here comes the 32** **nd** **chapter of Heal My Scars!**

 **Annabeth POV:**

"So…" Mr. Jackson asked. "How is Percy?"

"Fine," I whispered, and Mr. Jackson sighed.

"Annabeth, it is alright. I'm not going to blast you with water," he sighed and I looked up. He put up a warm smile, causing me to smile.

"Okay," I said, smiling warmly.

"That's better," he said, sipping his coffee. "Oh my gosh, I wish Sally was here! I'm so sorry; would you like any coffee?"

"No thank you, but thank you for the offer," I said.

"What good manners," Mr. Jackson said, causing me to blush. "Anyways, my wife told me everything about you know…you standing up for Percy…"

"Oh that?" I said, getting really shy. Man…I can't act like myself towards Percy's parents…I am so dumb!

"That was very sweet of you," Mr. Jackson said, making me blush. "Not trying to you know…make Percy's plan ruin…but he probably loves you so much he wants to marry you."

"Huh?" I asked, letting him smile.

"He loves you Annabeth. He probably wants to be more than a girlfriend and boyfriend relationship. You heal his scars. You make him happy. Does he make you happy?"

I nodded.

"You know Annabeth…I really adore you. I wish you can be my daughter in law right now. You're sweet…nice…"

"Actually," I said, laughing at the words. "If you ask Percy, those would be quite the opposite."

"Meaning…" Mr. Jackson said, beginning to laugh.

"I'm loud and wild," I said, and he laughed.

"Sally is too…don't worry…you're not alone-,"

"HEY!" we heard Mrs. Jackson's voice. "I HEARD THAT WITH PERCY!"

And Mr. Jackson and I snickered.

"You're fun to talk to. I really am glad Percy met the right girl."

"Well, I'm lucky that I met Percy," I said, nodding and feeling more comfortable.

"You must've been so nervous," he said. "Standing up there, trying to save Percy's butt."

"Well," I said, laughing. "I usually always have to save his butt. He's Seaweed Brain so…"

I immediately regretting saying that to Mr. Jackson, but he actually laughed. Geniuenly.

"You know Annabeth," Mr. Jackson said. "I called him Kelp Head when he was young. I finally feel glad that others realize that he really is a Kelp Head."

"Yeah," I said, and he fuzzed my hair.

"Thanks for taking care of him," he said.

"No problem. Though taking care of a Seaweed Brain take a lot of work."

He laughed. "Well, raising him when he was young is worse."

"How?" I asked.

"He's more mature. You don't know how his powers were uncontrolled. He would make a flood in the house, which of course, I have to clean up. Percy would make water tornados, causing huge damage. We had to rebuild this house three times!"

"Oh…" I said.

"And lastly, Percy was just adorable. So trying to punish a cute little boy that had a wild imagination…I couldn't stop him."

"Ha ha…same here…" I laughed, and soon Percy and Mrs. Jackson came out of the room.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, putting his arms around me. Dang it.

"So," Mr. Jackson said." How is it…falling in…love…"

"Oh stop teasing them!" Mrs. Jackson scolded. "Percy and Annabeth are both turning red!"

We stared at each other, and laughed from our embarrassment.

"Anyways," Mrs. Jackson said. "Help yourself with a cup of warm coffee."

"Uh-,"

"Oh come on! I know you love coffee. Your looking straight at Poseidon's!"

I blushed.

"So you decline my offer and go with Sally's?" Mr. Jackson said in a tone that showed he was hurt but in a fake way. "Annabeth, I thought better of you!"

Percy laughed.

"Well that's because I'm better," Mrs. Jackson said.

"Thank you Mrs. Jack-,"

"Please, call me Sally," she said.

"Oh right, and call me the superior-,"

"Just call him Poseidon," Sally said, and I laughed.

We all laughed. After brewing the coffee with Sally (she made me feel so happy), we all just talked about how we'd fight and how I would never give him kisses.

"Mrs.-,"

"Sally, yes dear?" Sally corrected.

"Sally," I said, those words coming though my mouth uncomfortably. "Sally…he keeps wanting kisses! I just gave him simple pecks on the cheeks, but he wants more than that!"

"What?" Percy argued.

"I totally stand on Percy's side," Poseidon said. "Not because I hate you Annabeth. It's because Sally did the exact same thing."

"Oh please," Sally said. "Poseidon, I've kissed you enough in the years."

"But-,"

"You're just a huge flirt," Sally said, and we laughed.

"Hmmph," Percy huffed.

"Well, still," I said. "I gave you enough."

And I pecked his cheek. "Feeling better?"

Percy smiled, and nodded. "Mhm."

"Percy…and Annabeth…I just feel so glad that you guys are in love," Poseidon said.

"Well, she can be a pain in the butt," Percy said.

"What do you mean? You're more of a pain in the butt!"

"No you!"

"No, you!"

"YOU!"

"Percy…it's you."

"No it is not!"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes-,"

"Percy, you are a pain in the butt. Admit it," Poseidon said, causing all of us to snicker. Percy laughed it off, and I was glad he was cool about it.

"Well," Sally said, looking at the clock. "All of this talking brings us to night. You want to sleep over or-,"

"YES!" Percy exclaimed, and soon everybody prepared for bed.

"So," Sally instructed. "Of course Poseidon has his room…with me…"

"Duh?" Poseidon said, making Percy snicker.

"In love…" he reworded exactly like Poseidon did to Percy.

"Son, just go to your room."

"Fine," Percy said, walking in his room.

"You can sleep in Tyson's bedroom," Sally said.

"WHAT!" the doors opened, and out stepped Percy, basically half naked. His pants changed into pajamas, and his eyes looked straight at Sally's.

"Sweetie, then what are you referring? Where do you think she is going to sleep?"

"I was thinking if I can sleep in Tyson's, and she can sleep in mine."

"For what reason?"

"Because…my room is cooler, and guests should basically…uh…should be happy?"

"Okay Percy," Poseidon said. "But you better not disturb our future daughter in law."

Percy's parents laughed while Percy and my face was red.

"Good night," Sally said, kissing Percy's cheek.

"Good night," Poseidon said, hugging me.

"Good night," Sally said with a hug.

"Good night," Poseidon said, patting Percy's shoulder.

And after spreading good nights to one another from the parents, we fell asleep.

Percy went in, half naked.

To Tyson's room, I can soon hear him snore. I looked at Percy's neat bed; how he had ocean and posters…and things that seemed so snuggly and warm though so cool…

I went under the covers, smelling Percy's scent; an ocean smell. I started to think of Percy; how his cute but lean body would kiss mine; how we'd snuggle against the corner…and that kiss…

I flipped to the other side of the bed.

Trying to ignore those thoughts, I shook my head, and dozed off. But all my dreams were about the kiss in the circle or the underwater kiss. What on earth is this feeling? Why does his room remind me of him so much?

I put the blanket above my head, but realized that Percy's scent made things worse.

"GAHHHH!" I screamed, and instantly Percy came inside. He was fully clothed, but his pajama designs were different. His bottom design was fishes but the top was pink. He was holding a pillow, and soon his seal face showed up.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! No…LET ME BE IN TYSON'S ROOM!"

"Why?" Percy said, a look of hurt spreading across his face. To his eyes, nose…and then…his beautiful redish lips that look so tempting to kiss-

"I just…let's trade places," I said. "I just can't take it anymore."

"Is there anything in my room that makes you hate it? I can remove it-,"

"It's not that I hate your room," I said. "I just never thought of these things before…get what I mean?"

"So, you're questioning one of my stuff-,"

"NO! It's not that-,"

"If something is really bothering you, I can seriously take out that item-,"

"It's not that!" I shouted, and for a moment it was silent. Not even a mouse squeaked. Suddenly, a cool breeze swept towards the room, and I realized that the window was opened.

"Sorry," he said, trying to go close the window, but I stopped him.

"It's okay," I said, and he only stared at me.

"You okay?"

"Sort of."

"Can you tell me?"

I was silent. "When I'm in this room…"

"If you really feel uncomfortable," Percy said, his eyes darting around the room, not even staring at my eyes. "You can really go into Tyson's room."

Another awkward silence.

"I want to ask you a question," I said. "Why do you want me to sleep in this room?"

Percy sighed. "I just…I just wanted you to at least be in this room to think about me. To…to just at least wonder how I'm doing as I sleep. I wanted you to smell the sea smell and get reminded of me. That's why. Is that bothering you?"

"Yeah," I said. "But not in a bad way."

His eyes first darkened, but when finished my sentence, his eyes lit up.

"Keep on going," he said, his seal face coming out of nowhere.

"It's just…I screamed because…this feeling…I think about you, but I never realized that missing you would be this intense. Get what I mean?"

Percy nodded.

"I just keep thinking about you."

"Then, mission accomplished," he said.

"Sometimes, I need my Seaweed Brain."

"For me, it's not sometimes. I've grown to be dependent of Wise Girl."

"Obviously," I said, both of us laughing at how true the comment was.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay by my side for just a bit? It won't be long. You can go back."

"Okay," he said, and we closed the lights. The cold wind rushed inside the room, which made me shiver.

"Cold?"

"Yeah."

And together, we snuggled close to each other.

"Mwa," I said, kissing his lips.

"You just-,"

"Let's go to bed," I said, and began turn the other side.

"So, about the kiss…you want to-,"

"SHUT UP!" I said, smacking him with the pillow, and we laughed. And then, I kissed Percy, long and slow. He snuggled closer till finally, Percy let go. My lips shivered as the room got cold.

"Annabeth, let's-,"

"Not close the door," I said, and Percy stared at me. "Please. I feel like we can snuggle more if it's cold."

"Annabeth-,"

"Just…" I said, beginning to blush.

"Snuggle," Percy smiled, and kissed me. "Good night."

"Good night," I said, and with Percy's arms around me, I fell fast asleep.

 **Liked it? I wanted it to be cute; added some humor there too so…anyways, go check out my profile! I updated one question and one wacky news! It'll be on the top so you guys know what's new and what isn't. Anyways, please review! Love you good readers! You guys are the best! Anyways, please review! :D :D :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay, number one thing I need to say is: SORRY! I know I left a lot of you hanging; for one reason. I was busy, and I really had no time. I am really sorry. I owe you guys an apology. However, just because I hadn't updated doesn't mean I hadn't forgotten about my story! I had been thinking a spectacular chapter as a gift for all you great readers that had been giving me support as well as waiting long enough. This chapter will be set in Christmas, so for all of you guys who loves Christmas, here you go! This is going to be fairly a long chapter for several reasons; because it just needs to and also, I owe you guys! And lastly, this is going to be really a huge important and cute chapter full of Percabeth fluff so just beware! I know you guys will love this chapter; once again, I greatly apologize. I will update more of my Wacky News and if you guys ask questions, I will update Question Box for your questions to be answered so yeah. Anyways, I shall present you a long chapter that I owe you guys btw, the 33** **rd** **best chapter of Heal My Scars! :D :D :D**

 **Percy POV:** ** _(Christmas time…)_**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ANNABETH!" I shouted when she walked into our newly decorated house. We bought a bigger and better house with actually separate rooms, a living room, a nice kitchen, and a good stable for us to put our horses in. A nice garden was displayed, and though the house was pretty expensive, our five month plan to work EXTRA hard worked. I was so glad we finally bought a great house.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth shouted from the kitchen. She was baking cookies.

"So," I said, coming in the kitchen. Annabeth smiled. "Mom and Dad are going to come today at 4 pm as well as Tyson and Ella. Oh, and remember at night…"

"I know," Annabeth said. We're part of a donation towards the hungry and homeless. "The people are going to come for free soup."

"And after that…"

"We cuddle and open our Christmas presents," Annabeth said, kissing my cheeks. I smiled.

"Ready for a huge day?"

"Of course Seaweed Brain," she said. "But I'm not sure if YOU'RE prepared."

"Oh I'm prepared," I said, kissing her nose. "Anyways, did you make the soup yet?"

"Mr. Chef," she said. "Are you able to cook the soup?"

"Fine," I said, and when I was about leave she cupped my cheeks making me turn her way as she kissed me slowly, making me feel as if I was in heaven.

"Thank you," she said, and I nodded.

"I'll make it at 6 pm. The people are coming at 7, right?"

"Bingo," Annabeth said, stirring the batter. "Anyways, why don't you go wrap up the scarves that we made for the homeless? Oh, and remember the globes…"

"Gotcha," I said, and walked into the living room where all the scarves were neatly folded and Mom, Dad, Tyson, and Ella's snow globes were perfectly made. Annabeth and I used our creativity to represent each snow globe. We made the snowglobes; I had to be extra careful with them.

Let's start with the scarves.

But where's the wrapping paper?

"Annabeth! Where is the wrapping paper?"

"OH MY GOSH! I FORGOT TO BUY THE WRAPPING PAPER…I KNEW I WAS MISSING SOMETHING…CAN YOU GO BUY SOME?"

"Alright," I replied, and walked out. Snow fell down, and I fell immediately cold. I wore a light sweater but I realized I had to go quick. I went through the neighborhood towards the village where I was shivering so badly. No scarf. Not even

"PERCY! WAIT UP!" I heard Wise Girl's voice. I turned around, seeing Annabeth who was carrying a lot of things; a coat, scarf, and a hat.

"Wise Girl-,"

"You forgot your coat," she said, and she slid the coat sleeves on my arms. I smiled. Then, Annabeth buttoned up the navy coat and then put a beanie hat on me that was the same color. As she wrapped around the black scarf, I stared at her. She was wearing an ivory coat and beanie as well as a baby blue scarf.

"There," she said, smiling. "I was so worried."

"Wise Girl, thanks," I said, and cupped her cheek.

"Don't kiss me in public Per-,"

But I kissed her anyways. I can already hear cheers and the footsteps of people crowding towards us. Somehow after Annabeth saved me from the king's cruelty (by the way, he went to jail. Scored!), the village people put us as the headlight couple. That's how we got money from going to young adults and actually speaking about love so they give us money for actually being a couple and stuff. I don't know why they do that, but hey…you get money.

"There goes the cute couple!" I heard a man shout.

I smiled while kissing Annabeth. When I pulled away, Annabeth smiled. Gosh, that face is so cute. I can hear her breath get soft and calm.

"It's over!" I heard another man chirp in. I just smiled as Annabeth pulled away.

"Liked the kiss-,"

"Why did you-,"

"I don't care," I said. "It's Christmas."

Annabeth smiled. "But…I have to say that was a really good kiss."

"I know right?"

We both laughed. I wrapped my arms around her and we went into the nearest paper store…

…

"Which one looks good?" Annabeth asked, and I looked at a snowman wrapping paper and a reindeer wrapping paper.

"I like the snowman…"

"But the reindeer…"

"Maybe we can buy both…"

"Sure," she said, and we grabbed two of each. Once we purchased and walked home, we heard an immediate _ding_!

"Perfect," Annabeth said, walking towards the cookies. "They got perfectly and nicely baked."

"Good," I said, and once Annabeth came back with a plate of cookies.

"Aren't those-,"

"Just took a few," Annabeth said, kissing my cheeks. "Shall we eat?"

"Yes ma'am," I said, and stared at the cookies. "Blue frosted snowflake cookies..."

"Thought you'd like them," she said, and I rested my thumb on her chin while reaching out to kiss her. When we did, I can hear Annabeth's heart beat fast.

"Am I just...too charming?"

"Excuse me?" Annabeth whispered, and I can smell her peppermint breath from the candy we received yesterday.

"Your heart is beating fast," I said.

"You sure the heart beating is mine?" she asked, and I kissed her. She giggled as I smiled on the kisses. I can feel her lips smiling while kissing, and after that Annabeth pulled away.

"Seaweed Brain, you know we have to work on wrapping the rest."

"I wish we could've completed everything."

"I know Percy," she whispered, kissing my lips again. "But we just have to work hard. We had so much preperations; we needed to rest as well."

"Right," I said, and we quickly packed up all the scarves Annabeth knitted scarves in about thirty minutes. It was a full moment of not talking and just getting focused. Finally, we snuggled together for a moment, and we made sure our homeless project was perfect. Annabeth stared at the clock.

"2 pm," she whispered, and then stared at me. "Is everything prepared for your parents to come?"

"Yes," I said. "The cookies you made are okay...the cake we made yesterday are good...the side dishes are all made...what else...oh yeah, and the globes that we knitted are perfect. And the scarves..."

"They're perfect," Annabeth said.

"Good," I said.

And once the time passed, and when Mom and everybody came, soon it was the time when all the homeless had came. We served them, gave them their presents, and had fun. That was life. We had so much fun just laughing and having fun. It was a great festival; and from our fliers, many people had donated other gifts for the homeless. Finally, they all went away, as well as Mom, Dad, Tyson, and the rest.

Annabeth gasped.

"That was so hard," Annabeth muttered.

"Now, we can rest," I said, and I wrapped my arms around Annabeth.

"Wait...you forgot the presents..."

"RIGHT!" I said, and I carried Annabeth.

"LET ME GO-,"

"Okay," I said, and laid her carefully down. We were next to the Christmas tree, and soon she gave me my present.

"What could it be?" I said, staring at her eyes.

"I don't know," she said mischievously.

I ripped the wrapper, opening a book, a knitted scarf, and a bunch of other knick-knacks.

"Annabeth-,"

"I love you," she said, and I kissed her.

"Now mine..."

"Alright," she said, and my heart beat faster and faster.

 **Annabeth POV:**

"Seriously Percy?" I said because when I opened the big box, there was seriously nothing. There was only a small box.

"What?" Percy said, and I laughed. "Open up."

I opened the box. Nothing.

"Okay..." I said, laughing.

"Keep on going," he said, kissing my cheeks.

I opened another box, and another. Each box became smaller, and finally there was a fancy box.

"Percy-,"

"Just open up," he said, kissing me again. I slowly opened the box until I saw a pearl ring. I can see Percy beating sweat. I started to smile, and he then took the ring from me.

"Annabeth Chase," he said, smiling. Weirdly, my emotions poured so much I felt like crying. "We've gone through so much hardships together...such as saving eachother's butts-,"

I laughed as tears welled up in my eyes.

"And also we've loved each other compassionately though it took such a long time to just say the words, 'I love you'. But perhaps will you make this man, Percy Jackson, or me...happy?"

I was speechless.

"This man," he said. "Loves Wise Girl so much. He promises that he won't hurt you, and he cares for you deeply. He loves you so much, and he wants to make you the happiest woman in the whole village...no, the whole world. Will you accept the name of Annabeth Chase?"

I smiled, and immediately felt teardrops falling down my cheeks.

"Will you marry me?"

"Percy..."

"Here," he said, wiping my tears. "I know I was sweet and all, and I totally understand. Just first reply."

I laughed. "Seaweed Brain..."

"Yeah?"

"Yes...yes...YES! I AM GOING TO BE YOUR WIFE!" I said, attacking Percy with kisses. He laughed as I giggled.

"Save the kisses," he said. "You got to save them for the wedding..."

I giggled. "I love you."

He smiled. "Same here."

"Like your present?" I asked, and he smiled. "I do, but the book-,"

"It's an album dummy, not a book."

Percy blushed while laughing. "I knew that..."

"Sure you did."

"Why don't we look at the pictures?"

"I'd love that Seaweed Brain," I said, kissing him.

"Actually, let's look at them tomorrow. Let's just..."

"Snuggle."

"Wise Girl, I am so glad you wanted to marry me-,"

"How much had our love sped by..."

"Speaking of which, that is so true."

"Starting from how I loved you...then me saving you...then losing memories...then friends...then love..."

"Then fighting...then love...then dates...then new house...then-,"

"Marrige," we said in unison. We smiled as Percy kissed my forehead. "Since the next few months will be very chaotic, why don't you go to bed?"

"Oh please," I said. "Don't."

"Go to bed. You must be tired."

"I'm no-," but I yawned.

"You are," he said, and crossed his arms.

"No-,"

"If you don't go to bed, I won't kiss you."

"Fine," I pouted, and went out. With a final sigh, I walked towards my room as Percy followed along. When the door was closed, Percy ran towards me in the dark, and I can feel his lips already on mine. I can feel such a great connection, and then we pulled apart.

Breathing heavily, Percy went out the door.

And after feeling so great, I fell sound asleep...

...

 _"Break the window! We're running out of time-,"_

 _"I can't breathe," I whispered and my body took out all my strength-_

"PERCY!" I screamed, and realized that it was a dream. I had to run towards Percy.

When I opened the door, I realized Percy was already in front of the door.

"Percy-,"

"Is everything okay?" he said, his eyes glowing. No...it is actually glowing. I realized his ring was gone.

"Bad dream..." I said, and Percy's eyes soon didn't glow. I saw the ring on his fingers.

"Want me to help you feel better?"

"Mhm..."

And we snuggled till I fell asleep.

 **Liked the chapter? Please review! I hadn't updated Wacky News or Question Box, but still stay tuned, okay? Anyways, please review! Hope you liked the chapter! :D :D :D Please review! :D :D :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey all my fantastic readers! Once again, though it is the past, I am so sorry for not updating last time! Super busy was I...that did not make sense...but I am not fixing that because if I do, that just wasted 3% of my energy...LOL! Anyways, let me just say, after this chapter, there is the LAST chapter of this whole story! I know...I am really sad, but a new story is coming up! So a few reminders; after the story is done, GO CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! Remember that, okay? Don't just say after the last chapter is done, I can just exit my story. Go check it out! Thanks guys! Anyways, thank you all, and let's get to chapter 34, where it is going to be really long and super cute!**

 **Anyways, let's get back to the story!**

 **Percy POV: (Three months later...)**

Annabeth and I decided to have our marriage small. Today was the day, and we invited Mom, Dad, Tyson, Ella, and Mrs. Patsy. Mrs. Patsy adored Annabeth and I, but was a great friend to Annabeth over the years. As the snow fell down from the sky, I whispered to Dad, "I'm nervous."

"Oh please," Dad said. "I was much more nervous in my wedding than you."

"You were just marrying just like me-,"

"Your mother's parents disagreed to our marriage, saying something was fishy, and so we secretly married. There. I said it."

"Poseidon," Mom complained. "Seriously?"

"Hey, there had to be a day for us to at least tell our son!"

We laughed, and I stared at Mom. "Do you know where Annabeth is? No...is she dressed already?"

"Yes. I've made her look beautiful. I love her hair..."

"I'm already anticipating to see her..."

"Hey, why don't you go visit her?" Dad proposed.

"Wait a little while," Mom said, staring at Dad who looked away quickly. "Ella and Mrs. Patsy are right now congratulating the bride. I already did; she's such a sweet darling."

"Well, yeah," I said, and she smiled. "And Percy, I have to say, you did a _way_ better job on the proposal. Your father wasn't so romantic now as I thought about it."

"HEY-,"

"But I still loved it," Mom said, kissing Dad. "Anyways, just wait a little, okay?"

"Alright," I said.

"Oh, and Percy?" Dad said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I am going to walk down the aisle with Annabeth, because it seems to me that her father died..."

"I know," I said, and Dad patted me on the back.

"You're going to live happily with Annabeth. I'm sure of it."

I smiled, and he walked away.

"Mom?" I asked, and she ran towards me. "Yes?"

"Am...am I able to go see Annabeth?"

"So you're really desperate, aren't you?" she said, giving me a motherly kiss in the cheek. "Well, why don't you go ahead?"

"Yay!" I shouted as if I was a little kid. I ran towards the hallways; hearing my own shoes clatter. I was so excited till I reached the door.

Oh man.

I don't know what to do. I felt like a nervous wreck till I opened the door.

This time, Annabeth was in front of the door.

"Percy..."

"Just came to check on you...see if you were doing fine...you know..."

"Well, want to come in?"

"Sure," I said, and I entered in the room. Annabeth sat on the couch, and I couldn't help stare at Annabeth. She was so beautiful. Her hair was braided and I don't know how ladies do this, but it turned into a bun. Her dress was sleeveless, and first was not puffy but the bottom was a bit puffy. Her shoes twinkled as her make up was perfectly made. Her blonde hair glistened, and I can see nervousness through those grey eyes. I smiled, and she looked down.

"I know this dress doesn't look that good-,"

I kissed her lips, and I can feel her shake when I held her hands. I pulled away, seeing Annabeth's dazed face.

"Percy-,"

"You're nervous."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain. You're nervous as I am."

And that was true. My heart was beating faster, and my mind was only boggling about Annabeth finally being in the Jackson family. I stared at Annabeth, and she rubbed my mouth.

"You've got lip gloss there," she said, laughing. I laughed to as she finally got all of the lip gloss off. "Anyways...the wedding..."

"Annabeth, everything will be okay," I whispered. "We've planned this long enough. It's time since now, it is January, we're going to make things right and actually wed. You know how much we planned for this day."

"I know Percy," she whispered, and tears were beginning to form. "I just...wish my side of the family were to come...you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I whispered, and hugged her close.

"By the way," she said after crying just a little bit. "The tuxedo looks hot on you."

"Annabeth-,"

"I know, I know, I said the word _hot_ ," she laughed, and I smiled.

"And you look quite stunning."

"Thanks."

"Annabeth dear!"

"Oh man, she's coming-," Annabeth said, trying to strangle from my grasp but I held her tight.

"We're a couple; why can't we show our affections by a hug?" I said, letting her laugh. The door opened, and Mom laughed.

"Seems the couple is very excited," Mom said.

Annabeth blushed. I just laughed it off.

"Percy, why don't you let the bride rest for a while. Since you came in, she's all jumpy. Come on."

"But-,"

"Let's just make her have some time alone..."

"Is it because you want to talk to her?" I questioned, and Mom looked away.

"Just go," she said, and after hugging Annabeth a little tighter one more time, I left the room.

...

I can see Annabeth's beautiful face walk down the aisle. I blush but this my big day.

I am finally marrying Annabeth Chase.

Or let's just say...Annabeth Jackson.

 **Hey everybody! Hope you liked this chapter! Please review; so sorry for not updating! I was really busy, and I feel like I can't update every single day on this story, but on my next story, I will so stay tuned!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey my awesome readers! Wow...I can't believe we went 35 chapters far enough. I am really happy that we've went this far; but I am also sad that this story is going to end; and I also apologize for not updating enough. It is just that I've been writing portions of Chapter 35, done some planning in the Epilogue (which is updated also) and the hardest accomplishment was wrapping up the AUTHOR'S NOTE. So please my awesome readers, go check out the AUTHOR'S NOTE as well as the final epilogue which is very cute and...what else...um...THIS IS GOING TO BE A VERY LONG CHAPTER SO YAY! Gosh, I feel like CRYING from leaving this story! I've never believed that this story would go so quickly; and it did! I really thank all of you guys for your endless support, and please please PLEASE look at my next story that will be updated today! I really worked hard on that chapter; and especially just thinking about writing one out of the three topics was hard so...thank you so much! You guys are the best, and here comes the next chapter (and the last...sadly...) of** **Heal My Scars!**

 **Annabeth POV:** ** _(5 years later...)_**

It has already been 5 years since Percy and I were married couples. Many things happened in those five years; cuddling, taking care of Calypso and Percy Jr., and lastly doing errands and loving each other. It seemed like a dream come true. Okay, maybe we argued, but it would always settle down and we'd compromise. My life became full with Percy, and once our love became official, it was better.

Walking down that aisle on our marriage day was my day of feeling like a nervous wreck. Not because I was doubting our marriage (please...that is not the reason...). It was because I felt like eyes watching me though there was only Mrs. Patsy, as well as Percy's family. And not only that, but the feeling of finally becoming Percy's lover seemed to make me feel so excited, but nervous. I don't know...it just made me sweat a lot and finally when I held Percy's hand to marry him, as he slipped the pearl ring on me, I felt excited. And when I made everybody laugh by just giving Percy a peck when he expected a long slow kiss, that feeling of joking around and having fun just made me feel happy. Of course he just pulled me into a kiss again but you know...everything was nice. I loved that feeling of his salty lips, and just feeling his hands wrap around me was just so great.

I guess just thinking of Percy makes me react to the past of our marriage.

But just to conclude, I love Percy as well as the new family we had created.

As I was gluing pictures from our family scrapbook, I saw Percy Jr. crawl on the floor towards me. Percy Jr. was named after Percy to begin the family line of...Percy the third and so on. I quickly scooped the six month baby into my arms. He started to laugh, and that instantly reminded me of Percy's smile. I realized that Lucy was a water demon, but I was alright. Lucy, though she is two years old, will soon get a great connection from Percy.

"Annabeth! Calypso is so hard to take care of when giving a bath!" Percy shouted.

"Bring Calypso here!" I shouted.

"What I MEAN is that Calypso is hard to take care of when giving a bath because she KEEPS MAKING A FLOOD!"

"THEN STOP THE FLOOD!" I shouted.

"BUT SHE-,"

"You stay right in your cute little crib, okay little Percy Jr.?" I said, kissing his nose and snuggling close to him. Then, I gently laid him down as I ran towards the restroom, hearing water waves.

"DON'T OPEN THE-,"

But I knew I had to. The water swam out of the bathroom as Percy's body bumped into me. Our lips crashed against each other as Calypso was laughing and controlling the water. I thought he would quickly go to Lucy, but instead he closed his eyes and kissed me compassionately.

"Wow...never knew a kiss would be in the middle of this," he whispered, causing me to chuckle.

"You know Percy," I said. "You could've stopped the flood."

"I know I could've. But then Calypso could've gotten hurt."

"Right," I whispered as he closed his eyes again and gently kissed me.

"Anyways..." he said.

"Calypso," we both mumbled in unison. I swam towards Calypso, as Percy stood there, controlling the water back into the faucet. We saved water like that. Percy would use all his energy to make the house dry and purify the water to the faucet for baths. Of course the water would drain and stuff, but when the water would be wasted like how Calypso would make floods...yeah, you can see where things would lead to. As I kissed Calypso's cheeks, Percy collapsed.

"PERCY!" I shouted. I knew he'd collapse every time, but this time, the current was too strong.

"Bad Lucy," I scolded as little tears fell down of her eyes.

"Good Lucy," I said, and she smiled, wiping her tears.

"Good," I whispered, and finally Calypso slept within my hold. As I cradled her into the room, I made her sleep in her mini bed from her room. After Percy and I got married, we decided to move our belongings to the master room, where Percy Jr.'s room would later be mine when he gets older and Calypso's bedroom was Percy's. As I quickly tucked in the blanket, I soon ran towards Percy, who looked as if he puked and was sick.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered. I touched his forehead (yes...I did because he gets fevers sometimes...which is rare...but...I check all the time because he gets fevers from hard work...), and a rush of heat came to my palm. I carried him, feeling his weight on me. I went to the master room, and laid him on the bed.

Sadly, he slipped.

"Man," I said. "When will...I got to get medicine. No...I need to stir the herbs. No...I need to...get him up first before I do anything."

And so I did. Soon, after hard work of laying him on the bed, I tucked him in. Kissing his hot forehead, I quickly ran out of the room, knowing exactly what to do.

Going through the pantry, I found dry herbs that I labeled for fevers. I knew that my touch could heal him, but that would risk me getting sick. I had to heal him with my touch and feed him herbs. I also had to get the bucket of cold water and a towel to cool down his body.

Taking out the pot and filling it with water, I took a bucket and also filled it with water. As I put the pot full of water on the stove where it was boiling, I finally got a towel and walked upstairs, carefully.

Percy looked so sick.

Kissing his lips, knowing the risks of getting a little sick, I put the towel over his forehead. Then I rushed downstairs, soon realizing that the water was boiling. Adding in the herbs, I stirred the pot with a wooden long spoon, and left it there to boil. I ran upstairs again, realizing the towel got hot and quickly rummaged in the closet for another bucket. Luckily, there was a very small bucket, and I ran to the restroom, filling it with water. As I finally did, I walked carefully towards the bedroom, putting it down on the table and dropping the towel into the small bucket. After washing it quickly, and squeezing out all the water, I went to the next bucket and felt cool water touch my skin. I finally squeezed just a little bit, making water come out but still make it cool, and laid it on Percy's forehead. Hearing the boiling water of the stove, I quickly ran downstairs, seeing the water change into a brownish color.

"Good," I mumbled. I quickly turned off the stove, and took out a bowl from the cabinet. I poured in the herb tea quickly but carefully, and I heard a scream. Knowing that was the steps of Percy waking up, instead of reaching for the herb tea, I ran towards the bedroom, seeing Percy wince in pain. I quickly washed the towel and replaced it with another cool towel.

He snoozed.

I cupped his cheeks, and gave him a small kiss in the nose. I stayed there for a while, replacing the towel and staring at Percy. Finally, when I knew the herb tea cooled down enough for him to drink without burning his tongue, I rushed downstairs, seeing the tea that has changed into a lighter color. There. That was better. I walked carefully upstairs, seeing Percy and changing each towel.

His eyes fluttered open as he again, gasped in fright.

"GAAHHH-,"

"Sssh...Seaweed Brain, just drink this up," I whispered as I helped him up. He drank slowly was I touched his forehead and soon when I touched his forehead again, he was okay.

"Hey Wise Girl," he whispered, and I hugged him.

"Gosh, I hate it when you knock out," I said, hugging him tightly.

"I hate it when I have to get a head-ache every time I do knock out," he said, and I laughed while tears fell down just a little bit.

"You're crying..."

"I'm not!" I shouted, causing both of us to jump a little.

"Sure you aren't," he said, and I would've punched him there. But I didn't.

"You alright?"

"I feel much better. Gosh, I'm so lucky you're by my side!"

"Yes," I whispered. "Me too."

We hugged for a moment and finally he kissed my cheeks.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to tell you that..."

"Yes..."

"I like hamburgers."

"Excuse me?"

"I...like hamburgers."

"You want to eat-,"

"Just joking, thank you," he said, and I kissed him on the lips. We kissed slowly as I felt his lips smiling just a bit. Finally, Percy pulled away, and we laughed. As we stared into each other's eyes for a moment, we heard crying.

"Just a minute Seaweed Brain," I said, and kissed him one more time. "Percy Jr. is crying. I think he needs his diaper changed-,"

"I'll change his diaper," Percy offered.

"But-,"

"Why don't you go downstairs and rest for a moment?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain."

And I went downstairs, and checked on Calypso.

And something shocked me.

She was crying softly in the corner, just staring at her teddy bear. I walked up to her as Calypso turned away.

"Calypso...why are you-,"

"Me..." she cried. She only knew a few words. "Monster."

I stared at her. She began to cry as I scooped her up and patted soothingly and slowly on her back. As she began to cry harder, I calmed her down by finally giving her a few kisses as she slowed down and stared at me. Her grey eyes and black hair stared at me.

"Mommy...love..." she said, as I felt like squealing from such cuteness. Her face reminded me of when I giggled. Her facial expressions matched mine. She was adorable.

"Want to-,"

But before I can finish my sentence, she answered back by sleeping.

"Sleep?" I finished, and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams for a nap," I whispered as I closed the door silently and walked out. Walking into the couch, I fell on the soft comfortable feeling. I began to feel quite sleepy from taking care of Percy Jr., working on the marriage and family scrapbook, and just healing Percy. Plus comforting Calypso. Do you know how hard it is to heal a person? Especially a guy who loves to drain all the energy out of you? Yeah, it's _really_ hard. Just trying to help a demon that especially loves to have so much energy so all your energy drains out...unfair.

I fell asleep.

 **Percy POV:**

I took a shower, and soon dressed into some comfortable clothes. As I stretched as I walked downstairs, I saw Annabeth sleep on the couch. I walked towards her but she was rolling more to the edge, like as if there was enough room like the bed.

Then, everything felt like slow mode.

I ran and slid towards the ground as Annabeth collapsed, her head falling towards my chest. Then, she snuggled closer to me, sleeping.

Klutz.

Roaming sleeper.

Stupid.

How could she think a couch as a "bed"? How can she just roam to the tip and hurt herself? Is she crazy? Wise Girl-

I guess I am being crazy.

How could I be thinking this way? She was sleepy! I just...gosh, why am I scolding such a beautiful sweet wife? I don't get myself sometimes. As Annabeth snuggled closer to me, I kissed her forehead and soon got up. As I shifted her horizontally from my lap, I scooped her up and used all my strength to carry her.

And so I did.

As I went up the stairs, I can see Calypso's almond eyes look at me. Dang it. She woke from her nap.

"Want to follow Daddy and Mommy?" I asked, and she nodded.

Her almond eyes stared directly at mine, and nodded.

"Just wait here for a moment," I said. "You're so smart to get out of your bed."

She nodded.

"Daddy...funny..."

I wanted to kiss Calypso's cheeks there, but of course I had to first put Annabeth to the bed. I walked upstairs, laying Annabeth on the mattress.

"Did I ever say, you look so beautiful when you sleep," I chuckled, and my eyes immediately stared at her pink lips. _Snap out of it! You know it is disrespectful to wake up a sleeping person by just kissing her! Be more respectful! And right...thank you Lucy for helping me break off from a tempting kiss from Annabeth. I shall go downstairs._

And I did.

I saw Calypso and scooped her up.

"My little cutie," I whispered. I felt bad that Calypso was destined to become a monster, but I was so glad that when we grew older, she could _understand_ the feeling of being one, and find _true_ love. The village now accepts monsters. They don't care about monsters; after all, I'm one. Okay...maybe Nico kind of scared a lot of people after getting the privilege to prove the world to be a monster...but hey, monsters got their duties. Or actually...demons. As I my thoughts soon came back to Calypso, who snuggled next to me.

"My first cute daughter," I whispered, and Calypso made a cute expression that reminded me of a delicate, sophisticated owl. So Annabeth's style...

"Who's my little cutie?" I said, nuzzling my nose against hers.

"Daddy..." she said.

"No, who's my little cutie?" I asked, and finally she smiled.

"Me."

The moment she said that, I was dying from a cute attack. Okay, I've gotten many love attacks from Annabeth, but my little baby girl is just making me die from cuteness. Of course Percy Jr. too. His cute seal face with his sea-green eyes as well as blonde hair totally makes me go crazy for him. He has his seal face! It's like a miniature me, only with blonde hair! I really loved his smile.

"Calypso...I love you so much."

"Daddy?" she said, her voice going high when she said 'daddy'.

"Yes," I whispered, and cuddled her close.

"Me...monster...me...trouble..." she said, her eyes darting away afterwards. She was very smart for a two year old. She learned words very quickly. She was like Annabeth, who's very smart. She loves to sword fight, and loves water. I stared at her later, and saw tears fall down on those cute eyes. In the family, she looked different though. She had almond eyes and brown hair, but only because she resembled Mom, not Annabeth. But her expressions and her smile totally resembles Annabeth.

"Calypso," I said, and she actually cried. I had to shush her so she wouldn't wake Percy Jr. or Annabeth. I finally calmed her down, but still tears fell down.

"Daddy...me monster. Me do yes...no...do not...beling..." she said, and of course I knew she meant 'belong'.

"You do Calypso," I whispered, cuddling close. "And I love you so much. And hey, I'm a monster too. I lived as a monster my whole life. And guess what Calypso? I've lived a hard life. I understand you. Your powers aren't controlled yet. Once I ask your grandfather about a ring, everything will be adjusted. I love you Calypso. And I accept you as a demon. Not only because I am one, but because that's just cool."

Calypso smiled softly, reminding me of Annabeth when she's pleased that I am snuggling next to her.

"I love...Daddy!" she said, and I realized I was sitting in the steps of the stairs.

Who cares?

I'm just going to comfort her, and sealing this memory of our conversation.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I felt like crying from being so touched of Percy's words. I was sitting on the highest step of the stairs, cuddling close to Percy Jr., who was sleeping. I can feel Percy Jr.'s breath which was so soft and smelled like apple-sauce. I smiled, and soon I felt tears fall down. Why am I being so emotional? But seriously, the way he said that was just so sweet. Even I couldn't say better to a baby. Maybe it's because Calypso and Percy has their own worlds that somehow are so different but such the same.

Percy scooped up Calypso, and was about to drop her when she saw me at the steps.

"A-A-A-Annabeth," he said, and I saw Calypso fast asleep.

"Percy," I said, feeling frozen.

"You're...awake..."

"Yeah. YAY!" I said, and he laughed. His black bangs covered his eyes. Something seemed strange. He's probably crying. I have to resolve this.

"Percy...we need to talk. Come upstairs but before you do, tuck in Calypso. No...just come upstairs. Don't touch your eyes."

"Annabeth-," he said, his voice quivering.

"Just come up!" I said, and Percy walked up the stairs. I waited for him, and when he did, I kissed him softly. I felt tears drop down his eyes, and that made me feel hurt. My husband is crying. And I knew why.

He was worried.

Sad.

A little angry.

I don't know...I could understand he was worried, but I had a weird feeling about sad and angry. I just...have this gut feeling about something.

More tears fell down, brushing against my cheeks.

I pulled away, and with my free arm, I brushed off Percy's bangs.

His eyes were red and puffy, and he seemed to look away once I stared at him.

"We _definitely_ need to talk," I whispered, and he looked down as I held his hand and led him into the room.

"Stay here," I said, gently laying down Percy Jr. "I'll tuck Calypso to bed."

"Annabeth-,"

"Please," I said, and scooped Calypso away from Percy's arms. I walked down the stairs, hearing sniffles echo along the hallway. I tucked in Calypso, for it was night and they'd probably wake up late at night for a snack. Once the door closed, I ran up the stairs, and Percy was gone.

"Percy?" I said, a little irritated. I knew he was up here somewhere-

"I'm a monster," I heard from the bathroom. I ran towards the bathroom, and tried to open the door. But he locked it, and so I quickly took out my bobby pin from my hair and opened the lock.

Percy simply didn't notice, because he was staring at the mirror, and I saw the ring put to the side. His eyes were glowing and his hair was scrunched up. His nails became sharp, and memories flooded back when he saved me at the fire.

"Percy?" I said softly, and once Percy stared at me, he quickly grabbed his ring and put it on his finger.

His appearance turned back into a normal human being.

"Hey Annabeth. How did you come in here-,"

I walked towards him, his eyes full of fright.

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I scared you for a moment! I was just-,"

I slipped the ring out of his finger, and his form changed into a demon.

"Annabeth, what are you doing-,"

"Percy, I want to really look at you and observe."

"Why, because I'm hideous?" Percy said mockingly to himself.

"No," I said. "I want to see you like a demon because I love how hot you look."

Percy's eyes darted at mine, and I smiled.

"You do look hot. You may think I am just saying this, but boy, I met such a hot husband."

Percy laughed but it quickly faded.

"I'm a little embarrassed, you know that right?" he said. "I'm a demon, and I am showing you such an ugly side of me. Calling me hot when I have sharpened nails, glowing eyes, scrunched up hair, and veins that pop out...you seriously think this is hot?"

"I think it's pretty hot," I laughed. "Look, your nails look so cool; do you know how hard the actors try to make nails like you to act like monsters? You're lucky! Your eyes glowing makes you look so hot when you hear a sound that makes you sense danger. I really think those eyes are just hot. And your veins..."

"Those are the ugliest part of me Annabeth. Don't try to-,"

"They make you look cool," I said.

Percy looked away. "Give my ring back Annabeth."

"No," I said, and his eyes glowed.

"Give. Me. My. Ring. Back." he mumbled furiously, but I didn't. For one reason. I wanted to show him something that I accept from him as a demon.

"No," I said calmly, and his eyes glowed with anger.

"GIVE ME MY RING BACK!" he screamed, and I quickly closed the door. I felt goosebumps travel through my arms to my spine, and his face was this close to mine. But this is what I expected. He then realized what he's done, and looked away.

"Please...please give my ring back..." he said. "I can't stand it any longer. I look foolish. I just...want to go to bed."

"No," I said.

"I'm sorry Annabeth," he said. "But please...give my ring back..."

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Please Annabeth. I beg of you. I can't look at myself anymore-,"

"I'm doing this for one reason," I said, and I held Percy's shoulder. I turned him to the mirror, where both of us stared at each other.

"See this mirror?" I asked.

"Yeah," he mumbled, knowing he wanted to get over this quickly.

"This shows your looking. You call yourself ugly. But you don't take other's opinions to account."

Percy looked down, but with my index finger and thumb, I took his chin and made him look at the mirror again.

"This mirror can deceive you. You're worried about Calypso huh? Isn't this why you're doubting yourself, calling and saying you're a monster. Percy...I called you hot. Because you are. I don't care about your appearance as a monster...though I have to note you look quite hot as a demon..."

Hearing Percy's laugh made me feel happier.

"I love you Seaweed Brain," I said. "And I'm sure Calypso will grow up as beautiful as you."

Percy then stared at me.

"Annabeth...I'm a monster. I _made_ her life harder. You don't understand-,"

"I may not understand," I said. "But I know what you mean. I married you Percy. We made a family, and we're living happily. Aren't you happy that our family that we dreamed happened? Don't you know that Calypso will be okay? Do you know how great it is to find real love? You know, when you're a monster, you might think yourself in a negative way, but the positive sides affect a huge portion of your life."

"So is the bad-,"

"You're not understanding the point," I said. "Okay...let's just start like this. Why did I marry you?"

Percy was silent.

"You seriously don't know-,"

"Sorry; I'm just trying to find a sophisticated and romantic answer to please you," he said, and I laughed.

"Come on! Just tell me the answer," I said, breathing and calming myself down from that comment.

"I am giving up on trying to think of a romantic answer. It's because you love me."

"Bingo," I said. "And I want to ask; remember that day when I was working on the desk while you were just seeing the scrapbook I made for our wedding?"

"Yeah..."

"We talked about our bucket list, and how we'd have a perfect family and just live a happy life..." I said, smiling.

"We'd be their mentors..."

"And we'd love them despite the fact they make faults," I said.

"And-,"

"But the most important part," I interrupted quickly. "Was how we talked about half-demon children, or just full demon children. Of course being a full demon is rare. But haven't we talked about that matter? Weren't you happy and satisfied how I said I didn't care, and all I wanted was a happy future?"

Percy looked down.

"Come on Percy," I said, hugging him. "We're parents now. Blaming ourselves for something that wasn't even your fault-,"

"I'm going to emotionally scar her. I just know it."

"How?" I asked calmly.

"I...to start out, when I was young...I cried to Dad saying how I hated being a demon. A two year old is already worrying about causing trouble...so how would she feel in the future?"

"She would feel-,"

"Resentment," Percy interrupted. "I _know_ that feeling Annabeth. I guess _you're_ the one not understanding the point. I'm not trying to be rude Annabeth...it's just that I've experienced through this all. I always hated Dad at times for making me a monster. I'm afraid if I have to be in Dad's shoes...being the one who's treated-,"

"I don't care if she does that," I said.

"Because you're not the target!" Percy said, tears spilling out of his eyes.

"I don't care if she does that to you," I said.

"How can you-,"

"Because I know that'll never happen."

"How do you know?"

"She's like me," I said. "I accept anybody Percy. I accepted even a demon."

He was silent. I wiped his tears, and hugged him again.

"I love you Percy," I said, my heart sinking once my head rested on his chest. "I hate seeing you hurt. And she'll never do. And if she does, you're there to comfort her. You're there to heal her. You're there to make her happy. Understand?"

"Okay..."

"We're parents now," I said. "We know what's the best for Calypso as well as Percy Jr. And lastly," I said. "We are happy. If Calypso's crying, you're there by her side. You're there for her, and you'll be basically "raising me."

"What? That does not make sense..."

"Calypso isn't such a hard person to care for," I said. "I was quite obedient with my father. I loved him, though I fought with him sometimes. But it wasn't that bad of a fight."

"How do you know she's basically you?"

"I just feel it Percy. As a parent, I just...I don't know...but whatever that is, everything is going to be okay, alright?"

Percy nodded.

"I want to try a new thing," I said. "Percy..."

And I leaned closer to him, feeling sparks fly. But he stopped me.

"You're going to regret kissing me in this form."

"I don't care," I said. "And for the record, don't say that. Don't even think that way. Because I won't."

I leaned in again, but instead I felt Percy's hand quiver as he cupped my cheeks.

"Really dying for this kiss?"

"I'll give the ring back if you just kiss me in this form."

Percy nodded as he leaned in slowly. I can feel his long sharp nails gently scrape my cheeks, but I didn't care. I needed Percy's kiss. For a reason; because he needs to realize that I'll kiss him even though he's a monster. And...not to mention, but how cool would it be to have a monster husband that really looks hot? I'm serious; at least he's not hairy! He looks fine! He can work as an actor and work on the action scenes as monsters! Everybody will swoon for him! Except...now as I am thinking about it, I am the only person who should be swooning for him...not some girls that are just flirters because he's my husband and-

His lips were so close to mine, but he turned away.

"I'm going to kiss you if you don't-,"

And then he kissed me roughly, and then after a few minutes he slowed down the kiss. I couldn't think when he kissed me rough. My lips were only moving as we leaned towards the door. I could only think of him. That was all. It was just Percy and I together. It felt amazing. I was finally a little disappointed that those few minutes later became a gentle kiss.

"Sorry for kissing your roughly," he whispered.

"I really didn't mind," I said. "I kind of liked that kiss."

"Well, that fully showed my impatience-,"

"Which I think quite cute. I have to mention that even though you're in demon form right now, you still have that cute little impatient or pleading seal face. Adorable."

"You're so nice to me-,"

"I'm not being nice Percy. I'm just telling the truth," I said, kissing his cheeks. "And I wish you'd never talk about this matter again. I hate seeing you hurt. I don't like you crying. I wanted this to be a perfect family. Nothing else. Just a life centered between you and I."

"How about-,"

"I know, I know. Percy Jr. and Calypso are also in it, but our love...it's going to be just us two living a happy life."

He smiled, and I gave him the ring. He slipped it back on his fingers, and his eyes were puffy.

Weird.

Because I never recalled him crying.

"You're-,"

"I know," Percy said. "You think me weird here...I know. I'm crying...but being a monster just soaks up your tears and...yeah, it's kind of like a disguise thing...I don't know how to explain it; when you're a monster, nobody can see you cry. It's almost as if you have two faces. Kind of creepy...I know. But hey...it's good that people don't see you cry. It basically shows you pity. And if you cry, you can hide it."

"Another cool fact," I said, and he smiled.

"You're such a good wife," he said. "I'll always love you Wise Girl."

"Of course you will."

"That's not what I-,"

"I know Seaweed Brain," I said, and hugged him. "Now, why don't we go to bed?"

"WAAAAAHHH!"

"How about...you go wipe your tears while I go and figure what's wrong with Percy Jr.?"

Percy laughed and I opened the door. Percy Jr. was crying. I quickly smelled poo and laughed.

"Let's go change your diaper," I said, and I quickly did. After that, Percy Jr. cuddled into my arms and slept again. I laid him gently on the crib, and soon went downstairs. I went inside Calypso's bedroom (her bedroom was downstairs...), and quickly locked all the doors and closed the windows. Of course Percy made an invisible bubble that of course hadn't made a flood (the house wasn't wet; it was just a bubble for security) that made a safe security system for Calypso as well as the house. Finally, I went upstairs as Percy was holding close Percy Jr.

"You're such a little cute baby. You look as clueless as when I was young. Look at that seal face! Look at that-,"

"You woke him up," I said, and he smiled.

"I didn't exactly wake him up," he retorted. "I just heard the cute words of Daddy and..."

"He..." we both said.

"HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD!" I shouted. How can a six month year old baby say their first words? This is amazing! This is-

"Annabeth...take a picture...now. No...set the camera and let's make a video."

I rummaged into the cabinets, spotting the camera. I quickly opened it and soon we made a video.

"Say the word little cutie," I said as Percy was holding Percy Jr. as he made a really cute seal face.

"Daddy..."

"GAAHHHH! HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD!" Percy said, and after talking about how happy we were, we ended the video.

Percy Jr. drooled on Percy.

"Exactly like me," Percy said.

I laughed.

"Yes Percy. He _is_ exactly like you. Seriously! You once drooled on my shoulder when we were sleeping! Gosh, I woke up and realized it was your spit on my shoulder," I laughed, causing Percy to laugh. "Anyways, want to go to bed? It's pretty darn late at night, we better sleep before another long day of taking care of Percy Jr. And Lucy. Shall we?" I suggested, and Percy nodded.

"Great idea," he said.

Tucking Percy Jr., in, he closed the lights as we cuddled.

I love you Seaweed Brain.

 **Percy POV:**

"I love you Wise Girl," Percy said, and Annabeth squirmed when she felt my slow kiss on her forehead.

"Me too," she said.

"You know...no one understood me as much as you. And you're not even a demon."

"I hope I don't get replaced from that spot."

"What are you-,"

"Lucy...she'll understand you the most someday."

"Annabeth-,"

"Go to bed," she said, and turned towards the other direction.

"Annabeth..." I whined like a little boy.

"What?" she yawned, her voice clearly showing how tired she was.

"Why don't we just snuggle together?"

"I'm really tired," she said, and I knew she was.

"You're the most special person in my life...also the kids...but you are..."

"I know I am," Annabeth joked, and we laughed.

"I'm a monster, and you accept me."

"Because I love you," she said. "And that no matter what, I will be there for you."

I sighed as we shared a long slow kiss. Annabeth went on top of me as I soon kissed her roughly. I wondered why and realized the empty rush of air on my finger. The ring fell out, but I didn't even bother to put it back on. I wrapped my arms around Annabeth as she just smiled in her kiss. We kissed roughly for just a few moments till finally Annabeth pulled away, as we gasped from the heated kiss.

"Annabeth-," I said.

"That was...wow..." Annabeth muttered.

And I kissed her again, roughly. More minutes passed by. I felt my heart beat faster. It felt so right to kiss Annabeth this way. I barely kissed her like this. And long slow kisses were the only ones she really accepted. And long kisses weren't even common! It was usually just loving pecks. She only kissed me back with a long kiss when she was really happy our when I needed comfort. Then, everything fell into a completed puzzle piece.

"Annabeth?" I said pulling away from the kiss.

Annabeth's mouth seemed to be glued to my mouth. She still ignored, kissing me roughly and compassionately, showing absolute love.

"Annabeth?" I said again, having the urge to break the kiss which was so hard.

"What?" she said softly, and kissed me slowly. Wow...it was kind of strange she was kissing me like this. Then, the message I had to say came back into my head.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Annabeth said, snuggling close to me, and her lips soon touched mine as if we were inseparable magnets. And actually, we were...

"Thank you so much for healing my scars." I whispered, and I got rewarded by another heated kiss.

 **THE THE THE END! I AM SO SAD! I AM LITERALLY CRYING! NOOOOOO! Anyways, I told you it was long. But still, hope you liked it. I had so much fun writing this chapter; please review! Oh, and DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT THE EPILOGUE UPDATED AS WELL AS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! THANK YOU SO MUCH READERS! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	36. Epilogue

**Hey my fantastic readers! Thank you all for supporting me; go check out the AUTHOR'S NOTE at the end of the epilogue; this is going to be long but not THAT long as the last chapter, and thank you for all of your endless support. This is going to be a really cute chapter so hope you like it! Anyways, please review...and lastly, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Percy POV: (One Year Later...)**

"You sure you won't feed them junk food?" I said sternly to Thalia and Nico. It was our Anniversary, January 30. This is our wedding anniversary, and I can hear Annabeth dressing up. I smiled, knowing that my white t-shirt with her favorite necktie strapped onto the collar. My buttoned down shirt was tucked in under my pants as I put over my suit. She loves this outfit.

 _"You look the best in this outfit," she said kissing me. "You look so hot like this! Gosh, when can my husband get any better looking?"_

I smiled at that comment, until I realized Thalia and Nico were looking at me.

"Yes for the hundredth time Percy!" Nico mumbled obviously irritated.

"Good. Annabeth and I will come back two hours later. We're going to celebrate our anniversary, and if it gets wrecked because of you guys..."

"It's alright," Thalia soothed. "We'll take care of them. We're just going to eat the soup Annabeth made. All Nico and I are going to do is play with them, put them into bed, and just play for a while. That's all."

"Okay," I said, and I finally looked at the clock.

"What's taking her so long?" I mumbled, and walked up the stairs. Annabeth was wearing a white blouse with black skinny jeans. She wore white sandals and her hair was tied up in a black rubber band. She applied red lip gloss that just totally made her look hot, and I can see she polished our wedding ring.

"Ready?" I asked midway from the stairs. Annabeth was walking down till she actually looked up, seeing me on the stairs.

"Percy!" she said as she was walking down the stairs tills her heels tripped on the tip and she fell forward. I quickly caught her; our eyes meeting as our noses touched each other's.

I smiled softly as she stared at me for a moment. Her eyes never seemed to leave my gaze.

"Thanks..." she whispered, and I nodded. She kissed me, and I felt that this was one of the romantic anniversaries ever. She looked so pretty; and the anniversary started out really nice by a longing of a sweet kiss. I hadn't kissed a long kiss for a while. Gosh, she's so hard to flirt with sometimes! She's always busy cooking, working...and just...working on scrapbooks...and taking care of the children...

My heart fluttered.

I felt so glad; I kissed her back. She slid off my ring and a weird feeling of kissing her harder flooded past me.

 _Keep calm_ , I said in my brain. _Don't be a coward trying to steal a kiss from Annabeth. Just go and have a nice date with her. Buy her dinner. Make her happy. Call her pretty. And save the rough kiss for later._

But Annabeth kissed me harder.

I slowed it down, knowing that the kiss should be saved for later. But my demon instincts just wanted to kiss rough. I just really missed a kiss. It seemed so weird how Annabeth's acting like this. _But...but maybe she's acting like this because she just loves me and really missed my kisses too! Or maybe she just thought that it would be nice for a happy anniversary treat! Or...gosh, I'm overthinking. I've never overthought some kind of kiss tactic Annabeth was doing. I am OVERTHINKING! But why? Maybe...maybe I just think her actions or strange. Or maybe, it's because she-_

Annabeth pulled away, her face hurt.

"Let's go," she said. "Help me up."

Gosh, that made me feel bad. Overthinking does make you bottled up. I blushed as I carried her. She soon landed on the same staircase I was.

I put my hands next to hers, and for a moment her eyes didn't seem to appreciate it. But later, her eyes softened, kissed my cheeks, and together we walked together for another year of a romantic anniversary.

 **Annabeth POV:**

Percy led me towards the forest...which was kind of new. He would always roam around in the village. And actually...we've hardly went to the forest this year. We were too busy taking care of Calypso and Percy Jr., it was so hard to keep track. I bet my fighting skills plummeted. As I finally eased my mind smelling the foresty damp air, thoughts came in.

Okay, I basically made the move. Do you know how much courage it took just to slip off that ring in his finger and make him kiss me? I basically started the rough kisses. And besides that one night last year, I seriously _never_ gave in. Not even a long slow kiss. It was a quick peck and adios amigos! And now, I thought how I made a fool out of myself. It really made me feel embarrassed.

"I wanted to walk with you before we head out to dinner," he whispered in my ear. I immediately forgot about my embarrassing incident; only wanting a hug.

He didn't.

 _Gosh Annabeth_ I muttered. _You're expecting too much! Take things easy and steady! You're being oversensitive. You can't expect kisses and hugs. I can't just be this way. What if Percy just wants a romantic cuddle? Just accept his plans! He'll probably impress you..._

 **Percy POV:**

 _Is Annabeth satisfied of the date? Is she happy? Oh, just please let her happy! I want to make her happy. I want to kiss her so badly. But now...I think she wants some space. Just let her be. Besides...she probably thinks that if I kiss her, she's going to be overwhelmed. She just wants things to go smooth and steady. Trying to just give her a rough kiss would be too much._

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _I JUST WANT A HUG! CAN'T HE LEAN IN AND ACTUALLY KISS ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? THIS DATE IS TURNING OUT HORRIBLE!_

 **Percy POV:**

 _Ooh...this is SO HARD! WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO BE THIS WAY? CAN'T I AT LEAST KISS HER SINCE IT WAS OUR WEDDING ANNIVERSARY?_

 **Annabeth POV:**

 _You're making me upset Percy. Not funny._

 **Percy POV:**

 _That's it_...I thought to myself.

I wrapped my arms around her. Her body tensed from the touch, but soon after a few breaths calmed down.

"Are you cold?" I asked lovingly.

"No," she said, but I can hear a little irritation.

"Annabeth, you alright?" I asked, and she turned away.

"Yeah," she said.

"Annabeth-,"

"What's your date plans?" she asked, and I felt a little angry. She just cut me off when I was trying to comfort her! What's wrong with her? Why is she giving me the cold shoulder? She's already making me really upset from not kissing her; can't she just be kind enough to at least give me a hug? What's her problem? Can't she be nice for once? Like seriously...this date from the time she tripped totally isn't working out.

"It's..." I mumbled.

"Please don't say you didn't plan!" Annabeth said a little irritated.

"A surprise," I said.

"It better be good," she mumbled.

 _Oh please_ , I said. _Stop complaining. After this romantic walk, we're going out for dinner. I reserved a fancy restaurant where there is delicious food and we don't have to wait because I already made the orders. And after that, I reserved a boat which I will row, and just like a romantic kiss with the glittering night sky and the perfect spark of love, I will kiss you. Then, with the navigation system in my brain that I plotted, we're going to row towards the forest, where our love will spark once you see the tree house on that same tree we met. And then, we're going to have that romantic kiss and I take off my ring and we kiss. Then, I row back and we make sure Thalia and Nico did a great job baby-sitting. Then, we cuddle and sleep. Good doing, huh? So just stop complaining okay?_

Annabeth squeezed my hand tightly. "Look...at home...I have something that I've always wanted to give you."

I was silent.

"It's just...something that...you'd probably love."

I smiled.

"Happy Anniversary Seaweed Brain," she said.

"You too," I said, and wrapped my arms around her shoulders closer, making her basically hug me. As I walked, she finally pulled away, and kissed my cheeks.

"Thanks," she said. I smiled and soon we finished the evening walk of our anniversary.

The sun was setting.

Leading her towards the restaurant, we finally entered the door. Opening the door for her, she smiled and soon we walked in.

"We made a reservation at seven," I said to the man that seemed to be on the table.

"It's 6:12, and your reservation is canceled," the man said, his eyes tired.

"Excuse me? I _made_ a reservation!" I basically was about to shout. Annabeth held my hand, squeezing it tightly, trying to calm me down.

"Well, our policy is like this. If you don't arrive ten minutes after the reservation time, we cancel it. We can't just wait for you!"

"This is my wife's anniversary!" I basically boomed.

"Sorry mister," he said. "You just got to wait."

"Actually," I said, staring at the long line. "Give me my money back."

"Mister, let me explain-,"

"Don't call me 'mister'. That's not my name," I spat.

"Well-,"

"I would like to refund!" I said, and soon I got all the bills given back to me. I grabbed Annabeth's wrist and we walked out of restaurant, with stares of other people. I didn't care. This anniversary is turning out as the worst! This was supposed to be _romantic_! This was supposed to be nice and perfect! And because of that stupid restaurant, and just the fact that I am making Annabeth starved...I just wish I just hid behind a bush or something!

"Percy-,"

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'll buy a meal; but let's do my surprise first."

"Okay," Annabeth nodded, and kissed my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around her, and we walked towards the rental boats area.

...

"NO MORE BOATS? ARE YOU SERIOUS? I _reserved_ a boat! Why isn't there any in stock?" I shouted at the clerk.

"Well...we had to cancel it," he said.

"Why...because of time?" I said full of mock and sarcasm.

"Well, your boat got used and basically is in repair," he said.

"Then you could've replaced another boat!"

"Well, you wanted that boat so..."

"Mail back my money-,"

"Percy," Annabeth whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand. "It's fine. Let's go."

I huffed as we left the rental boats area. I was _angry_. Why isn't anything turning out right? What kind of restaurant says that a reservation is canceled at 10 minutes? What kind of boating rental shop be that ignorant to think that I want a _specific_ boat? It got on my nerves so much. I could hear Annabeth's stomach grumble, and that moment I felt so guilty.

 _"_ Annabeth...I'm really sorry. I know you hate me for making everything wrong. I just...I just wanted this anniversary to be happy, and after all this hard work and..." I felt like crying. Annabeth only stared at my eyes.

"I know you're hungry. I know you wanted that romantic boat ride," I whimpered.

"Percy-,"

"But it all crumpled! It's all my fault. I'm a horrible husband. I should've made back up plans. I should've been more loving and showed more feelings."

Annabeth stared at me, and I looked away.

"Stop staring," I said. "It's really making me feel bad."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "I really don't mind."

"No, you do mind."

"We can eat a hamburger across the street-,"

"NO!" I shouted, and tears really fell. "I screwed this whole anniversary! Did you know how hard it was for me to plan this all? I was going to-,"

"I don't care," she said. "I really don't care what you think. Because I think this anniversary was the best."

"Excuse me?"

"Look," Annabeth said. "The fact that you were _trying_ already makes my day. Okay...I will admit I was mad at you a little while because I was embarrassed that when I made the first move, you didn't respond."

"Wait...what?" I said, confused.

"But things are resolving. We work as a team."

"No no no," I said. I seriously didn't care about anything. The only thing I really care right now is how I made her mad. "How did I embarrass you?"

"Dang it...should've never told," Annabeth mumbled.

"Tell me," I said. "What have I done wrong?"

 **Annabeth POV:**

I am stupid! SO STUPID! Annabeth Chase, how stupid can you be? I stared at Percy who didn't even walk; he was just staring at me, waiting for an answer.

"You...didn't change Percy Jr.'s diaper!" I lied, and his face softened.

"Annabeth...usually, you lie so well but this time you aren't. What's wrong?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"I'M SERIOUS!" I shouted, and his eyes widened quickly. "Don't think it in the wrong way...should we just go home for today?"

Percy's eyes darkened. "If you want..."

"I don't really care," I said. "I am fine either way."

"Let's just go home," he said.

"No," I declined, and he stared at me.

Stupid me! He answered my question; why I am being so stupid?

"So...what I was meaning..." I said, making a complete fool out of myself. "I was just wondering...if we...can eat at the hamburger shop...maybe get a to-go...before we go home..."

Percy's eyes brightened. "I'd love that very much."

Hand in hand, we walked together towards the hamburger shop. Once we went inside, we went in line, which went very quickly. We ordered our meals as a to-go, and finally we took out package and walked out. Smelling the scent of French-fries, Percy held my hand.

"Before we go," he said. "I wanted to show you some place..."

"Let's go," I said, smiling. He smiled softly, and together we walked.

"So..." I said while walking. "Where are we going?"

"It's kind of...how should I say...a memory..."

"Wait..." I said, panicking a little. "It's not your parents-,"

"Relax," he said. "It isn't. You're still nervous?"

"No," I said. "But remember when we woke up, your parents caught us and we screamed? Remember how embarrassed we were?"

"But now we're husband and wife," Percy said gently. Wow...never seen him be so gentle and calm.

"But...still...what if something embarrassing happens again?" I questioned.

"Well, that's not our destination so calm down," he said, kissing my cheeks. The feeling of his sort of chapped lips felt tingly on my skin, but I didn't mind. Percy's lips were always a little chapped.

"We're going into the forest," I said, smiling. "What, are you going to set up an underwater kiss?"

"Well..." he said. "Good idea, but not exactly."

"Then where?" I whined, and Percy smiled.

"You remind me of Lucy when you whine," he said. "And no. I told you. It's a surprise."

"Right," I said, and together we walked. It felt a little spooky in a way when we walked together alone in the forest. I just kind of felt a little insecure. I cuddled close to Percy, leaning closer. He accepted by hugging me. We walked, and the cold breeze swept against my body. I loved that feeling. The damp air totally made the place seem wonderful.

Everything seemed wonderful till we saw two eyes.

"Oh no," I whispered.

"Lupa?" Percy said.

"The wolf..." I said.

"No no no...easy Lupa, easy..." Percy said, but Lupa came closer as we backed away.

"Percy...RUN!" I said, but he wouldn't budge. He just backed away slowly as the wolf came closer.

"Easy Lupa...easy," he said, and finally the wolf pounced. Percy pushed me off the side with the hamburgers and fought the wolf. I cried as I heard Percy's shrill scream of pure pain. Tears welled up my eyes immediately. Right now, I am being the outlier of seeing Percy's death.

"GO AWAY!" I shouted, and Lupa stopped. Lupa walked closer towards me. Oops. That was a mistake. As I backed away, and idea lit up from me.

"Who's a good girl?" I said, and Lupa ignored.

"Want a treat?" I asked, my voice trembling. "Here you go!" I said, and threw our ordered hamburgers far out. Lupa ran towards the hamburgers and disappeared. I quickly saw Percy who was spewing out blood in his mouth.

"Percy," I said, beginning to cry. Percy just grasped on my blouse sleeve, which soon got damp from the mixture of sweat and blood. I screeched, and I hunched Percy over my back.

"Please live," I said as Percy coughed out more blood. It was a very intense fight. And he did that to protect me.

"Percy," I said, crying.

"T...T...Treehouse..." he said. My eyes glittered and my heart knew the direction of where the treehouse was. I used all my energy to just walk towards the treehouse. I can feel blood get soaked on my shirt, and I just cried. Now how do I bring him up?

Then, I saw that basket. That huge basket.

I placed Percy on that basket, and went up the ladder. Percy was smart. I saw the rope, and using all my strength I hauled him up on the window, where I dragged him in. It was dark, and the moonlight was the only light source in the room.

"Live," I cried as Percy's hands came towards mine.

"Sorry for a horrible anniversary," Percy said.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," I cried and my hands trembled as I touched his face. Trying to focus so I can heal him, he only grasped my hand which was stained with blood.

"Where are you bleeding?" I said.

"Back...ankle...shoulder...lip..."

I started from his back, knowing that he was mostly injured there. I slipped off his shirt, and he winced when I rolled him over. He was breathing heavily, and when I touched his face, I felt tears.

"This is going to hurt," I said. "Just...think of Lucy and Percy Jr., okay? Don't think about the pain, okay?"

Percy replied with a groan.

"Here I go," I said, but Percy's hands stopped me.

"I really don't want to-,"

"YOU WANT TO DIE?" I basically shrieked at him. He quickly shut his mouth as I closed my eyes, though the tears kept falling. I quickly wiped them away, and thought how Percy's life was at risk. Stupid Lupa-

I have to do this.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on the wound. Touching the top of the wound, I closed my eyes. Feeling the magic begin, I only thought of healing him. My hands felt like someone was pricking them. There. That's how it felt. You might had thought that healing him felt amazing, but it felt like someone was pinching and pricking them. You know when you accidentally prick yourself from a needle when you sew? Yeah, I had to bear through that. But at the same time, my mind seemed to clear and was only focused on the pain and his life. Confidence struck towards me, and that pure feeling that I can't explain because I just felt so refreshed flooded past me. I can hear Percy scream, and my mind was about to focus on Percy. But I had to think more on the wound.

"Just...stay patient," I whispered, and sadly those were the only words I could ever say to him for now. As the fingertips of my hands traveled down to his back, I heard a huge scream. Feeling the blood, I felt like screaming and backing away. I don't know why...maybe it was because that day, when Dad died, blood was stained on my hands when I ran my fingers through his cheek. I guess that feeling was horrible. As I opened my eyes trying to focus on the wound, I can see his back glowing from my touch. He was crying, wincing, and biting his lip from screaming. He rolled his hands into a fist, and I just kept concentrating. This job required full concentration. As I finally sealed the wound into soft skin, the pain on my fingertips faded. Percy couldn't flex them though like he would because he had more wounds such as the shoulder. I flipped him so his back was on the ground, and his eyes were red when they saw me in the moonlight.

"I wish I can take off my ring..." he said. "It would make the pain decrease a little. But the veins..."

"It's your choice," I said.

"You're going to shriek when you see veins pop out of my back. Don't even look. I just wished..."

"It's your choice," I repeated. "Do what's best for you."

"You won't judge-,"

"I won't," I said, and Percy slipped off his ring. Veins popped out as Percy's form changed. He was a full demon; his eyes glowing, veins popping out, sharpened claws, and messy hair. I hugged him, and he winced from how I accidentally hugged him which involved the shoulders.

"I'm so sorry-,"

"It's okay," he said, but I knew he wasn't okay. He was fine with me, but I made his pain on his shoulder worse. _Seriously Annabeth? Did you seriously have to hug him at that time? Why couldn't you be more...how should I say...aware?_

"Let's get going. You ready?"

Percy nodded, and I touched his wound on his shoulder. Though it was only two inches, I could sense that the wolf deeply cut into his shoulder. Again, I felt the prickle of my fingertips heal Percy as he groaned and yelled out in pain. After a few minutes of torture, it healed. That was...very deep. No joke. The way it lasted for a few minutes in only a two inch bite meant that was really severe.

Percy flexed his shoulders.

"Good as new," he smiled.

"Any lights..."

"Of course," he said, and closed his eyes. Instantly, a water droplet formed, but it was glowing yellow. It wasn't green light...but it was beautiful. I had to admit that.

Then, it became brighter.

And brighter.

And brighter until finally Percy made it float above us, and instantly memories flooded through my brain. The moment I was invited eating chicken with Percy...I remembered the fact that the lights were so beautiful, not too dim...nor to bright. I smiled, and Percy soon fell down.

"Sorry about everything," he said, while I gently placed his foot on my lap so I can work on his ankle.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain," I muttered.

"But-,"

'You saved my life. I'm sorry I acted really stupid. I should've thought ahead before leaving you."

"Annabeth GAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed because I touched his wound, closing my eyes.

"It's alright," I said softly. "Everything will be-,"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he said, and after a few seconds, everything ended.

He finally stretched and stared at me.

"Everything is fine-,"

"Once we go home, you're on full inspection for health," I warned.

"Oh no," he grinned, knowing how much he loved the way I'd make soup but he hated the fact of herbs.

"No soup," I said.

"WHAT?"

"And more herbs," I said.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Just joking. But you have to swallow the herb tea!" I said, and he smiled.

"Okay," he mumbled, smiling. I hugged him, and I can hear his heart beating.

"I all forgot...anything else? I think I was missing something..."

"Ow," he said. "My lips hurt."

"Right," I said.

"You know Annabeth," he said. "I wanted to experiment."

"Yes," I said.

"I was just wondering what if you kissed me and a magical happening would work?"

"Please Percy," I said. "That's only in fairy tales."

"But what if that happens? Look, maybe it could be like this. If you win the bet, then when I feel better, I have to help you on scrapbooking." Percy mumbled.

"YAY!" I said, kissing his cheeks.

"BUT!" he said. "If I win, you have to kiss me long every single hour just for one day!"

"What?" I said, and he laughed.

"Oh come on, I know you love kisses," he said, and I blushed.

"Shut up," I muttered, and he laughed.

"Anyways, ready?"

"Ready," I said, and I was about to lean till Percy stopped me.

"Just a minute," he said, and slid on his ring. "Forgot that."

"Percy, it's alright. I kissed you plenty of times in monster form. You can't just-,"

"This is our anniversary Annabeth. I at least want to look good when we kiss," he said.

I laughed, and then he cupped my cheeks and leaned in for a kiss. When he did, we both felt our upper and lower lip pinch. We tried to break away but it seemed attached. We decided to not let that happen, and so we kissed. Then, this force pulled us apart as I got knocked over, my back slamming against the ground.

"Ow," I said.

"Wise Girl, you alright?" he said, and helped me up. I nodded, and I gasped when I stared at his lips.

"Did you win the bet?" Percy's worried expression said. He seemed to really want to win.

I shook my head.

 **Percy POV:**

YES! I WON THE DEAL! NOW I CAN KISS HER LONG FOR AT LEAST ONE DAY! THIS IS RARE! GOSH...I SHOULD REALLY LOOK AT THE MIRROR OR SOMETHING. YAY!

"YAY!" I shouted, and slammed my mouth onto hers. She giggled and smiled when I kissed her, and finally when I pulled away, she smiled.

"That happy?"

"Well...we both won, right? I get kisses, and you don't need to be shy anymore."

"Excuse me-,"

"You always are," I said. "And..."

"Yes..."

"Happy anniversary Annabeth."

"Right," she said. "I forgot to tell you our gift."

"What is it?"

"It's this," I said, and I rummaged through my pockets. It was a mirror.

"I like this," I said, though it wasn't what I really expected truthfully.

"Silly, it has meaning," I said. "Because you might think this as a boring mirror, but you look at your reflection when you look at yourself ugly. But here," Annabeth said, snatching the mirror away from my hands and flipping it. "Has our wedding picture. The kiss. This means that when you look at yourself ugly, I'm there. Of course I'll be by your side if you cry by blaming or hating yourself for being a demon. But before you ever come towards me, just look at this mirror, and think yourself handsome. If you look at yourself ugly, stare at the picture. How happy we are. And how I don't care, nor the world. How everybody accepts you, including me. And so will Lucy and Percy Jr. Okay?"

I nodded, and hugged her. She hugged me back, and finally when we pulled away, I held the back of her head and kissed her. I felt a smile on her lips, and so was I. It was pretty much mutual.

"This is a really sweet gift..." I whispered when we pulled away...sort of...

"You first thought it boring," she said, and I laughed.

"Sorry! I didn't get to know the meaning, nor see the back!" I objected.

"This is the best anniversary in the world," Annabeth said, and I nodded.

"We're going to live a happy life, right?" I said, hugging her, and she replied.

"Of course."

"And you're going to be by my side always, right?"

"Always."

 **This is the end! Please review on the epilogue; hope you liked it! I know it got a little dramatic but I realized that the dramatic parts are also part of love, so I added cute and dramatic scenes in one chapter. I know this was a long chapter (totally aware of that), but I hope you liked it! I worked super hard on it; and without you guys...gosh, I feel like crying...without you guys, this story could've never been made. Thank you so much readers. You guys really made my day, and by the help of my sister who helped me create this plot, as well as discussed scenes and will help me write the next story, I really hope I impress you. Please review...gosh, I am crying! Really! Anyways, please review, GO CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE...and I'll see you at the next story! Oh, go check out my profile for the release date of my new story! Anyways, bye! And please review! And LOOK AT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! THANK YOU AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	37. Author's Note

**Dear incredible readers,**

 **Wow! I am so happy that this is my 5th completed story! And just remember this story would never be completed without you guys! Your endless support and your kind words that just motivated me fully really helped me. I was motivated by the reviews that these certain people had written! So, this AUTHOR'S NOTE will have information about my new story, how the profile will come in handy, what else...dedications (totally!), mini letters from Percy Jr. and Lucy as well as Percy and Annabeth...and lastly, my thank yous to all of you wonderful readers who were supporting me! I really thank you guys...wait, let's just start with the dedications! I worked hard on this AUTHOR'S NOTE, so thank you btw for people who are reading this! That is a dedication for you awesome readers reading this!**

 **~~Dedications~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Spichu2005 : You are always so sweet; thank you for brightening my day! You are so nice! Thank you!**

 **the Oracle of Akemi : From all this time, you stuck by me, reading and reviewing, than when there is an update, you read and review all over again. The thought of you even being on my 5th story really touches me, and the endless support is just so incredible...I have to say thank you so much for being by my side at all times. Words cannot explain how much I felt so thankful towards you...the way you'd be so sweet and help me, and review, and read, and just show endless support. Ever since The Lost Princess...thank you so much.**

 **LucyTheCrazyUnicorn : Thank you so much for everything; for being active on the updates and reviewing. Part of my motivation were your reviews which were so sweet. I dance in my chair, and I always feel so great when I read your reviews. Words cannot explain how happy I am right now, dedicating you. You deserve a great dedication; thank you so much. I can't thank you enough. I feel all kinds of emotions that are always positive...thank you. Presenting this story as well as other stories is such an honor.**

 **xoQueenieAox : THANK YOU SO MUCH! You've always made my day with a sweet review; thanks a ton! I'm not sure if this is how you felt when you read my stories, but this is how I interpreted your questions: care. That word 'care' really meant how much you cared for my story, writing questions, and being curious. You wanted to see more into my story, and that really made me feel happy for just...feeling that way from your review! I answered your questions, and the fact I made the Question Box was partially because I felt bad not answering your questions as well as others but...you know what I mean. I really wanted to answer your questions and I did. Thank you!**

 **Hispanic Thug : OMG, THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR ENDLESS SUPPORT IS JUST SO GOOD; THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY! **

**Someone the World Forgot : Oh my...your reviews lighten my day constantly. You continue to review, and the fact that you tried out to guess the mystery person was so sweet. As well as giving me constructive criticism, I want to say, thank you! My awesome reader, thank you so much for being by my side and helping me. Being the first mystery person guesser ;), I also congratulate you! Thank you; your support...gosh, I keep repeating but I just can't stop saying THANK YOU! And also, it's nice to know a person in FanFiction who loves the Selection Series! ;) thank you!**

 **iluvboooks : Sup sis! Thanks for supporting me all the way! You even reviewing to this story is such a pleasure! Thanks a ton! You even reviewing to this story is such a pleasure. Thanks a ton! Love ya! Oh, and people who are reading this, check out her stories! She will never fail to impress you. They are absolutely well written, and even I squeal. Really, and no one wants to hear my squeals especially iluvboooks, because she hates how I squeal. It is piercing. So I barely squeal and iluvboooks makes me squeal. So she's got so rare talent; go check out her amazing stories! Again, she never fails to impress you! Anyways, thanks sis! Love you! **

**poseidonera333 : My awesome buddy, aka BFF, thanks a ton! Your enthusiasm and support brightens my day. Thank you for being so awesome and being a great friend. And you've been sticking around with me for quite a while...boy, I am a lucky duck to get a review from you. Thank you so much for being there for me constantly. All your reviews make me go crazy (seriously...my sister always looks at me in a crazy way when I dance. Don't ask how I dance...let's just say...I'm not good and it blinds everybody's eyes when I dance because it is horrible...) so thank you for making me weirdly like dancing on my chair at your reviews!**

 **Witch of Scarlett : Thanks for being so supportive! Your reviews made my day!**

 **efoof123 : Thank you so much for your reviews! I can't help but always smile at your wonderful reviews you write!**

 **Ddcs : OMG, words cannot explain how thankful I am to you. You're always there for support, and though you hadn't been there from the start, when you discovered my story, you supported me exactly how the people who read chapter one the first time I updated had. I felt as if you were there long ago. Thank you so much for your support!**

 **Libby2002 : Thank you so much for your review; it was so sweet!**

 **abooknerdandproud : Thank you so much for supporting my story! You're sweet as always!**

* * *

 **So that was the dedication portion...now here comes the next news.**

 **So let's first start with the profile info. So, the profile info will basically include the release date of the first chapter of the information that will be presented next! It will have upcoming news, questions, etc. Please stay tuned to my profile; people who do stay tuned, thank you so much. You guys are the best! Anyways, please check it out!**

 **Next, comes the mini notes that Percy, Percy Jr., Lucy, and Annabeth wanted to say:**

 **Percy: I promise in the future, we'll live happily ever after.**

 **Annabeth: Thank you for making our love possible (basically the story going on to fully establish the love!)**

 **Calypso: Monster...accepted!**

 **Percy Jr. Eeeehhhhh...thonk yee! hehehe...**

 **So those were the messages...and now, here comes the summary info!**

 **So I have to dedicate my sister so badly for helping me dream constantly about this...because I was a little stuck of ideas, and when I asked if my ideas would be appealing, she helped me sort things out, giving tweeks and stuff. And this idea was made by her (not by me...sadly...), but she gave me permission and the full authority to write this for her. She'll help me and stuff, but she said that I will prolong such a great story. When she told me everything about this, I was excited! And I just really want to let you know (sis), thank you so much for making this story possible! Now, let's go to the tittle and summary!**

 **Title: It's Her...Why Her?**

 **Summary: The "well-rounded" heir of AOJ Inc.; a woman with iron hands that are wrapped in a diaphanous glove. In order to become the rightful heir, he must plummet to the bottom. To rise, they must learn to hold hands. Will they be able to collaborate?**

 **Hope you like it; remember to check my profile when it is the release date! I am sure it will probably be updated a day after this is updated or something...or maybe today...I'm not sure, but check out my profile and stay tuned to see the update of my new story!**

 **And lastly, thank you so much to all my supportive readers. I am basically nearing tears from your endless support. The way you guys would just be so kind to give me a great amount of views and reviews...I can't thank you guys enough. Thank you so much for being by my side in this story. Thanks for being so sweet, and so supportive. You guys are the best! Once again, even if you hadn't reviewed, or dislike my story, or anything...I still thank you. Thank you for at least considering my story. It means a lot. I am seriously so happy, I feel like crying! You guys are so sweet, and words cannot explain how happy I am to finally write my 6th story for you guys. I seriously had fun writing Heal My Scars, and this support you guys given me is so loving...gosh, I love you guys all! You guys are the best! And please check out my story! It's going to be very cute, and what else...yeah, and I am starting a new genre which my sister helped me pick out. So the genre for this story is: Romance/Drama! Anyways, thank you all...gosh...you guys are the best; please review if you would like for this AUTHOR'S NOTE! And...stay tuned and read my new story It's Her...Why Her?**

 ***I would like to mention that I am going to make a sequel thanks to iluvboooks and I know you thought I wouldn't but it will be made after It's Her, Why Her and it will be about Calypso finding her true love (which is...ahem...Leo...) and so just wait after I am finished! I changed Lucy's name into Calypso so yeah...**

 **Sincerely,**

 **theartnerd333**


	38. Author's Note 2

**Dear my fantastic readers,**

 **Hey everybody! So today I know you guys think I am finished with this story, but I decided with the help of iluvboooks that I am going to write a sequel! So, all of you might be thinking, "You just said that there would be no sequel!" or "What, is it going to be a series of one-shots about the Percabeth couple?" Well, I have to say, no. This will be the next generation of the Caleo couple! So, I changed my writing and changed Lucy as Calypso and Calypso is going to find her true love because she is grown up and she's a water demon and yeah...hope you like the idea! More information is in my profile in Wacky News so go check that out as well! And thank you to:**

 **Guest 13: For being so sweet to review that! You're the best!**

 **Anyways, thank you for the people who are supporting my new story** **It's Her, Why Her?** **and...hope you have a wonderful day! The release date will be updated in my profile...this is a very early notice...but I just want you guys to stay tuned! Anyways, tell me how you like this idea! Please review below of what you think!**

 **Love,**

 **theartnerd333**


End file.
